<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tower Troubles by Hiddeninplainview, Secretlysheikah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502678">Tower Troubles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddeninplainview/pseuds/Hiddeninplainview'>Hiddeninplainview</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlysheikah/pseuds/Secretlysheikah'>Secretlysheikah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Looming Shadows [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Fights, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Nightmares, Other, Recovery, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddeninplainview/pseuds/Hiddeninplainview, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlysheikah/pseuds/Secretlysheikah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After landing in Wild’s Hyrule once again Wild notices something strange happening with his map and the group is ready to find out what’s up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Looming Shadows [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Three Angstketeers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, I have multiple chapters for this beast but it might take some time getting them all over here so please be patient with me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since they had been in Wild’s Hyrule and Wild couldn’t help but sigh and take in the breeze that rushed across the plains. The sky was a lovely shade of orange shot through with brilliant red and tinged with the dark blues of early evening. He took a deep breath; he was home and his spirit flexed and relaxed. The other eight heroes on the other hand seemed suddenly more tense. </p>
<p>Wild couldn’t blame them really, his Hyrule had a tendency towards the unpredictable much like himself. For example, they could be happily walking through a field chatting away amongst themselves one moment, only to end up in a life or death battle with Lynel the next. Wild thought it was great balance of calm and excitement, but he could see where the others were coming from. Not to mention the last time they had been here they had a bit of a rough time with the blood moon. Wild still felt very guilty when he thought about that. </p>
<p>Either way they were here now, and they had work to do. Although Wild on his part wanted to show them that his Hyrule wasn’t all that bad. Hell, he thought maybe this time he would get the chance to show them. Wild smiled slightly at the idea, hope sparking lightly in his chest at the thought. </p>
<p>“So where are we exactly?” Legend asked grumpily looking around the field with distrust, as if a bokoblin was going to pop out from underneath a rock. </p>
<p>Wild hummed as he looked around, it appeared they had ended up in the field just around Kakariko village. Wild said as much when he turned to face the group. </p>
<p>“A village you say? Any chance we can find some beds to sleep in?” Four asked and Wild could hear the hope in his voice. In fact, looking around at the group they all looked tired and worn. Even Wild was feeling a bit worn down now that he was thinking about it. </p>
<p>It had been a long couple of weeks filled with black blooded monsters and various injuries to the group. A broken arm here, slash wound there, and everyone had gotten a chance to need healing potions. How long had it been since they all had an uninterrupted night’s rest without the threat of attack or worrying if someone was alright? Wild honestly couldn’t remember. </p>
<p>“And maybe a shop? We’re low on supplies.” Sky piped up from the back of the group rubbing his eyes and giving a small yawn. Wild nodded in confirmation resisting the urge to yawn himself and pulled out his slate. </p>
<p>“The village should have everything we need, let me just look up…” Wild stopped suddenly as he looked at his map, a sudden wave of shock splashing over him as he gazed at the slate. Twilight perked up at the sudden tension that stiffened Wild’s posture. </p>
<p>“Something wrong?” Twilight questioned as he trotted forward to look at slate himself. Wild’s brows furrowed as he tapped on the slate but said nothing. </p>
<p>“There’s something wrong with my map,” Wild muttered after a minute of tapping at the screen. Annoyance and poorly masked worry laced his tone. There was a loud groan from Legend. </p>
<p>“Are you telling us we’re fucking lost?” Legend complained throwing his head back in despair. Wild looked towards Legend’s melodrama with a flat look. </p>
<p>“I know where we are, I was just checking the distance, thanks for the vote of confidence. What I’m worried about is the fact that it seems a region of my map is missing.” Wild didn’t mean for his words to come out in such a clipped tone but he couldn’t help it. Something like this has never happened before and it was sending a chorus of alarm bells ringing in his mind. </p>
<p>“What?” Time asked as he and the other Links moved to surround Wild. Their proximity made Wild squirm a little bit, but he forced it down the best he could. He was getting a lot better with the others being close, but the issue with the slate was putting him on edge. </p>
<p>Sky seemed to notice this and moved his arms out to the side to stop Warriors and Legend from crowding. Wind had already taken up a position along with Hyrule and Four just in front of the slate. Time and Twilight taking up the spots on either side of Wild. </p>
<p>“Maybe it just didn’t register right,” Wind hummed and Hyrule nodded in agreement while Four seemed to be lost in thought, a slight flicker in his eyes as he pondered the map. </p>
<p>“Maybe close the map and bring it back up?” Four suggested and Wild shrugged. Wild never ran into the problem with the map not loading before, but hey it was an idea. Wild made a couple more taps on the slate and the map disappeared. He waited a couple seconds then brought the map back. </p>
<p>“No luck it seems,” Time commented noting the still missing region. Wild’s heart sank. He really hoped the slate wasn’t broken. Had it been damaged during one of the many fights over the past weeks? He didn’t think so, but would he have even noticed? Wild’s map was useless outside of his own Hyrule, only displaying static when he opened it. Wild began to rub at the scars on his face in agitation only stopping when Twilight tapped his arm softly. </p>
<p>“It’s okay cub, we can figure this out,” Twilight said voice steady and calm. Wild sighed tiredly and put the slate away. He was agitated and tried all at the same time. </p>
<p>“Come on, let's get walking. The village isn’t far, and we don’t want to be caught out at night,” Wild said his voice was only a low whisper as he pushed through the others standing in front of him. He felt the others fall in step behind him, each seemingly lost in their own thoughts. After a few minutes of walking Sky raised his voice to ask a question. </p>
<p>“You said the map was missing a region, right? How exactly does one region disappear? Wouldn’t the whole map just disappear too?” Wild shook his head as they walked underneath the first arch that led to the village. </p>
<p>“No, the whole map is made up of different regions that I unlocked through my travels around Hyrule. There are these tower things that have all the information in them, I’m sure you’ve seen them around. I would climb to the top and then download the region onto my slate,” Wild explained and there was silence again for a few heart beats before an amazed voice cut through the silence. </p>
<p>“You climbed those things? They’re absolutely massive!” Wind shouted hands flying into the air to illustrate his point. Wild couldn’t help but smile a small bit. </p>
<p>“Well, I did have some tricks to get closer to the top of tower that was way faster than climbing,” Wild explained cryptically. Before anyone could ask more questions, Sky chimed in again. </p>
<p>“Well why don’t we just go to that tower and download the information again?” Sky asked and Wild weighed his options of which he had few. </p>
<p>On one hand he could do nothing and hope that the problem resolved itself, and on the other hand going to the tower to see what was wrong would answer his questions and give him instant gratification without the need for speculation. Wild had to admit to himself the latter option was the most appealing. As Wild pondered Warriors offered a different perspective on the issue. </p>
<p>“What if it’s a trap? Lure us to this tower thing and attack?” Wild had to admit he made a good point. </p>
<p>“But what if this is why Hylia sent us here? It could be part of our mission,” Hyrule interjected and Time seemed to agree. </p>
<p>“Hyrule is right, this could be why we were sent here next. Although War has a point.” Time paused thinking over the conundrum briefly before continuing. </p>
<p>“It would seem the best way for us to find out anything is to ask around. See if anything weird has been noticed around that blank part of the map,” Time said and the whole group nodded. Getting information, it would seem would only help them in this situation. </p>
<p>“We can ask around; people here are kind and are usually ready to help,” Wild said absently rubbing at his face again. </p>
<p>“That’s the plan then, gather supplies and intel,” Twilight said decisively placing his hand on Wild’s shoulder and passing him as the group went through the last archway and into Kakariko village. </p>
<p>The Links split up then setting about reserving beds and venturing out to grab various supplies. Wild made his way over to a cooking pot and set to work making some potions to restock their supply. Wild didn’t have a lot of ingredients but he did his best. He considered briefly on going to the great fairy fountain and catching a couple fairies but dismissed the idea. He had one already in his slate, and he figured Legend or Hyrule would have one. Once he was satisfied that each person had at least one bottle of elixir a piece he set to work making dinner for the group. </p>
<p>His mind kept drifting back to the slate. What was happening and why now? He hated to admit it but the whole situation made his mouth taste like metal and he couldn’t help but agree with Warriors about the possible ambush. Wild didn’t even to attempt to pretend he knew how the towers worked, but as far as he was aware once the towers put the information on his slate that information remained. Wild rubbed his head trying to stave off the beginnings of a headache. The whole situation was turning into a big mess. </p>
<p>It took about an hour for the rest of the group to meet around the cooking pot for dinner. Everyone conveying roughly the same information. No one here had noticed anything out the ordinary besides the increase of monster attacks. This only helped to raise more alarm bells in Wild’s head. </p>
<p>“This whole situation makes no sense; you would think someone would have noticed something,” Legend grumbled tucking into the hearty stew Wild had made. </p>
<p>“Well, maybe not. This town is deep in a valley, there’s a good chance that no one has noticed simply thanks to the walls that literally surround this town,” Sky said calmly as he patted a cucco that had wandered close to him. The cucco was seemingly intent on stealing some of the vegetables from Sky’s bowl. Sky chuckled and gave the bird some carrot and went back to eating his stew. </p>
<p>Time nodded thoughtfully before speaking. </p>
<p>“Well given we found no new information it seems like we have no choice but to go to this tower and find out what’s wrong.” Time paused seeing that Warriors and Legend were about to chime in. </p>
<p>“We will go to the tower, but we will be going prepared for an ambush,” Time finished staring down the two boys with a look that said it was the last they would speak of it. </p>
<p>“The tower is in the Akkala region. It's going to be a bit of trek. I could go alone, teleport there and I could…” Wild started and slowly stopped talking seeing the look on his companion’s faces. It was Twilight that spoke first. </p>
<p>“There is no way that’s going to happen cub. We go together or not at all,” Twilight admonished and Wild sighed heavily. </p>
<p>“How long of a walk are we talking?” Hyrule asked over another mouthful of stew. Wild licked his lips before he answered. </p>
<p>“It’s going to take us a week to get there if we walk,” Wild said and he winced at the groans that split the air. They could do it, but it wasn’t going to be easy. It wasn’t a straight path to the tower, and the roads were barely safer during the day than they were at night. </p>
<p>“What about that teleport thing you were talking about?” Four asked trying find a way to mitigate the misery of the group. Wild thought for a moment. </p>
<p>“Never tried teleporting with another person before, let alone eight others. I suppose it’s possible if everyone has direct contact with me,” Wild said and Four nodded clearly thinking. </p>
<p>“You never tried it before? What if something goes wrong and we all merge together or something?” Legend cried and the group went quiet again thinking about the possible ramifications of teleporting multiple people. </p>
<p>“Well, I’ve never teleported with other people but that doesn’t mean I’ve never teleported with other living creatures,” Wild pondered out loud. </p>
<p>“This one time I accidently hit a cucco with a tree branch and I teleported after like the whole coop came out after me. Some of them came with me. They were okay, they only seemed a little disoriented.” Wild finished this thought sheepishly not looking at the horror on their faces. </p>
<p>“Why did you hit a cucco with a tree branch?” Sky asked, horrified at the wrong thing. Wild rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment. </p>
<p>“It was an accident! I was being attacked by bees and I-” Sky held up a hand in an attempt to stop him. He clearly was not prepared to deal with a crazy ass story right then. </p>
<p>“Hold on to that thought, we’ll get back to that later,” Four said interrupting Wild’s rambling off topic story. </p>
<p>“You think it’s possible to teleport with other people?” Four continued drawing the group’s attention back on topic. </p>
<p>Wild shrugged pulled out his slate and tapped on the screen before leaning over to Legend and grabbing his arm. With a twinkling of blue light strands the pair were gone. Everyone froze at the disappearing act. They looked around frantically meal forgotten until they heard shouting from the cliff side behind them. They whipped around and saw a very angry Legend pointing and shouting at Wild. Their voices were too far away to hear properly but they did notice when Legend suddenly stopped yelling and doubled over apparently sick from the teleportation. There was another twinkling of blue light and the boys were back. A very green looking Legend gasping, with hands on his knees trying not to lose any more of his dinner. Wild was smiling, mischief dancing around in his blue eyes. </p>
<p>“It works, not sure how many people I can take at once though,” Wild said patting Legend’s back. Legend weakly batted away his hand as he slowly stood up still very green in the face. </p>
<p>“I hate you,” Legend gasped out at Wild who only smiled. </p>
<p>“But it worked, and now we won’t have to spend a week walking to the tower,” Wild said with a toothy grin. Legend gave a scathing look and Wild gave a half assed attempt to make him feel better. </p>
<p>“I felt sick too the first couple times I teleported; you get used to it.” Legend only continued to glare at him and went to go sit back down. </p>
<p>“How did you teleport back here? I thought you could only teleport to certain points on the map?” Twilight asked and Wild’s eyes lit up as he held up a finger signaling them to wait. He looked through slate again and tapped on something. There was a flash of blue and Wild held out what looked like a coin. </p>
<p>“I found this not too long ago! It’s a traveler’s medallion, place it anywhere you want, and you make an instant warping point,” Wild said proudly as Twilight examined the object in his hand curious at how a such a small coin could hold so much power. There was a chorus of ‘Let me see’s and ‘hand it here’s so Wild passed the little coin around letting each of them examine the object. Once the coin made its way back to Wild and he tucked it back into his slate and Time addressed the group. </p>
<p>“Alright, so we have a plan. We teleport close to the tower and walk in.” Everyone nodded in agreement even Legend though his nod was tinged with green around his eyes. </p>
<p>“We should get some rest; it seems we have a big day tomorrow,” Time said stretching and making movements like he was about to stand. </p>
<p>“Hold on there old man, there’s something I want to discuss first,” Warriors piped up leaning forward eyes, locked onto Wild. </p>
<p>“Tell us about this cucco story first.” The group erupted then, yelling for Wild to continue the story he had unintentionally started earlier. Wild sighed, growing embarrassed as he felt his face turn a deep shade of pink. He rejoined the group with slight reluctance to tell the story. </p><hr/>
<p>They woke up early the next morning, knowing it was going to be a long day. After eating a very light breakfast at Wild’s urging and satisfied that everyone had something in their belly Wild went and sat down to look over the map. In the blank region of the map there were still little blue spots marked showing shrines they could still teleport to. The problem was figuring out which one would be close enough to the tower. </p>
<p>Wild scrunched up his face in thought as he tried to remember the exact area where the tower was. He knew the tower was near Tarrey Town and the south Akkala stable, but he wasn’t sure which one was closer. He thought about it while the others quietly checked their packs to make sure everything was in order. </p>
<p>Finally, after much mental debate Wild picked the shrine they would go to. He believed it was the one next to the stable, but they would have to wait to find out if he was right. There was no room for error, he didn’t know how his body was going to react to the near constant teleporting he was about to do. He had teleported in rapid succession before, but it was no more than 3 times, and even then, he had a little bit of break in between each trip. Wild drummed his fingers against the tabletop, he really didn’t want to have to make more trips than necessary. </p>
<p>“Figured out our landing spot?” Warriors asked breaking Wild from his thoughts as he put a hot cup of tea and small breakfast cake in front of him. </p>
<p>“I think so, and if we’re lucky we should also be right by a stable,” Wild said nodding and took a sip of tea. It was hot and sweet, and the cake was still warm and fluffy. He vaguely wondered where they got the cake from because he didn’t make it and he was very sure none of the others knew how to cook an egg let alone breakfast cakes or any cakes for that matter. Wild raised an eyebrow at Warriors gesturing to the tea and cake. Warriors shrugged and gestured to the women at the counter of the inn. </p>
<p>“She said someone named Paya dropped the tea and cakes off for us.” Wild nodded a small smile dancing across his lips as he sipped at the hot tea. Noticing his smile Warriors leaned in close. </p>
<p>“Oooo, got a girlfriend huh?” Warriors teased jabbing an elbow into Wild’s side making him flinch. </p>
<p>“She’s Impa’s granddaughter, she’s very nice but very shy,” Wild said quietly remembering the first time he met the girl. She had practically turned herself inside out with anxiety and shyness. </p>
<p>“You’re telling me you didn’t even flirt with her?” Warriors asked flabbergasted. Wild rolled his eyes and drank more tea. </p>
<p>“Not everyone has the urge to sleep with every girl they see,” Legend snarked as he sat down across from them. There was a cry of mock scorn from Warriors as he placed his hand on his chest as if he were hurt. Legend ignored him and turned his attention to Wild who downed the rest of his tea and finished off the cake. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to eat? Just teleporting that one time made me want to hurl,” Legend said eyeing Wild’s empty plate. </p>
<p>“It was something light, and anyways I’m used to teleporting.” Legend just rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“But this is going to be different, there’s going to be a lot of back and forth. Aren’t you worried?” Warriors asked curiosity mixing with other emotions Wild couldn’t place. Wild only shrugged again and stood. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen, this was their only plan for now. </p>
<p>“Eh, we’ll just have to burn that bridge when we get to it,” Wild said forcing a smile as he walked off to meet up the other heroes outside ignoring how Legend and Warriors looked at each other as he left. </p>
<p>Outside Time and Twilight were talking animatedly out front of the inn, about what Wild wasn’t sure. He continues to scan the area and saw Four, Wind and Hyrule off in the distance chatting with the cucco farmer as he threw food out for the birds. Sky was in the cucco pen, apparently helping the farmer by collecting eggs. </p>
<p>Wild paused then taking in the calm scene before him. He almost wanted runaway, forget what they had to do and just be free. To save this odd group that he started to consider his family from whatever the next couple days held. A knot of guilt started to form in his gut, his leg twitched as if he would start running at any moment. Then the strange bubble of calm and anxiety he was feeling burst as a squabbling Legend and Warriors emerged from the inn. The group’s eyes snapped over to them, the small group around that farmer said their respective goodbyes and jogged over to stand next to Time and Twilight. It was time to go. </p>
<p>Wild, Legend and Warriors met with the group and Time looked to Wild and nodded. Wild nodded back and looked around the group before addressing them. </p>
<p>“Now, I’m going to assume that this way of travel is going to be new to you, so I’m going to give you a couple of tips to help you guys not lose your breakfast,” Wild said giving a light cough and looked towards Legend who scowled back irritably. He felt the steady weight of eyes on him and Wild resisted the urge to rub at his scars. He hated being the center of attention. Twilight gave him an encouraging nod and Wild took a breath before continuing. </p>
<p>“First, don’t hold your breath. Focus on breathing normally, that will help with the nausea.” Heads nodded in understanding and he continued. </p>
<p>“Next try your best not to tense up, it makes your muscles weak when you land, and close your eyes if you have to. I’ve found it helps with the disorientation.” Wild gave a curt nod and looked around at the wide eyes staring back at him. The weight of their gazes felt heavier now, and he felt his hand reaching up towards his face. Noticing this he forced his hand back down to his side and waited for any questions the group could think of. </p>
<p>“Well, this sounds like a fun experience,” Warriors said breaking the silent tension that was steady building around the group. </p>
<p>“Trust me, it isn’t,” Legend grumbled unhappily. </p>
<p>“You were the one complaining about walking.” </p>
<p>“That doesn't mean I wouldn’t have walked!” Legend snapped. </p>
<p>“Will you both give it a rest? I’ve got a question.” Four's voice broke in between the growing argument between the two. Wild nodded and gestured for Four to ask his question. </p>
<p>“Should we bend our knees or anything like that?” Four asked eyes flashing an odd purple and Wild blinked at him. </p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know; I’ve never thought about it,” Wild answered suddenly feeling off kilter. Did he bend his knees? Now he wasn’t sure. Sensing his discomfort Twilight stepped in. </p>
<p>“Alright, enough talk, let’s get this show on the road,” Twilight said looking around for volunteers. </p>
<p>“Oh! Me first!” Wind hopped and capered about in his excitement. Wild couldn’t help but smile. He loved the enthusiasm of the youngest hero. Wild nodded and gestured him forward as he tapped on the slate and produced his travel medallion. Wind practically leapt forward nearly barreling right into Wild. Shaking his head Wild dropped the coin and there was a flash of a blue circle marking the new travel spot briefly before it disappeared from sight. </p>
<p>“See you later suckers!” Wind called out to the group flourishing a rupee wallet. Wild grabbed the other boy’s arm as there was a shout from Warriors as he realized the little shit just stole his wallet. Wild pressed a button and they were gone. </p>
<p>The youngest hero took the experience well. Once they rematerialized Wind opened his eyes and only staggered a little bit on the stone entryway of the shrine. Wild kept hold of him until the other seemed to get his bearings. Wind shook his head a couple times and then smiled at Wild. </p>
<p>“Let’s do that again!” He cried and Wild had to stifle a laugh. Nothing ever seemed to squash his spirit. </p>
<p>“Maybe later, until then stay over there and wait for the others.” Wild pointed to the side of the shrine. Wind nodded happily and hopped off the platform looking around at the new scenery. Satisfied that Wind was okay Wild tapped on his slate again and was off back to the others. </p>
<p>When he returned Warriors practically collided into Wild in his eagerness to go next. </p>
<p>“Just promise me you won’t kill the kid,” Twilight said trying his level best not to laugh at Warriors who had apparently been stomping around angrily prior to Wild’s return. </p>
<p>“No promises,” Warriors growled as he grabbed onto Wild’s arm. Wild looked at Twilight who just shrugged. Taking that as permission the two were off. </p>
<p>After Warriors and Wild landed at the shrine he stayed for a minute or two to make sure Warriors didn’t murder the youngest hero. Satisfied that he wouldn’t have to help dig a grave, Wild made quick work gathering the others. It was a long process but each one handled the experience rather well. </p>
<p>Four went next and only looked a little green when Wild left him with the other two. Sky and Time both were a little disoriented but all in all they seemed no worse for wear. Wild on the other hand was starting to feel odd with each new trip. </p>
<p>It started as a little tremble in his hands and had slowly progressed to his breathing becoming a little strained. Time noticed this after he had recovered from the disorientation and gave him a worried look. </p>
<p>“Are you okay? You look a little pale. You can take a break if you need to,” Time said seeing that Wild seemed to wobble slightly. Wild took a deep breath and shook his head. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, I’m almost done anyways,” Wild said with a slightly wonky smile. Time looked unconvinced but Wild was gone before he had a chance to say anything else. He just wanted to get this done already. </p>
<p>To his surprise Legend was next to go, apparently getting impatient and wanting to get the experience over with. Wild felt sweat breaking out on his forehead but ignored it. He was almost done, just a couple more rounds. Dropping off the clearly nauseated Legend in the care of Time, Wild quickly traveled back to collect the next hero. </p>
<p>The tremors in his hand grew exponentially worse and his heart was beginning to race like he had just got done running away from a guardian stalker. Wild closed his eyes when he landed back in the village trying to relax his heartbeat. When he opened his eyes, he saw a concerned Twilight and Hyrule staring at him. Saying nothing Wild gestured for Hyrule to come forward. Hyrule for his part hesitated, eyeing him up and down clearly thinking. Wild could tell Hyrule was going to say something but before he could Wild took a couple steps forward, hand trembling and grasped Hyrule's sleeve and pressed the button. Swirling blue lights swallowed the pair and Wild had a quick glimpse of Twilight’s disapproving glare before the lights clouded his vision. </p>
<p>Wild staggered a bit on landing, his head spinning and the makings of a headache pounding behind his eyes. He took a few moments to breathe and rub his eyes willing the feeling to pass. Once he felt a little better, he looked over to Hyrule to make sure he was doing okay. He looked okay for the most part, slightly green and wobbly. Hyrule’s eyes were wide as he took deep breaths trying to fight through the nausea. Once Hyrule had a composed himself he turned to face Wild. </p>
<p>“Wild, I think you should stop for a little, I think…” though he was cut off when Wild shook his head slightly giving him a lopsided grin. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, just a little tired,” He lied, he felt like Hell, but he didn’t want the other boy to worry about him. Wild could do this, he could do his part to make the others' lives a bit easier and if that meant he felt horrible for a few minutes then it was a small price to pay. </p>
<p>“No really, I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Hyrule continued as Warriors came up to help Hyrule off the landing of the shrine. Hearing what Hyrule was saying Warriors threw a worried look at Wild. Warriors too looked him up and down and the caption’s eyes hardened. </p>
<p>“Wild, I agree with ‘Rule, you look like Hell, come over here so you can take a breather,” Warriors said in a hard tone, clearly a command. Wild only gave him a tired smile in response already fiddling with the slate to set off for the last member of the group. </p>
<p>“No guys, seriously it’s fine. Besides, it’s just one more trip, I can do that.” Goddesses he really hoped he could. </p>
<p>Wild almost had to force himself to press the button, his body was screaming at him to stop. But he fought through his discomfort. ‘Just one more, one more trip and everyone will be here and then I can relax,’ he thought to himself. The others we’re clearly about to protest, mouths beginning to open to plead their case or command him to sit, but blue lights twisted around him and carried him away back to the village before a word could be spoken. </p>
<p>This time when he landed Wild couldn’t help but nearly stumble and fall to the ground. His head felt light and his legs wobbled with his weight. Luckily Twilight noticed this and ran forward catching him before he fell. </p>
<p>“Woah there cub, Hylia, just sit down for a second.” Twilight said slowly sitting Wild on the ground. Wild’s head was a pounding agony, and his whole body shuddered against his will. Wild noticed passively that his muscles felt weak and his breathing was coming out in sharp gasps. He practically slumped over on the grass and Twilight sat next to him quickly to help prop him up. </p>
<p>“You’re pushing yourself too hard,” Twilight said handing Wild some water which he took gratefully. The glass felt cool against his hand and he downed the whole bottle in less than minute. </p>
<p>“I’ll be okay, just… just need to sit down for a minute,” Wild gasped brushing away Twilight’s worry. Carefully he leaned back on shaky arms and looked at the fluttering paper talismans above them. It sounded like Twilight wanted to argue but he just hummed instead, supporting the other as they sat. After a few minutes of sitting Wild felt the tremors in his limbs lessen and the pounding in his head faded to a dull thrum. Wild shifted and cracked his neck hoping the tension would disappear. It did not. </p>
<p>“Are you okay? Can you travel one last time? If not, we can always…” Twilight trailed off when Wild shook his head. </p>
<p>“And what would we do otherwise? Walk there? Besides the others would think something went wrong,” Wild sighed tiredly. He was starting to regret sitting down. The longer they sat there he could feel the weight of exhaustion settling into his bones. Wild came to the decision that if they didn’t leave soon, he would be too tired to be of any help. </p>
<p>“Anyways, I think I’m good,” Wild sighed as he stretched, “Just had to take a break.” He was lying but it wasn’t like they had a choice; the others were waiting for them to show up. </p>
<p>“Okay, but only if you’re sure,” Twilight said standing and pulling Wild to his feet. Wild wobbled slightly and gave Twilight a small smile. </p>
<p>Twilight gave him a once over and frowned not liking what he saw. Wild for his part was already fiddling with his slate setting up the last trip. Twilight apparently came to a decision then, but it was already too late, Wild not willing to hear what the other had to say was already grabbing on to his arm. </p>
<p>“Wait!” Twilight cried “I’ve changed my mind, let’s wait a few…” Twilight started but was cut off by Wild who had already pressed on the screen of the slate. There was a second where they both made eye contact and Wild had the distinct feeling he was going to hear about this later. The deed was done however, and blue light swirled up and warped the pair away. </p><hr/>
<p>Wild was fully aware he had made a poor decision when they got to their destination. No sooner had their feet hit the stone of the shrine’s entrance when Wild’s legs gave out from underneath him, slamming him knees first on the ground. His body radiated exhaustion, he was shaking all over and felt weak. His head felt like he taken several clubs to it. He was dimly aware of someone talking to him, but he was too busy trying to get his breath back. </p>
<p>Wild felt hands grab onto his shoulders and they leaned him back, so he was slumped against the pedestal of the shrine. He felt something drip from his nose and he glanced down to see a trickle of blood coming from his nose. Wild blinked dumbly for a few moments feeling the blood drip off his chin and land on his shirt. He grimaced; blood was a pain in the ass to get out of clothes. There was something being pressed into his hand and mumbling voices urging him to do something. He looked down at his hand and saw he was now holding some jerky and a bottle of some brightly colored liquid. </p>
<p>“Stop staring at it and eat.” It was Hyrule’s voice he realized though it sounded miles away. As he sat there the fog that had settled around his brain lifted slightly. Wild blinked again and finally started to process the faces the were staring at him. Hyrule was looking at him expectantly still urging him to eat. Time was also there looking concerned and slightly frustrated. Mechanically Wild brought the food to his mouth and began to chew. There was a sigh of relief from Hyrule who turned to Time with a smile. </p>
<p>“He’ll be okay… he ju-… in a minute or…” Hyrule was clearly explaining something to Time who was nodding, but he was having a hard time hearing exactly what was being said. which was probably bad considering they were practically right next to him. </p>
<p>‘I should be worried about this,’ Wild thought to himself but he couldn’t bring himself to really care at that moment. He just sniffled back a little before he continued to eat his pieces of jerky. </p>
<p>To Wild’s surprise Hyrule was right, as he ate, he felt some life coming back to him. He started to drink heavily from the bottle not even tasting the sweet tang of juice. He would have downed the bottle in three seconds if he wasn’t forced to slow down by Hyrule who made him lower the bottle. </p>
<p>“Easy…. ‘mall sips f.. ‘ow, you’ll….yourself sick.” Hyrule’s voice was cutting in and out but Wild got the gist and nodded carefully trying not to make his head hurt even more. </p>
<p>Distantly he heard what he assumed were other voices and looked over to see Time talking to Twilight, Hyrule appearing to jump in occasionally. Even though they were close Wild still couldn’t really hear what they were saying. Now that the fog that had settled over his brain was finally lifting, he was steadily growing more alarmed over the fact that he couldn’t hear. Apparently, his facial expression was enough because Hyrule gave him a questioning look when he glanced Wild’s way again. </p>
<p>“I don’t think my ears are working, I can’t really hear anything,” Wild explained and hoped he wasn’t yelling. Wild took another bite of food and Hyrule gave him a knowing nod and leaned closer to answer him. </p>
<p>“That’s probably a side effect of using up most of your energy, it should come back soon.” Wild was confused but too tired to put anymore thought into the issue right then. So, he simply shrugged, nodded and went back to eating his food. When he finished off the last of the jerky, he could feel that the tremors in his limbs had subsided. His head still ached, and he felt weak, but it was a marked improvement from a few minutes earlier. He wiped the blood from his nose and finished off that last bit of juice setting the bottle gently down on the ground. He didn’t feel great, but he definitely felt better than before. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling cub?” Twilight asked noticing Wild putting down the empty bottle. Wild was happy to note that Hyrule was right, he could hear a lot better now. Wild gave him a lopsided smile and shrugged. </p>
<p>“I’ve felt better but nothing to really complain about either,” Wild said, in truth he felt like he’d just got done being trampled by multiple Lynels and he desperately wanted to go to sleep but he didn’t want the others to worry so he kept that bit of information to himself. Besides that, he wanted to know something first. </p>
<p>“Hyrule, you were saying something earlier about what happened, but I couldn’t really hear what you’re talking about,” Wild said to Hyrule while fighting back a yawn. Hyrule nodded moving closer to make sure Wild could hear him. </p>
<p>“Basically, what seemed to have happened is that you're teleporting so frequently in one sitting used up all your energy.” Hyrule was about to continue but Wild cut him off. </p>
<p>“But how? I thought it was just the slate doing all the hard work, I don’t even have magic to use I don’t think,” Wild asked as he carefully shifted his weight to a more comfortable position. Hyrule was shaking his head when he answered. </p>
<p>“I didn’t say it was magic, I said energy.” Wild didn’t really see the difference. Hyrule must have noticed that he wasn’t getting the concept and sighed, rubbing at his eyes. </p>
<p>“Think of it like this, that slate of yours does a lot of stuff right?” Hyrule asked and Wild nodded. </p>
<p>“And in order to do that stuff the slate needs energy. So, the slate takes small amounts of your energy every time you use it.” Wild gave another nod and gestured for Hyrule to continue. </p>
<p>“Usually, the power it pulls from you is minimal, the things you’re doing are fairly simple. However, it would seem that the constant teleporting you were doing caused the slate to draw a lot of energy from you each time you teleported. So, by the time you were done, the slate had drained you to the point where you collapsed,” Hyrule finished and Wild turned the idea over in his head. He never had to think about the slate like that before but thinking on it now it did make sense. </p>
<p>“I wonder if the amount of people being teleported at once made this ‘energy draw’ worse.” Time pondered and Wild jumped a little, he had forgotten Time was there. Hyrule gave a non-committal shrug. </p>
<p>“Tough to say if it was amount of people teleporting at once or if it was the sheer number of times, he teleported in one sitting. It is possible that both factors contributed to the issue though. We would have to test it, see what happens,” Hyrule said and Wild could see Twilight shaking his head. </p>
<p>“No, we’re not trying that. What if it kills him or something?” Twilight argued and Hyrule was going to say something but Wild interrupted. </p>
<p>“While this is probably something I’m going to play around with later, I was wondering if we could start off to camp?” Wild asked, he could feel himself mentally drifting and was fairly certain he would fall asleep right there if they continued to talk. </p>
<p>“Sure cub, are you sure you can walk?” Time asked and Wild answered by hauling himself up using the plinth behind him for leverage. He bit down a groan of pain and forced himself to stand upright. Though when he went to step forward, he wobbled dangerously. Luckily, he was immediately supported on either side by Twilight and Hyrule. Draping his arms over their shoulders he nodded his thanks, and they began to walk down the steep slope. </p>
<p>“Turns out you were right about the stable, we landed right above it. We already have beds reserved so you can go get some sleep,” Hyrule said and Wild nodded thankful he had a bed to sleep in. </p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll get a little rest then I’ll make some dinner for everyone.” Wild yawned his head bobbing, he could feel his eye lids trying to droop. He was doing his best not to let them. Twilight only hummed in response and the group continued walking. </p>
<p>Once they walked in the stable it wasn’t long until they were suddenly surrounded by the rest of their party. Each asking with various levels of concern how Wild was doing. Wild heard Twilight and Hyrule saying something but he was just focusing on not falling asleep on his feet. Apparently, Time said something to the rest of group because just as suddenly everyone was gone, and he was landing face first on a bed. He groaned with relief and rolled to his back. His vision was fuzzy and there were moats of black spots floating around his vision. He felt a hand gently pat his forehead and Twilight’s voice drifted down to his ears. </p>
<p>“Get some rest cub, you earned it.” Wild’s eyes were already sliding closed. He couldn’t keep them open even if he wanted to. With a sigh Wild let himself slip into a warm and soft dreamless sleep. </p><hr/>
<p>Wild felt himself floating on the cusp of wakefulness. He was still floating in a peaceful nothingness, his mind not latching on to anything except the feeling of weightlessness. </p>
<p>Dimly he noticed that there was a subtle pressure on the bed right behind his back. Then the sound of heavy breathing right in his ear before it turned into a low dark chuckle. Then suddenly Wild was wide awake, sitting up quickly. For a few moments he didn’t know where he was or how he got there, and he twisted around searching for who had laughed in his ear. </p>
<p>The noise was familiar, a light almost breathy laugh but he couldn’t place where he heard it before. The room he was in was dimly lit, other beds lined the walls and then he remembered where he was. The stable, the one in south Akkala that he teleported all his companions to. </p>
<p>His arms and chest had an odd buzz in them from the sudden rush of adrenaline after getting startled. He took a shaky breath and got out of bed. He felt worlds better but still a bit tired and the faint traces of a headache still lined the edges of his skull. </p>
<p>Then with a start he remembered that he had to make dinner. He took a shaky breath and trotted outside to the cooking pot. As he emerged from the tent, he heard laughing voices and the clinking of forks against plates. Looking over he saw his friends eating happily around the pot, Wind looked in his direction and noticed him standing there awkwardly and called him over, holding his plate in the air while gesturing with his other hand for him to come sit. </p>
<p>“Hey there, sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?” Warriors asked and Wild could feel himself blush. </p>
<p>“You didn’t wake me; I would have made dinner,” Wild said ignoring the other’s comment. </p>
<p>“That’s quite alright, we were able to manage just fine, here have some,” Time said filling a plate with what looked like rice and beef with a brown sauce. Wild looked at it distrustfully. </p>
<p>“Who made it?” Wild asked not reaching for the plate. </p>
<p>“Well, it wasn’t Hyrule so you’re safe from being poisoned,” Legend quipped and there was a quite snort of outrage from Hyrule. Everyone laughed, and Wild managed a small breathy laugh after a few moments. </p>
<p>“Is everything okay?” Twilight asked watching as Wild twisted the hem of his cloak in between his fingers. </p>
<p>“Huh? Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I uh, I’m just still waking up. Hey, did any of you check on me a couple minutes ago?” Wild asked before he could talk himself out of it. The group looked at each other confused. </p>
<p>“No, everyone has been hanging out here waiting for dinner to be done,” Four answered, the group slowly looked to each other, quietly confirming the answer. Wild nodded his heart was still fluttering like a bird caught in a cage, his hands trembled slightly. </p>
<p>“Are you going to have some dinner, Wild?” Time asked breaking him from his thoughts. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I just need to splash some water on my face, I still feel kind of not all here,” Wild answered and Time nodded, placing the plate next to the fire to keep the food warm. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to come with you?” Twilight asked and Wild shook his head quickly. </p>
<p>“No, you eat, I’ll be back in a second,” Wild said in a rush, quickly turning and making his way around the back of the stable where barrels of rainwater stood. The orange sunset sky was quickly darkening, shadows stretching long in the failing light of day. Wild hovered over the barrels looking in at the darkened waters before reaching his hands in to splash some water on his burning cheeks. He wondered distantly if he was getting sick. He hoped not. Or maybe he was just starting to lose his mind a small voice whispered in the back of mind. </p>
<p>“I just need a good night's sleep, that’s all I need, and I’ll be right as rain in the morning,” He muttered to himself quietly, now using the water to wash away the remnants of blood from his face. </p>
<p>“You’ll definitely need it young one,” A voice quietly said behind him. Wild whirled around heart pounding in panic but saw no one. </p>
<p>Eyes wide he rested himself against the barrel and struggled to get his breathing back to its normal calm. He was imagining things, he just needed to relax that was all. His eyes still scanned the darkened trees around him, searching for anyone hiding. Judging that there was no one there he pushed off the barrels and made his way swiftly back to the safety of the group. </p>
<p>Wild was so preoccupied he didn’t even notice that his shadow seemed to stay behind melting into the darkness. It watched Wild scurry away and let out a laugh that was quickly swallowed by the nighttime breeze that came rolling off the cliffs above. </p>
<p>Yes, it thought to itself maliciously tomorrow would be a very fun day indeed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Dark Imposter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One climbs up the tower, but two come back down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, this chapter is kind of intense, readers beware.<br/>TW: Blood, severe injury, violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heroes actually slept in the next morning after their adventures with teleportation the day before. The sun was well over the horizon line by the time anyone rolled out of bed. </p><p>Wild was thankful for the late start. After eating dinner the night before (only after being reassured that Hyrule hadn’t cooked it) he only stayed up long enough to briefly discuss their plan of attack for the next day which was very very brief. </p><p>The plan basically boiled down to walking up the massive towering structure and fighting where they must. After that Wild had excused himself and went back to bed to collapse fully clothed in his gear, he didn’t even bother to take off his shoes. </p><p>Wild was surprised to see that he was the first to rise that morning. He also found that he felt well rested and ready to face the day, he certainly wasn’t expecting that. He stretched and yawned about to hop out of bed when he noticed his shoes were by his bed side. His hands flitted around his chest when he also realized his various weapon belts had also been removed. A quick glance around and he found them hanging on a peg next to the bed. </p><p>He must have been truly tired as to not even feel anyone removing them. He tried not to think about it. Years in the wild had taught him to sleep lightly always prepared to fight. The idea that he was so incapacitated that he didn’t even feel his weapon belts being removed made him uneasy. He hoped he wasn’t losing his edge. </p><p>Wild dressed quickly then, shoving he feet in his boots and changing his blue tunic for his Hylian tunic which had more protective padding. For some reason Wild had the feeling he was going to need it. There was an odd feeling of anxiety weighing on him as well, and he couldn’t seem to shake it off. The familiar weight of the leather armor comforted him slightly though, as he tightened the straps. He quickly fixed his hair too, pulling the tie tighter and making sure there wasn’t any pieces out of place. </p><p>Finally, dressed and ready, Wild trotted out front to the cooking pot. He might have missed making dinner, but he was going to make sure breakfast was ready. He searched through his slate seeing what he had on hand. After a few minutes of contemplation, he quickly threw together a breakfast of eggs, mixed vegetables and thickly sliced potatoes. </p><p>It wasn’t long until the others started to trickle out from the stable. The delicious waft of food calling them from bed. Before long they all found a seat and were eating greedily. </p><p>“Okay, we barely talked how we were going to get to this tower thing. Wild, do you have any nuggets of wisdom for us?” Warriors asked with a mouthful of eggs. Wild nodded and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. </p><p>“Alright, so to get to this tower we could go one of two ways. The first way is to climb the stairs that zigzag up the mountain that the tower is on. But we would have to destroy some flying guardians and fight monsters all the way to the top,” Wild explained looking around the group to gauge their reactions. </p><p>“And the other way?” Four prodded and Wild continued. </p><p>“The other way is to rock climb up the back of the mountain. No monsters or guardians but it’s a sheer cliff and would take some time to climb up.” The others exchanged looks. Each option had its pros and cons. </p><p>“Well, if we used the stairs, we would save energy in case of a fight.” Warriors thought out loud. </p><p>“But what if we're ambushed on the stairs? They would have the upper hand,” Legend said countering Warrior’s argument. Warriors shrugged. </p><p>“So, you prefer the steep climb?” Warriors asked. </p><p>“No, in fact I really don’t. I vote stairs all the way if it saves me potentially breaking my leg again. I just wanted to look at all potential problems,” Legend said angrily chewing on his eggs. He rubbed his right leg, soothing away phantom pain. </p><p>“Personally, I vote for the stairs,” Wild interjected to everyone’s evident surprise. </p><p>“I have some special arrows that will take down the guardians in one shot, and the monsters shouldn’t pose a real threat,” Wild explained. “Not to mention it will help us keep our strength up if we don’t have to climb all the way up to the top of the mountain.” Wild finished, looking down at his plate as he scooped up the last of his potatoes. </p><p>“Well then, all in favor of the stairs say aye,” Time said and there was a chorus of Ayes. Apparently, no one wanted to have to climb a sheer cliff. Somehow Wild wasn’t too shocked by that, considering every time the group had to climb anything it was inevitable that someone (usually Legend) would get hurt. </p><p>“The Ayes have it, we use the stairs,” Time said approvingly as he put his plate down. It didn’t take long to finishing putting the plan together. They all decided it would be Wild and Twilight first. Wild to clear the guardians ahead of the main group and Twilight to engage any monsters ahead of Wild that might try to attack while Wild was otherwise engaged. The others would quickly follow to support. Happy with their plan they dispersed, prepping their gear and making sure they had everything packed and ready to go. </p><p>The group was off within the hour making the short trek to the base of the mountain with very little small talk. Wild had expected some more lively banter but it appeared that he wasn’t the only one with the weight of anxiety hanging around him. Time and Twilight's posture was like taught bow strings and Legend was fiddling with his rings. Warriors and Wind were chatting quietly but not like normal; it was more subdued. Four and Sky followed behind their eyes darting around at everything. They were all preparing for the fight that was to come. </p><p>All too soon they were gathered at the base of the fortress. Because in reality that what it was, a fortress that we seemingly built around a mountain. Wild shuddered at the memory of first climbing to the top of the mountain. It had been very difficult and scary. The sun was bathing the side of the mountain in brilliant warmth that he knew would disappear come night fall. As he gazed at the fortress Wild felt a strange thrum of fear, his brain was screaming at him to get out of there, to leave. Wild took a deep breath, shaking away the anxiety the best he could. He had to work to do and the faster he got it done the faster he would be out of there. The heroes gathered behind some boulders that hid them from the view of the flying monstrosity that patrolled the bottom of the stairs. </p><p>“Okay, Wild, Twilight it looks like you’re up,” Time said as he watched the thing fly back and forth. They both nodded and climbed over the boulders staying low and running for the next patch of cover. They were silent as they ran, careful not to draw attention to their group. </p><p>“Are you sure you can hit that?” Twilight asked once they were alone. “That thing doesn’t seem to want to stay still for too long.” </p><p>Wild hummed in response eyes locked on target. He knew what to do, he had taken these things down so many times it was almost muscle memory at this point. But he knew Twilight would tell him no if he told him. So, deciding it was better to ask for forgiveness rather than permission, Wild pulled out one of his ancient arrows and activated it and knocked it to the string of his bow. </p><p>“I’ve got this, stay here” Wild said before he launched himself out from their hiding spot and began running towards the stairs. Wild could hear Twilight curse and call after him but he ignored him. The guardian was making its way back and Wild snapped up his bow, planted his feet and aimed before he gave a loud whistle. Instantly there was a beam of red light targeting on to him, beeping loudly as it began to lock on. Wild took a moment to readjust his aim to the slightly bobbing blue orb that acted as the thing’s eye. The world stilled as he breathed in and let the arrow fly. </p><p>There was a twang of bow string and Wild watched the brilliant streak of blue fly towards the flying machine. His arrow struck true in the guardian’s eye and the guardian seemed to twitch and shudder. The propellers exploded violently as black smoke laced with pink swirling light engulfed the thing before plummeting to the earth with an explosive bang. A wide smile broke across his face as adrenaline sang through his veins. </p><p>Wild lowered his bow and jogged over to the machine. From sheer force of habit, he bent over to scoop up some of the small parts that had broken loose from the guardian. Pulling out his slate he dropped them in. Once done he turned around to face the group and gestured for them to follow. There was a pause as eight pairs of wide eyes stared at him. </p><p>“Come on! The stairs should be clear for a little bit now!” Wild called out to them when the group still hadn’t moved. Finally snapped out of their stupor the other heroes began to clamber over the boulders and made their way towards him. Wild noticed with a wince that Twilight seemed to be several shades of pissed and Wild prepared for his rage. </p><p>“You’re a crazy fuck,” Legend yelled in disbelief when he was close enough. Wild gave a small smile as the others quickly crowded around. Wild was about to say something when Twilight shoved past Legend jabbing a finger in Wild’s chest. </p><p>“And what exactly was that fucking bullshit?” Twilight yelled giving Wild another shove for good measure. </p><p>“It was me handling the guardian.” Wild snapped back, not appreciating being shoved. </p><p>“That was you being fucking reckless! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Twilight was practically spitting with rage. Wild took another step back, feeling the sharp sting of shame and rage wash over him. Wild took a breath ready to yell back when Time stepped in and separated the two. </p><p>“Hey, that is enough!” Time thundered and glared at Twilight and Wild. Twilight continued to glare at Wild and Wild couldn’t look at either of them. He didn’t trust himself to answer right away. </p><p>“I agree that what Wild did was reckless, and I want to hear why he did what he did,” Time said looking at Wild expectantly. Wild squirmed under his glare but forced himself to look at them. </p><p>“Look, that was the only way to get a clean shot. The arrows I have specifically to take these things down are hard to come by and I don’t have many to spare.” Wild began fidgeting uncomfortably before taking a calming breath to continue. </p><p>“I’m sorry but it was the only way to make sure I didn’t fuck it up,” Wild said, there was a slight tremor in his voice that he hoped the others wouldn’t be able to hear. Time nodded clearly thinking about something. </p><p>“These special arrows of yours, how many do you have?” Time asked and Wild glanced at his quiver counting quickly. </p><p>“I have four arrows left,” Wild said and there was a heavy weight that fell on the group. “That’s why I need those guardians to lock onto me, it keeps them steady enough and lessens the chance that I’ll miss.” To his surprise it was Twilight who spoke first. </p><p>“Alright, if that’s the case we need to think of a new plan because I’m having a hard time figuring out how to support you,” Twilight said crossing his arms waiting for Wild to think of a plan. Wild chewed at the inside of his cheek and looked at the stairs thinking. The stairs were narrow and didn’t offer a lot of room for close range fighting. </p><p>“Okay, here’s what we do, I go first up the stairs with Twilight following close behind. Twilight can shoot any enemies that come my way while I get the guardian's attention and take it down.” He paused and looked at the group. </p><p>“You guys follow and offer what support you can but when I signal for you to take cover press yourselves against the wall so that the guardian can’t target on to you.” It wasn’t the most solid of plans, but it was all he could think of. There were nods as everyone accepted the new plan quickly. They ordered themselves so that the better archers of the group were first, then the others would follow. </p><p>They wasted no time making their way up the stairs. Wild with bow at the ready moved quickly, hugging close to the wall to make sure the others had a clear shot at the enemies that popped up on the staircase. After the second guardian was taken down the group made quick work of taking out the few monsters that had taken to patrolling the stairs, before once again hugging the wall and moving forward. </p><p>All things considered the plan worked like a dream. The group of heroes moved like a well-oiled machine. There was only one misstep when a bokoblin had surprised the group and knocked into Wild just as he was about to take down the last guardian. The shot went wide missing the thing by a mile. Wild had to quickly reload and shoot, this time landing the second arrow deep into the glowing blue eye of the guardian. It had crashed into the staircase just in front of the group and took out the last two bokoblins that were harassing them. </p><p>When the Links finally reached the top, they all had a look at the mysterious tower. They leaned back and looked up at the monstrous thing. It was absolutely gigantic. Various platforms dotted the outside shaft of the tower like some sort of odd flower stem. Though they quickly noticed something else about the base of the tower. It seemed to be surrounded by black and pink goo. </p><p>“Ew, what is this stuff?” Wind asked as he leaned down and reached a hand out as if he was going to touch the odd substance. Wild noticing this quickly strode over and smacked the other’s hand away. </p><p>“Don’t touch that, it will hurt you if you touch it,” Wild said quickly. Wind’s eyes grew large with alarm. </p><p>“But what is this?” Wind pressed looking at the large amount of roiling gross that was not only surrounding the tower but also seemed to be slowly moving up the tower as well. Wild chewed on the inside of his cheek as he tried to think of how to explain. </p><p>“It’s called malice, it showed up when the Calamity destroyed my Hyrule over one hundred years ago,” Wild began, but he was having trouble getting his thoughts back in order. The heavy weight of dread and anxiety was now like a stone in his gut, making him feel queasy. </p><p>“This is wrong, this stuff shouldn’t be here. Not in this huge amount,” Wild muttered taking a step closer to the dangerous material. “Most of It should have been destroyed along with the Calamity, there’s no way it should be here in this large amount.” There was a sickly feeling slowly growing in his gut that was akin to panic. </p><p>“You said it hurts you, what do you mean by that?” Warriors asked as he put a hand on Wild’s shoulder offering his silent support. Wild shuddered remembering the first time he encountered the substance. He swallowed hard preparing to explain. </p><p>“It feels like the most painful thing you’ve ever touched. Like lighting but so cold it burns your soul. The longer you’re in contact, the pain grows exponentially worse.” Wild took a deep breath. The memory of the pain still hauntingly clear. The group around him was as quite as a grave, waiting for him to continue. Wild coughed attempting to reorder his thoughts once again. </p><p>“It also acts like a poison. It makes your whole body weak and makes you sick,” Wild said quietly, his thoughts growing distant as if trying to protect him from the memories. </p><p>“How… How many times have you been exposed to this malice?” Four asked quietly from just behind him. Wild hadn’t even noticed him moving. </p><p>“Enough times. Accidentally stepping into it during a fight, brushing against while exploring castle town, in the castle…” Wild trailed off shuddering swallowing the acrid taste of metal that had filled his mouth. No one said a word, they were all transfixed in horror at Wild’s explanation. </p><p>“Every time I’ve been exposed to the stuff it took me days to recover. The fevers were the worst.” Wild shivered and swallowed hard again his hand slowly tracing the scars on his neck. He didn’t even notice Twilight standing next to him until he felt him brush against his shoulder snapping him back to the present. Wild looked over to him then and nodded his thanks for helping him come back to the present situation. </p><p>“Alright, don’t touch the goop. Got it. Now how the fuck are we getting up there?” Legend said eyeing the tower and pool of malice at the bottom. </p><p>“Ah, first of all you guys aren’t going up, there’s not enough room for all of us,” Wild said jogging around the rubble looking for something to help get closer to the tower. </p><p>“Well, it looks like you aren’t either, it looks like there’s a wide band of that malice stuff wrapped around the middle of the tower,” Time said apparently finished with his jog around the tower. Wild frowned and glared up at the tower before grabbing his slate turning his attention to finding a different way up. </p><p>Wild tapped on the glass and activated magnesis and pulled out a large flat metal beam from the malice. He carefully maneuvered the beam to lay across a gap connecting two pieces of the rubble so he could get closer to the tower to see his options. </p><p>He couldn’t climb the tower, and it looked like leaping from a higher ledge was also out of the question seeing as the malice had swelled up past any usable ledges. It was then that he truly missed Revali’s Gale. He huffed out a sigh, feeling a pang of loss at the thought of the lost champion. Wild shook his head, he had to pay attention, he didn’t have time to slip into melancholy now. Turning to walk out to stand with the others he saw what looked like a person standing in a darkened-out cove. He whipped around but only saw the darkened corners of a wrecked room. Chills crawled up his spine and he double timed it back to the others. </p><p>When he returned to the group, they seemed to be spit balling ideas on how to get up the tower. “We could use our claw shots maybe?” Hyrule suggested but Time shook his head. </p><p>“The claw shot doesn’t have the range we need, and there would be a good chance it wouldn’t latch properly” </p><p>“I could try to use my gusty bellows, maybe I could blow the stuff off?” Sky said as he pawed through his bag. </p><p>“If that were the case we would just have to wait for a stiff enough breeze. No, that stuff is stuck on there tight,” Legend said tapping his chin with his index finger. </p><p>“Oh, I know! We find a barrel and a board, and we can set it up like a seesaw! I could my hammer to launch him into the air!” Wind said with a crazed look in his eye. There was a pause. </p><p>“Do you think you could get enough power to launch Wild up high enough?” Warriors asked. Twilight shook his head. </p><p>“We are not launching him off a…” but Wild interjected. </p><p>“It might work, though I might need something with a little more power,” Wild said as he looked through his slate. </p><p>“No, no we aren’t doing this. We can find another way,” Twilight said trying to wrestle the slate away. Wild danced out of the way and sly grin playing on his face when he found what he wanted. With a tap and bright flash of blue he held a square bomb above his head and gave a victorious cry and ran to the tallest ledge he could find. </p><p>“Absolutely not!” Twilight cried as he sprinted after him. Wild was already scrambling up the wall, bomb under his arm and laughing maniacally. He felt Twilight’s hand scrabble at his boot, but he kicked away and got out of his reach. </p><p>“Come on Twi! It’s the best option we have!” Wild said with a sly smile, peering down at the murderous look his mentor was giving him. </p><p>“We can find another way!” He cried and Wild just shook his head. The grin that graced his face was almost painful. </p><p>“While you guys find another way, I’ll be trying my way. You better get your shields at the ready!” Wild called down and trotted away from the edge scooping the bomb up as he went. </p><p>“Like I said earlier, he really is a crazy fuck,” Wild heard Legend say as he braced himself behind a shield. The others mumbled in agreement as they too readied themselves behind shields. Wild placed the bomb at the end of the ledge closest to the tower and backed up pulling out his own shield. </p><p>He couldn’t understand why the others were freaking out, it’s not like this was the first time he did something like this. Then again, he supposed that maybe the others didn’t actually see him do this. It was dark after all, and it they were kind of distracted with not being murdered by the monsters that had suddenly popped up in the middle of camp. He gave a little mental shrug, he supposed it was a little of column A and a little of column B. </p><p>“Please be careful! We don’t have a lot of potions to spare!” Time called out from where he crouched. Wild gave a nod and threw him a thumbs up. </p><p>“No promises!” Wild yelled back before racing forward towards the bomb. He gave a jump, positioned his shield beneath him and exploded the bomb. Wild felt the heat of the explosion heat up the shield beneath him and was launched straight up into the air. His stomach lurched with the sudden momentum and he gave a delighted cry as he felt weightless. The bomb did a great job launching him, nearly blasting him right to the very top to the tower. Just as he felt gravity start to pull at his boots, he deployed his paraglider drifting him close enough to the tower for him to grab the ledge. He hung there a moment before he heaved himself up and onto the edge of the tower. </p><p>It was cold up there, the wind cut through him and he felt his teeth starting to chatter. His breath puffed out in little clouds of steam. Looking down he saw his companions looking up at him. Wild waved down and gave them a thumbs up. He couldn’t hear their voices as they yelled up to him, the wind whistled too loud and drowned them out. </p><p>Shrugging Wild stood and turned to the face the plinth that sat in the middle of the tower. The guidance stone that sat above the plinth was still glowing a soft blue, nothing marking that something was wrong. </p><p>Wild felt his apprehension grow as he looked all around the top of the tower. This felt wrong. The shadows seemed to cling to corners despite the bright glow of the sun. He drew his sword and cautiously approached the plinth his eyes darting from shadow to shadow. When he reached the center, he took a moment to circle it, inspecting the silent stone before him. It looked fine, but he felt a deep apprehension and distrust building in his chest. His brain was telling him to run, go back to the others and get the hell out of there. Wild swallowed the fear down, he would be quick and then they could leave. </p><p>Without any more fore thought he placed the slate down on the plinth… and nothing happened. His brow furrowed as he removed the slate and looked at the plinth again. If the tower wasn’t the thing that was broken, then what was happening? His skin crawled and he had the desperate urge to get back to the group. The silence of the tower made his heart race and his breath come in quick gasps. He put his slate away and began to walk quickly towards the edge of the tower, preparing to jump when he felt a hard blow to his side that sent him sprawling. </p><p>Cursing he clutched his side and got to his feet again sword held in front of him. It didn’t take long for his eyes to land on a hooded figure. It was about his height, slender with bright red eyes. Its mouth stretched into a wide grin that seemed too large and when it spoke it sounded just like him. The hairs on his neck rose and he tensed gritting his teeth at the uncanny mimicry of his voice. The grip on his sword tightened. </p><p>“Hello hero of the Wild, I’ve waited a long time to meet you.” The hooded creature’s voice was soft as if it hadn’t used its voice in a very long time and Wild felt a stab of fear through his heart. </p><p>“Who the <em> h </em> <em> ell </em> are you?” Wild asked surprised to find that his voice was firm. </p><p>“Oh, please pardon me. How rude, let me just…” and the figure pulled the hood back revealing his face. It looked just like him. The long hair, the clothes even the scars matched his perfectly except for his eyes, which glowed an eerie blood red. </p><p>“Do you recognize me now?” The not Wild asked. Wild just felt pure confusion, how was this possible? He was at a loss for words. The dark Wild seemed to notice this and continued. </p><p>“I am you, well, all of you technically. The others who know me call me Dark Link, though I think that's a little on the nose.” Dark Link tapped his nose and gave a wink. Wild said nothing, he hadn’t heard the others talk about this thing before. Or had they, and he just didn’t pay attention? Regret roiled in his gut, and a voice chided him for not paying attention. </p><p>“Ah, no matter it makes no difference, I’ll destroy you all in the end.” Dark Link almost sounded sad, like Wild not knowing who he was, was a real shame. Dark Link hummed as he looked Wild up and down as if judging him. </p><p>“I’ve watched for so long,” Dark Link said pensively, slowly walking to match Wild who had started to circle around him. </p><p>“And I have to say the hatred you have for yourself is positively delicious.” Dark Link laughed quietly and made a gesture with his hands creating a black orb in front of its chest. Wild felt something odd plucking at his chest, like fingers plucking at harp strings. The black orb swirled, and he could see pictures of his past, impossible memories. Old familiar faces flashing in quick succession, the different Champions as they fought a failing battle for their lives, the King as he was engulfed in flames, a destroyed castle and finally ending on Zelda’s face bloodied and bruised as she cried. Wild felt rage begin to boil in his blood and the other figure grinned in delight. </p><p>“I wonder what it feels like, to be such a failure that it brought all of Hyrule to its knees.” </p><p>Rage swelled in Wild’s chest and he sprang forward with a yell, sword swinging in a devastating arch. There was an odd ripple around Dark Link just before his blade struck, and he was gone popping up just to the side of the blade. The hand holding the orb swung in and landed on his side. There was an odd pressure, as if something was trying to sink into his rib cage, then Wild cried out in pain as dark wisps exploded outward and stabbed into his side. He felt blood beginning to well from the small punctures. </p><p>Wild quickly jerked his sword to the side slicing in tight circle. Dark Link avoided again, and this time appeared behind his back. Wild whirled around shield blocking the strike from Dark Link’s sword. Wild quickly parried knocking the other Wild off kilter then lunged forward sword stabbing through its middle. </p><p>An evil laugh bubbled from Dark Link’s mouth and he grabbed the blade with his hand and pulled, forcing Wild closer. Rearing back Dark Link delivered a powerful back hand that sent Wild flying. He landed hard and skidded across the stone floor. Wild tasted blood in his mouth and his head spun sickeningly. He could already feel a bruise beginning to blossom across his cheek. Wild heard the screech of the sword’s tip being dragged along the floor as Dark Link moved towards him. Quickly Wild summoned another blade from his slate and he stood to face the monster. </p><p>“The others see you as monster you know. They whisper about it around the fire while you’re gone,” Dark Link said matter-of-factly, his red eyes stared into Wild’s blues. There was a heat behind the stare that seemed to want to burn Wild from the inside out. </p><p>“Liar! They would never…” Wild snarled and Dark only barked out a harsh laugh. </p><p>“And how can you be so sure? Because they’re your friends? Or maybe you consider them ‘family’ at this point,” Dark Link said with scorn as he made air quotes around the word family. </p><p>“To be honest I’m surprised the other heroes haven’t gotten rid of you yet.” Dark was holding the blade now, looking deep in thought as he inspected the weight of it. Dark gave a sigh as he mused, giving the blade a few test swings. Wild kept his eyes on the blade, it was lying, it had to be. The others would never… no. They wouldn’t. But a small voice in his mind still questioned. He held his sword tighter, shield raised and ready to defend. </p><p>“Maybe it’s because they want to keep you close; to make sure you can’t fuck up even more than you already have.” </p><p>Wild felt another tug at his chest, this time it was painful making him gasp. Idly Dark Link looked at him his red eyes seemed to bore into him. Wild wanted to squint his eyes shut, but he held them open, he had to watch where this thing was. Wild’s mind raced as he mulled over Dark Link’s words, telling himself it wasn’t true. He was just trying to get to him, get him to falter. Dark Link tilted his head as if thinking of something. </p><p>“I grow bored of this conversation, how about we have a little fun?” Dark Link said with an odd trill in his voice. He snapped his fingers making multiple black orbs exploded into existence around his head. </p><p>“I want to show you what the other’s truly think of you, and I’ve got just the game!” Dark Link was practically crowing with delight. The orbs spun rapidly before shooting out pelting Wild forcefully. They melted as they struck and adhered to him like sticky tar. Wild wiped at his face trying to get the stuff off but stopped when he heard a whisper light laugh. He snapped his attention back to thing and found that Dark Link had changed slightly. </p><p>He mimicked Wild so closely that it was like staring into a mirror. Everything was copied even down to the traces of blood that had begun to speckle his tunic. His eyes were no longer red instead showing a bright blue. </p><p>“A little trick, I assure you. I’m still me, just with a couple tweaks.” The not Wild gave a toothy grin and Wild took an unconscious step back. </p><p>“You’ve got a new face too, and might I say you are looking quite monstrous.” Not Wild cackled loudly grabbing his stomach with mirth. Wild felt a cold ball of dread form in his stomach. Then without preamble the not Wild sprinted forward arms wide and tackled him. The force of the blow knocked him off his feet and the two toppled over the edge of the tower. </p><p>Wild had enough time to let out a strangled cry as he felt air rush by his face. He kicked at his doppelgänger with his feet and knocked him off before deploying his paraglider. There was ring of malicious laughter and Dark Link disappeared. With a muttered curse he looked around for the other Wild. ‘Where had that thing gone?’ he couldn’t risk it hurting the others. Once he was close enough to the ground he dropped and landed on to the hard packed earth. </p><p>No sooner had his feet touched earth then he heard a battle cry. He whipped around wide eyed and startled, he saw Time dashing towards him and he didn’t look happy. Wild had just enough time to arm himself before Time was upon him. Wild raised his shield blocking a heavy blow from Time, and to Wild’s great distress he saw a hateful gleam to his eye. </p><p>“Wait! Stop it’s me!” Wild cried as he blocked another heavy swing from Time’s claymore. Time didn’t respond but only pressed the attack. It was like Time couldn’t hear him but still he tried. </p><p>“Please! Time! Old man, stop!” Wild shouted until he felt hoarse. The blows that Time was delivering were powerful and fast and Wild was having a hard time keeping up. He really didn’t want hurt Time, but Time didn’t seem so inclined towards mercy. </p><p>Just as Wild was blocking another swing he heard another cry from behind him and just narrowly dodged a fatal strike from Hyrule. </p><p>“Ah! Fuck! What the Fuck!??” Where the Hell had he come from? Wild felt the wind from the blade as it breezed past his left side. Quickly shoving Time away Wild rolled to the side and popped back up to Hyrule’s right. Shield raised he ducked and blocked another swing from Time just as Hyrule reared back and went for another side swipe. </p><p>Wild gave a yelp of pain as Hyrule managed to land a hit. A fiery cut sliced through the left side of his tunic and parted the flesh just under his left rib. He felt blood cascade from the wound, and he didn’t know how bad Hyrule had cut him. </p><p>“Damn it, Hyrule it’s me, Wild!” Wild shouted as he side stepped to avoid another blow. His heart sank as realization dawned upon him; they really couldn’t hear him. </p><p>Time gave another swing of his blade and Wild felt a cut score just under his eye. He came to another quick realization then, if he kept trying to evade like this the attack would never end. Another block and a quick roll to the side to avoid another blow. He had to stop them from attacking him, but that would mean he would have to hurt them to do so. He didn’t have long to debate as he felt the subtle crackle of electricity building in the air and he saw Hyrule, hand raised to the sky and muttering an incantation. Strengthening his resolve Wild slammed his sword back into its sheath and made a beeline to Hyrule. </p><p>“I’msorryimsorryimsorry,” Wild chanted as he grabbed Hyrule’s raised arm and twisted pulling Hyrule off his feet and threw him forward to collide with Time who was running up behind him. The pair crashed together, hard, and they fell to the ground and laid still their limbs intertwined in a jumbled mess. </p><p>Wild was breathing hard but he didn’t have time to pause. There was a cry of rage behind him and suddenly he was face to face with Warriors as he tackled him, sword poised to cut his throat. Wild caught the sword on the edge of his shield just in time, stopping the blade a mere inch above his throat. They struggled, Warriors intent on pushing the blade closer to Wild’s neck and Wild shoving back with all the strength he had. There was a minute of silent struggle before Wild managed to work his feet underneath Warriors and kicked upwards. Warriors flipped over his head and landed face up on the dirt apparently winded. Wild quickly got to his feet only to have to quickly duck as a pissed off Legend seemed to appear out of nowhere and brandished his fire rod. Wild’s eyes flew wide as a huge gout of flame jetted out of the rod. Wild felt the flames lick past his shoulder and sear across his back. He let out a shout of pain as the flames tore into his clothes and burned his back. Wild quickly crouched down trying to avoid getting burned anymore then he already was and saw Warriors getting to his feet. </p><p>Wild quickly shot a hand upwards and grabbed the fire rod and twisted breaking Legend’s hold on the artifact. Fire rod in hand Wild shot up lunged towards Legend. Bringing his shield up he moved in close before swinging his shield and landing a blow across the side of Legend’s head. Legend spun to the ground knocked out cold. There was a strangled cry and Wild twisted around and threw the fire rod forcefully against Warrior’s head. It hit bulb first right smack dab in the middle of Warriors forehead. Warriors head rocked back with the blow and he too toppled over also out cold. </p><p>Wild paused then clutching his side tightly feeling blood welling through his fingers. Hyrule really had gotten him good. He let out a dark chuckle that was threatening to turn hysterical. He let his breath hitch and then forced the hysteria down; it would have to wait. There was a shout and Wild looked up to see Sky, Wind, Four and the impostor Wild round the corner of the tower, Twilight following close behind. </p><p>“Here we go,” Wild muttered darkly as his eyes locked on the false Wild. A dark seed of hate buried itself deep in his chest. He was going to make sure that creature paid for this. The imposter seemed to know what Wild was thinking because he grinned and gave him a wink. Wild growled low and brought his shield up to defend. </p><p>Without preamble Wind and Four shot forward to meet him. When the pair got close Four skidded low sword poised to strike as Wind leapt high and pulled out his skull hammer and raised it high above his head. There was a split second for Wild to make a choice, block high or block low. He picked high not liking the potential of getting his head caved in. He tried to move out of the way of Four as he blocked Wind but was still caught by Four’s blade. It dug a deep gouge into his right thigh and Wild grunted in pain. The hammer landed hard against his shield and it shattered in blue sparks. The hammer continued down but it was slowed substantially, although it still had enough force that Wild felt an odd crack resonate deep in his forearm. Not broken but definitely fractured, he thought to himself as his arm flared with pain. </p><p>“Fucking fuck!” Wild yelled clutching his arm and stumbling away from the two smaller heroes. Wind hefted his hammer again and sprinted forward and swung, Wild unable to move quickly enough felt the hammer connect with his chest and he was sent flying. He collided with a wall. Darkness blurred his vision as he slumped to the ground on his hands and knees and gasped for air. It hurt, it hurt so bad. His breath wheezed out and he tasted blood. He forced himself to take a deep breath, and that simple motion sent him into a coughing fit, little specks of blood dotting the ground as he fought to regain control over his breathing. That probably wasn’t good he thought dimly but he didn’t have time think about it. Four was rushing forward now, sword aimed to kill. </p><p>Wild summoned another shield and rolled out of the way as Four struck. His blade burying deeply into the ground where Wild had once been. Quickly Wild raised his shield and activated magnesis and latched it onto Four’s sword. The smallest hero shouted in surprise but held onto his sword fighting for control against the magnetic pull. With a flick of Wild’s arm, he sent Four flying across the battlefield to strike against a tree. The was a shout of pain and Four curled in on himself at the base of the tree, and Wild felt his soul sink. He didn’t want to hurt him that badly. ‘Maybe I really am a monster,’ a voice whispered to him in the back of his mind. </p><p>Wind yelled in rage and came at him again with his hammer. Wild managed to parry the blow gasping in pain as his ribs protested the wide swing. Wind was knocked away and Wild coughed again clutching at his ribs. Wind skidded to a stop and snarled before lunging again. This time Wild stepped forward, reared back and punched the youngest hero hard across the cheek. Wind’s hands loosened and dropped the hammer as he spun and landed on the ground clearly dazed and not going anywhere anytime soon. Wild shook his hand, clenching and unclenching it was he willed the pain away. </p><p>Wild slowly turned and faced Sky, Twilight and the not Wild. They were all standing at the ready swords raised. It was the imposter Wild who ran forward grinning as he swung wildly. The real Wild ducked and weaved the best he could with his chest burning with agony and his leg threatening to drop him at any minute. He drew his sword then and blocked another wild swing from his doppelgänger. Wild heard laughter bubble from the imposter and he shoved him back and they began to circle. Then there was a cry of pain from Sky from just behind his back. Wild turned and found the other hero clutching his hand where the master sword had burned him. There was a second of hope as Sky’s eyes grew wide as he stared at him. </p><p>“Wild? Is that you?” Sky whispered in confusion. Hope swelled as he nodded quickly. Sky knew! He could help him! Then his hope died as a black orb shot past his head and engulfed Sky’s head. Sky’s hands flew to his face as he tried to pry the thing off. He struggled for a couple seconds before giving out a choked breath and collapsed to the floor. Wild turned around and saw the imposter holding a finger to his mouth in a shhhh motion before running towards him. Wild shouted in rage and blocked the blow. With swords locked together Wild lifted his foot and kicked out vindictively and sent the other flying back. </p><p>With the other Wild sent flying he turned and ran to Sky, praying that he wasn’t dead. Just as he was about to reach him Wild felt someone grab his shirt and yank him off his feet. Wild rolled ass over tea kettle and came to a stop on his knees. He saw Twilight standing protectively over Sky, a look of murderous rage screwing up his features. </p><p>“Not another step forward you monster,” Twilight hissed sword raised and pointed right in between Wild’s eyes. </p><p>“Please no, not you Twi,” He whispered, he felt his world crashing down around him and it was just him and Twilight. Wild felt his breath hitch and he forced himself to his feet. Wild coughed again and he felt blood drip from his mouth. He didn’t even know how he was standing everything was pain and fire and he just wanted to stop. </p><p>“Please, Twi, it’s me. It’s Wild. Please,” Wild begged brokenly. His breath wheezed in and out painfully with the effort of talking. But Twilight didn’t falter, he only tensed holding his sword tighter. Wild tried to raise his sword and shield but let them drop, the will to continue fading. His breathing became more labored and it was all he could do to stay on his feet. </p><p>That was, until his tired eyes moved over to Sky, still prone on the ground not moving and the imposter Wild standing over him. The imposter looked at him and grinned. The false blue eyes flashed red and he raised his sword ready to strike the fallen Sky. The world stopped, and his mouth went numb with horror. There was no time for thought, no time for a plan or even the pain, only action. </p><p>Wild let the sword and shield drop grabbing his bow and planting his feet. Knocking an arrow quickly he drew back and aimed for the Imposter Wild. There was battle cry from Twilight as he dashed forward sword drawn ready to strike. The word slowed. Wild let the arrow fly just as he felt Twilight’s sword run him through. There was a cacophonous bang and the tar like substance that had covered Wild shot away leaving a sticky residue behind. Wild’s bow fell from weakening hands and he looked down at the steel between them. Wild could feel his eyes starting to mist over and he grabbed at Twilight’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Twilight’s face was slack with horror, blood draining from his face. He wanted to say something, anything but all that came out was a choked gasp and blood. </p><p>“Cub? By the Goddesses what have I done,” Twilight whispered in horror. There was a whisper in Wild’s ear that only he could hear. </p><p>“What an interesting game this has been, I certainly hope you survive. Sweet dreams hero, I’ll see you later I’m sure.” There was a dark chuckle in his ear and the voice faded away. Cold was creeping into bones. Wild felt what little strength he had left drain away and be replaced with the heavy weight of sleep. </p><p>The sword was tossed aside and Wild felt his knees begin to buckle the world starting to spin away into darkness. Wild was vaguely aware of Twilight catching him, lowering him to the ground. Twilight was saying something, or maybe he was shouting? Wild was too tired to care, and it sounded far away anyways. It hurt to breathe, the shallow breaths he was able to draw in was an agony. There was a pressure on his stomach, and a faint tinkling of what sounded like bells before he let the darkness swallow him whole. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The others come face to face with what they had done. No one is happy about this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buckle up this chapter has depictions of injury, emotional turmoil and nightmares. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight’s world was collapsing around him. It was all trick, a horrible trick. How could he have been so fooled by that Dark son of a bitch. Twilight remembered how they all waited at the bottom of the tower after Wild had stupidly launched himself up to the top. How after a few minutes they saw Wild fighting with someone as they fell off the top. A blink and Wild was standing in front of them clutching his side and panting with exertion. </p><p>“It was a trap! I was attacked by…” Wild paused hands on his knees, obviously working on getting his breath back. </p><p>“I don’t even know! He looked just like me but dark… like a shadow with red eyes.” Wild had gasped out in a rush. The whole group had stiffened. Without preamble Time and Hyrule were the first to draw their weapons and run off to meet Dark Link. After a minute of Wild reassuring the rest of them that he was fine, Warriors had left to join the fray. Legend had left soon after, shoving a potion into Wild’s hand and telling him to drink as he'd gone.  </p><p>Twilight should have noticed the odd look on Wild’s face then, why was he so stupid? Wild had a look of confusion mixed with an odd twitch to the corners of his lips, like he was about to laugh. Wild had downed the potion quickly and smiled. Wild hated taking potions, he wouldn’t have acted that way, he would have hesitated, had a sour look on his face at the very least. Twilight felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. He was a fool. </p><p>They had heard the roar of Legend’s fire rod and yelling. The rest of the group had double timed it to the others just in time to see Warriors collapsing to the dirt. Just behind Dark was Time and Hyrule in a heap, and Legend was sprawled out in the dirt not too far away. </p><p>There was a minute where time stood still, as the Dark Link looked at the fallen heroes before his head had snapped up to look at them. Before Twilight knew it Four and Wind were on the attack. Four had landed a solid strike to Dark, and Wind looked like he had Dark on the ropes as he dealt a heavy blow with his hammer and shattered Dark’s shield. Why didn’t Twilight realize then? Stupid, stupid, stupid. </p><p>Everything looked to be handled when Wind slammed Dark up against a wall using his hammer and brought him to his knees. Then Four went in to finish the fight but was evaded and sent flying right into a tree. Wind was quickly taken down as well by a well-placed sucker punch. </p><p>Before Twilight could even process what had just happened, Wild had run in to continue the fight. Sky snuck up behind the pair, looking to deal a fatal blow. Then all of a sudden Sky cried out dropping his sword. Goddesses above, why didn’t he even pause, think through what that meant? Too quick, it was all too fast, and Twilight was frozen in place. Sky was gasping for air as an orb of darkness wrapped around his face, and Wild was kicked away. Dark had turned and was about to run to Sky when Twilight finally forced himself to move, to finally take action. He had stepped in, grabbing the collar of Dark’s tunic and threw him away from Sky. </p><p>Twilight replayed the last few minutes in his mind as if he could change the outcome. Dark Link, standing there silently, red eyes boring into him as if he was trying to tell him something. Then a fluid motion, shield and sword dropped to the ground as Dark drew his bow and aimed an arrow. Twilight had no time. Dark was going to shoot him, he had to go. There was a clear opening to strike. </p><p>The final blow, and an explosion that revealed the awful truth. The red eyes that were Dark Link were suddenly a blue that was quickly glazing over. The shadow like cast was exploded apart and he was looking at Cub. Wild’s eyes looked down at the sword in his gut, a small look of confusion passing over his face as the bow fell from his hands. Wild had brought an unsteady hand up to lay it on Twilight’s shoulder. He watched as Wild’s eyes seemed to go dim, watched his mouth work like he was trying to say something before he gasped and choked as blood poured from his mouth. Twilight’s world imploded as realization hit him like a moblin’s club. </p><p>Twilight felt a hitch in his breath as he grabbed at Wild’s quickly collapsing body, tossing his sword away and lowered him to the ground. Wild’s eyes rolled back in his head and his body fell limp in Twilight’s arms. There was a chorus of riotous laughter at Twilight’s back he knew Dark Link had disappeared leaving Twilight alone with the horror of what he just had done. </p><p>Twilight felt Wild’s blood soaking into his clothes. He gave a strangled cry as he clutched at Wild, tears falling unbidden from his eyes as he pressed on the wound on Wild’s stomach. He had to stop the bleeding, don’t let him bleed out. Wild was cold and clammy his breathing hard and labored. </p><p>“No, no I’m so sorry, please, I didn’t…” Twilight choked out trying to stem the bleeding. He heard a tinkling of bells and saw a bright pink light swirl up from Wild’s slate. The fairy whizzed around Twilight and he lifted his bloodied hands away so the fairy to get to the wound. It hovered there for a couple seconds as it poured healing magic into the wound. </p><p>The bleeding slowed and stopped. The little fairy bobbed and flickered, and Twilight shooed it away before it could hurt itself. ‘Wild wouldn’t want that,’ Twilight thought to himself as he tried and failed to keep hold of logical thought. To Twilight’s dismay he saw the wound wasn’t completely healed. There was still a deep puncture and it looked red and deeply bruised, but at least the bleeding stopped for the most part. </p><p>That was enough, Twilight’s tentative grasp on his composure and all logical thought snapped and he let out a sob. He grabbed desperately at Cub and pulled him close. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t know, please,” Twilight begged. This was all his fault, all his fault how could he have been so blind? There was a hand on his shoulder and Twilight lashed out too deep in his misery to distinguish friend from foe. Then the hands grabbed him again pulling him back as other hands grabbed hold of Wild. The pair was pulled roughly apart, and Twilight fought desperately in the bruising grip. He watched as Wild was obscured from view by Legend and Hyrule. Twilight continued to struggle, trying to break free. </p><p>“Pup, stop, you gotta stop we’re trying to help,” A gruff voice said as he was restrained. </p><p>“No! Please I’m sorry!” Twilight howled mournfully his legs kicking as he writhed trying to break the hold. </p><p>“Twi, Pup, calm down!” The voice held a firm authority that commanded his attention. Twilight’s struggling finally slowed and his desperate struggling gave way to grief. </p><p>Twilight went limp against the hold and he felt the grip loosen slightly. </p><p>“Hyrule is looking him over, we have some potions left he will be okay, just calm down.” Twilight realized distantly that it was Time that was restraining him. Twilight’s breaths hitched and he let out a silent sob, his body quaking with despair over what he did. </p><p>“That son of a bitch, a trick. How could I have let this happen?” Twilight’s voice was little more than a whisper. He felt Time sit next to him and pull him close into a tight bear hug. </p><p>“We were all fooled,” Time said a dark growl to his voice as he left the other part of his sentence unsaid. ‘We were all fooled, and now Cub is paying the price.’ </p><p>Twilight couldn’t tell if the tight hug was for comfort, or to make sure he wouldn’t interfere with Hyrule and Legend. He supposed it was a little bit of both. The pair sat together in their collective misery as they watched the two heroes work. Twilight could hear the others slowly gathering behind them, as if they needed to see the damage they caused for themselves. </p>
<hr/><p>“Holy sweet Hylia, what have we done?” Legend breathed under his breath as he looked at Wild. He was going to kill that shadowy fuck the next time he saw him. Horror and grief gouged at his heart and he had to swallow hard to keep the despair at bay. </p><p>They had put the kid through the ringer. Wild looked like a doll that had been left alone in the tender care of dog. His tunic was blood stained and ripped. He had deep slashes at his chest and on his leg not to mention the wound on his stomach where Twilight had landed the final hit. </p><p>It was apparent in Wild’s deathly pale face that he had lost a fair amount of blood. Legend’s long fingers pulled gently at Wild’s torn tunic and he cringed at the deep bruising that appeared to be spreading across his chest. Legend didn’t even want to think about the burns he gave him. He pushed the thought away for now. It was already a challenge to keep his hands steady and to focus on repairing the damage. </p><p>He met eyes with Hyrule, a grim stare the only communication between the two before they got to work. Hyrule began pressing on Wild’s sternum and felt shifting. He grimaced, broken ribs. Then he leaned down and put his ear to Wild’s chest, first on the right side then on the left. Hyrule sat up quickly, face growing pale. </p><p>“That’s not good, I think one of his lungs collapsed,” Hyrule said, panic filling his words. </p><p>“Oh, fucking Hell,” Legend cursed as he dug through his bag and pulled out a red potion. Hyrule’s hands began to glow, but Legend forced them down. “Let me give him the potion first, it will help fix the ribs before we attempt to fix his lung.” </p><p>Hyrule nodded as he hovered his hands over Wild’s chest ready to start healing as soon as the potion did its work. Carefully Legend propped up Wild and tilted his chin up and began to slowly pour the liquid down Wild’s throat. Legend saw Wild’s eye lids flicker as he swallowed the potion down. An almost comical look of disgust flickered across Wild’s unconscious face and Legend felt a hysterical laugh bubbling in his chest. He forced it down and continued to carefully pour the potion down Wild’s throat. </p><p>“I know it’s gross, but it will help,” Legend soothed as Wild’s face scrunched up more and he began to shake his head. Legend put a hand gently on Wild’s forehead to hold his head steady. </p><p>“Stop doing that you little shit, you need this,” Legend muttered as he finished pouring the potion down the other’s throat. There was the soft click of bones healing and he relaxed. After a few minutes of waiting, it seemed the potion healed what it could. Hyrule’s brow furrowed and he began to press gently on Wild’s chest again hands glowing lightly as he inspected the potion's handiwork. </p><p>“Some of the ribs are healed but not all of them,” Hyrule said voice low. </p><p>“That’s impossible,” Legend replied in astonishment. Through all his quests he had never had a potion not heal. </p><p>“Are you saying I’m lying?” Hyrule snapped and Legend just blinked at him. Through all this time and numerous injuries Hyrule had never snapped at anyone. </p><p>“No ‘Rule, it’s just, how is that possible?” Legend asked after he regained his composure. Hyrule rubbed his eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I just. This whole situation,” Hyrule said eyebrows furrowed as he leaned over Wild again now examining something around one of the wounds. Clearly distracted Hyrule took a finger and wiped it across the edge of the wound on Wild’s side. His fingertip came back covered in a thick tar like black substance, that somehow looked very familiar. </p><p>“Maybe this has something to do with it?” Hyrule said holding his finger out to Legend for him to examine. Legend peered close at the black substance and gave a light sniff. His nose wrinkled, it smelled bitter and the smell clung to the back of his throat and made him cough. </p><p>“Black magic, you think it’s whatever that stuff Dark used to cloak Wild is responsible?” Legend asked remembering how whatever was covering Wild had exploded outwards in thick globs. Whatever Dark had used was clearly a magic, but Legend couldn’t figure out how Dark was even able to use magic let alone where he had gotten a hold of this stuff. Maybe Dark always had this talent? He shook his head; it was a problem for another time. There was an odd look on Hyrule’s face a mixture of growing horror and anger. Evidently Hyrule was coming to the same realization that he just had. </p><p>“Get Time, he needs to know what’s happening,” Hyrule said as he watched Wild struggle to draw breath. There was a look of barely suppressed anger on Hyrule’s face that told Legend that Hyrule was thinking of killing Dark himself. Well, Hyrule was going to have to get in line. Turning around quickly Legend gestured to Time motioning him to come over. Time nodded and stood, Twilight jumping to his feet quickly after and following Time over. </p><p>“What’s happening?” Time asked when he got to their side and looked down at Wild. There was a ripple of pain that crossed his face, but he hid it quickly. </p><p>“Wild’s wounds, they aren’t healing properly. We gave him a whole bottle of potion and it didn’t even heal all of his ribs,” Hyrule explained and Time’s face grew hard. </p><p>“That sounds like what happened earlier, a fairy came out from his slate and it had trouble with the sword wound,” Twilight said, his voice trembled with barely suppressed grief. Legend couldn’t look at Twilight. He didn’t want to see the utter devastation that was plastered all over his face, hearing it was enough. </p><p>“So, you’re saying his wounds aren’t healing?” Time asked and Hyrule waved his hand in a so/so motion. </p><p>“Kind of, they’re healing, it’s just taking way too much effort and resources to do so,” Hyrule said. There was the sound of gargled breathing and small coughs from Wild and they all looked down to look at him. His eye lids were flickering as if he was going to open them. </p><p>“Wild? Can you hear me?” Hyrule said in desperation moving his ear close to Wild’s mouth as he listened. </p><p>“It sounds like he’s muttering something. Something about drowning? But I can’t be sure, it’s very quiet,” Hyrule said as he sat back up, concern and anger fought for space on his face. Wild was clearly suffering in more ways than one, and it was all their faults. After a moment of continued muttering Wild fell silent and still once again his breaths becoming uneven for a moment before going back to its labored draw. </p><p>“He’s covered in this tar like black magic, we think it’s hindering the healing process,” Legend said quickly noticing the change in Wild’s breathing and cutting to the chase. Legend wiped at Wild’s face, blood and black tar stained his fingers and held it up to Time for him to examine. Time didn’t take long to look at it before taking charge of the situation. </p><p>“Alright, were just going to have to do our best, where do we stand on potions and fairies?” Time asked and Legend and Hyrule dug through their bags. </p><p>“Between us we have two more red potions and some healing salve. The rest were used to heal the others and my last fairy went to Four,” Hyrule said and Legend nodded grimly in confirmation. Legend didn’t even want to think about who one of the potions went to. </p><p>“Alright, we’ll have to make this work. Do we have any water that we can try to clean off some of this gunk?” Time asked. Without a word Twilight dug through his bag and pulled out 2 bottles of water and handed them to Time. </p><p>“I’ll go ask the others,” Twilight said quietly before jogging away quickly to ask around. Legend could tell that Twilight wanted to be close to Wild, but he didn’t trust himself. With a sigh Time got to his knees beside Wild and grabbed a few bandages from his own pack. He handed some over to Legend who nodded and they both soaked the makeshift rags with the water and began to wipe away what they could of the dark magic. Hyrule watched them work, keeping an eye on Wild in case things went south and prepared for the task that was quickly approaching. </p><p>“I’m going to try to fix his lung,” Hyrule said after giving himself time to refocus. </p><p>“This is probably going to be very painful for Wild so I might need help holding him. I can’t have him squirm away from me,” Hyrule said in a firm tone and rolled up his sleeves. Legend and Time paused in cleaning off what they could from Wild’s wounds. They both nodded and set their bottles of water and bandages down before gently grabbing Wild’s shoulders and arms to hold them down to the ground. Once they were ready Legend nodded for Hyrule to begin. He took a deep breath and let his magic engulf his hands before hovering them over Wild’s chest. </p><p>Hyrule had an intense look of concentration as he appeared to struggle with something. For a minute or two there was no change as Hyrule moved his hands over Wild’s chest, nimble fingers twitching like they were searching for something. Hyrule gave a small ‘aha’ and his fingers paused, thumb and forefinger pinched together like they were holding a string. Hyrule began to move his hands again and Wild gasped and began to cough. His eyes fluttered and he began to buck and struggle under the hold of Time and Legend. Wild’s heels dug into the dirt as he kicked, desperately trying to escape. His coughing worsened and Wild began to wheeze desperately in between fits of coughing. </p><p>“Quick sit him up,” Hyrule commanded and the two heroes complied. Wild’s coughing became more forceful and his face started to turn red as he retched and gasped for air. Hyrule was sweating now, holding on to the healing magic the best he could. It was difficult, as if it were a worm wiggling around after being hooked. Wild’s eyes flew open, dim blue eyes unseeing as he looked around the clearing in panic. He clutched at his chest and forced his legs under him so he could curl forward on himself. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m almost done, just hold on,” Hyrule panted as Wild’s coughing grew to a crescendo. </p><p>“Hyrule, stop you’re using too much magic,” Legend warned as he tried to get Hyrule to stop. Hyrule just shook his head stubbornly and pressed on. Wild’s whole body was racked with bone rattling hacking and Legend and Time were struggling to keep hold as Wild began to try to wrench away from them like an animal that was caught in a trap. </p><p>There was a sudden flash of light and Hyrule’s eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. Legend let out a cry of alarm just as Wild broke free of his grasp. Time struggled for a moment only to lose his grip as well and Wild stumbled forward, before falling to his knees. There was a second where Wild knelt there clutching at his ribs breathing hard. Then as if a string was cut Wild toppled sideways to the ground curling in on himself slightly on impact with the hard ground. He was letting out small gasps of pain as he shuddered and there were tears beginning to track down his face before his eyes once again slipped closed. </p>
<hr/><p>It was dark, very dark. Wild wasn’t sure how he got here but he knew deep down that whatever happened wasn’t pleasant. He felt strange too, like he couldn’t draw breath properly, as if the very air itself was evading him. His body felt strangely numb in some places as well, and he supposed he should be worried, but he just couldn’t bring himself to be. </p><p>Carefully Wild stood and looked around the dark. There was light, sort of, it was like a misty morning steeped in fog. He couldn’t see far, not like there was anything to see really. He found himself picking a direction and began walking not sure what he was walking towards, but he knew he didn’t want to stay still. </p><p>He heard the click of his boots on stone, felt a breeze on his face that still somehow avoided his lungs no matter how hard he tried to breathe. As he walked, he found himself passing by old decrepit and twisted trees that were oddly familiar, but he couldn’t place where. There was humming to the air that dipped and swelled and when he focused he thought he heard voices, but they were too faint and too muddled to make out properly. So, he walked, and looked for something, anything to give him a clue as to where he was. </p><p>As he walked, he slowly noticed a subtle pain slowly building in his chest and he rubbed at his sternum absentmindedly trying to sooth the ache. The numbness was also spreading, no longer localized in a few areas of his body anymore. Whatever was going on he didn’t like it, and he quickened his pace as he felt the distinct feeling of eyes pressing down on him. </p><p>After what felt like hours of wandering through the dark with nothing but hazy light and dead trees, he heard a change in his footsteps. There was no longer any clear clicking of his heels on the stone but the of splash of water. He looked down in wonder, the floor he could see was now a shallow pool of water reflecting the dead trees and the heavy mist around him. His eyes scanned the new landscape warily, the weight of being watched only increasing as he stood still. The soreness in his chest had grown steadily into a full-blown ache by this point and only seemed to be getting worse. Wild pressed forward, a new urgency to his movements as he pushed through the mist and shallow air with the weight of eyes pulling on his back. </p><p>How long had he been walking? He wasn’t sure anymore. The water was still there, and the trees appeared to be getting closer together as he went so, he must be getting close to something. Then the trees stopped. He broke through a thick line of trees into a clearing where a singular large tree stood. </p><p>It wasn’t dead, but it was getting there. The leaves drooped on the spindly branches and there appeared to be black mold spreading across the trunk like questing fingers. Wild shivered at the sight, it looked twisted and wrong. That’s when he saw them, there was a person standing next to the tree facing away from him. Wild took a tentative step forward straining his eyes to get a better look. </p><p>They weren’t much taller than him, their short hair was mussed and gently fluttering in the breeze. Another step and the mist cleared even more, and he could make out the familiar drape of an animal pelt. Wild almost collapsed in relief, it was Twilight, thank Hylia someone who might be able to help him. </p><p>“Twi! Thank the Goddess,” Wild called breathlessly as he trotted over to him. He felt a small smile beginning to bloom across his face as he got closer. Twilight didn’t turn, didn’t even acknowledge him. The faint smile that had bloomed on his face moments before quickly faded. Wild drew up short, hand outstretched but not daring to touch his friend’s shoulder. Was Twilight mad at him? </p><p>“Twi? Are you okay?” Wild asked quietly when the other boy still hadn’t moved. Wild swallowed hard, every inch of him was screaming out that he was in danger. Twilight was too still, too ridged like he was made of stone. Wild’s hand shook and he let it drop as he took a step back… and he felt something grab onto his foot. Wild gave a cry of alarm as he tried to jerk away from the grasp only to feel his other leg caught in the grip. Wild pinwheeled his arms frantically trying to regain his balance. The grip clawed up his legs pulling him down into the water. </p><p>“Gah! Twi! Help me!” Wild screamed in terror as he sunk lower into the water. Still twilight didn’t move. Something grabbed onto the collar of his tunic and pulled him backwards into the water. He gasped and struggled trying to keep his face above the water. Wild flung a desperate hand out of the water searching for anything to grab hold of, to pull himself out of the watery abyss. </p><p>“Twi please! Don’t let me drown!” Wild begged but his cries fell on deaf ears. Wild went under the glassy water again and he struggled to get himself free. Plumes of bubbles burst from his mouth leaving him lightheaded and weak. He managed to break the surface of the water one last time, gasped for a desperate lung full of air and was pushed back down. To his dismay he saw Twilight standing over him, hand on his chest and pushed down. </p><p>Wild struggled harder, kicking his slowly numbing legs to try to kick Twilight off of him. Twilight’s eyes were a bright red and he saw a large toothy smile spread across his face as he laughed maliciously. Seven more familiar figures joined Twilight then, red eyes staring down at him as they watched him drown. A blow of recognition struck Wild then as the faces resolved into the faces of his friends, his fellow heroes, his ‘family’. Wild felt his heart break at the treachery and his frantic struggling slowed. Each one joined in with hollow peals of laughter and mocked him for being so weak for even trusting them in the first place. </p><p>Wild’s lungs were on fire and he felt a pressure building in his chest, threatening to crush him flat. Terror filled him and he couldn’t help a cry that tore from the agony that he once knew were lungs. </p><p>Water flowed into his mouth and down his throat and he hacked and coughed as he drowned. The pressure on his chest grew and he choked on the pain. Then just as he thought this was the end, there was a blinding flash of light and he felt himself lurching forward from the dark water and onto the sun-soaked packed dirt at the base of the Akkala Tower. </p><p>Wild clutched at his chest as he fell to his knees, he felt tears welling behind his eyes. He sucked in desperate gasps of air and felt a dizzy relief that warred with the acute agony that flooded his body. He felt the world shift beneath him, it was too much, too many sensations, too many conflicting emotions and he felt his mind stutter with the overload of it. Wild was vaguely aware that he was falling, crumpling in on himself as his mind retreated from the too much of the world around him and back into the calm nothing of rest. </p>
<hr/><p>Legend ran to Hyrule’s side potion in hand and sat him up. Hyrule’s head lolled to the side, eyes weakly fluttering. Legend held the bottle to Hyrule’s mouth and made him drink, making sure he drank the whole thing. Hyrule’s eyes opened weakly and he gave a triumphant huff. </p><p>“Fixed it,” Hyrule slurred and Legend fixed him with a glare. </p><p>“You sure did, and nearly killed yourself, you stupid shit,” Legend growled, he should have known Hyrule would pull this shit. Hyrule was always pushing himself too far, and no matter how many times Legend had told him off for it, Hyrule never listened. Hyrule gave a small shrug in response to Legend’s fury and offered a small tired smile. </p><p>“But I didn’t,” Hyrule sighed before his eyes slid shut again. Legend resisted the urge to push Hyrule to the ground instead opting for slowly lowering him to the dirt. Hyrule was completely drained, but he would live, unless Legend decided to smother him later. </p><p>There were shouts from behind Legend and he turned to see Time make a sharp movement to stop the others who were getting to their feet to charge over to help. It was clear that Time didn’t want Wild to be surrounded. Legend wasn’t surprised however when he saw Twilight quickly move to join Time by his side. Legend snorted, he expected nothing less from Wild’s proclaimed mentor. </p><p>“Cub?” Twilight called tentatively and slowly began to walk over to Wild who was still curled on his side. There was no response. </p><p>When the pair was close enough Twilight lightly brushed his fingertips against Wild’s shoulder. The boy flinched slightly but otherwise didn’t move. Twilight peered around to look at Wild’s face. He gave Time a shake of his head, so Wild was out cold, a slight mercy. </p><p>“Legend, we could use your help,” Time called back behind him. Legend bobbed his head and called over someone to take care of Hyrule. Once he was satisfied that Hyrule was being cared for, Legend made his way over to help Wild. </p><p>Legend knelt next to the small group and hummed as he looked Wild over. His breathing was certainly better, but he was nowhere close to being out of the woods. </p><p>“We only have one potion left, correct?” Time asked. </p><p>“One potion and some salve that will help with the burns,” Legend said as he pulled out the little glass container and set it down next to them. </p><p>“Let’s give him the potion,” Twilight said but legend just shook his head. </p><p>“No, we shouldn’t. It’s our last one and we might need it later.” </p><p>“We need it now, look at him for Hylia’s sake!” Twilight snapped back. Legend resisted the urge to yell back. </p><p>“Look, the kid already had a whole bottle of potion, a fairy, and Hyrule to heal him and he still looks like he was on the receiving end of an especially bad beating from a hoard of Lynels. What makes you think another potion is actually going to help? Not to mention if we give him another bottle of potion it could make him sick.” Legend could feel the sting from Twilight’s angry gaze boring into him. He glared back not willing to budge on the issue. </p><p>“As much as I hate to agree with Legend, I have to agree,” Time said, there was a moment of astonished silence as Twilight stared at him. </p><p>“Then what? We just do nothing?” There was a dangerous thrum to Twilight’s voice. </p><p>“Don’t be stupid, it’s unbecoming of a hero of your supposed status,” Legend snapped as he dug through his bag once again. He ignored the snarl that Twilight sent his way and pulled out the various tools he needed. </p><p>“We’re going to finish cleaning these wounds to the best of our ability, and then I’m going to stitch him up. We can use some of the potion to soak the bandages,” Legend continued as he pulled out a curved needle and thick thread. He set them down on a folded scrap of fabric next to a small bottle of clear liquid. </p><p>“But what if the wounds get infected?” Twilight asked watching as Legend continued to pull out more thread and some bandages. </p><p>“It’s not ideal, but we’ll just have to do our best and monitor his wounds,” Time interjected putting a hand on Twilight’s shoulder. The younger seemed to deflate then, as if the whole situation was crushing him. Time had a sad look on his face, it was clear he hated to see his protégé so deep in his misery. Time nudged Twilight gently, offering his silent support. </p><p>“Alright, I’ve got the stuff ready. Help me get him out of his tunic,” Legend said as he gently turned Wild on his back. With a grim nod Time and Twilight began to struggle with the various straps and belts that crisscrossed Wild’s chest. After a few minutes of struggling a quiet voice broke into their work and made the three of them jump. </p><p>“Let me help.” It was Four. His eyes were slightly red and puffy like he had just got done crying. No one mentioned it as his nimble fingers worked to loosen straps and pluck at buckles. After a few minutes the various belts and armor pieces were removed and Four quietly tucked them away in his own bag. Now free of the belts, the state of Wild’s tunic was nothing short of sad. There were large holes cut into the fabric, and it was almost fully saturated in blood and dirt and black gunk. </p><p>“Help me lift him so we can get this tunic off. Four, can you go and find him a spare shirt while I work on the stitches?” Legend asked softly, voice devoid of any venom. Four nodded giving a soft pat on Legend’s shoulder as he passed to find Wild a shirt. Time and Twilight gently grabbed Wild’s arms and elevated him so his torso was off the ground and was supported on their laps. </p><p>“Alright, as careful as you can, lift his arms while I roll up the hem.” The two others nodded and carefully moved Wild’s arms up above his head as Legend began to delicately roll up the hem. Wild made no move as they did this and Legend sincerely hoped that the kid wouldn’t wake up. </p><p>As he pulled the tunic up Legend couldn’t help but notice how the semi-dried blood resisted slightly at the movement, sticking gently to Wild’s skin for a moment before releasing. After a moment of awkward maneuvering, they managed to get the tunic off and saw the true extent of the damage that was done. </p><p>Wild’s chest was one big and ugly bruise. Deep yellows mixed with purple and was laced with rings of green. The bruising started just under his collar bones and extended down to just below his ribs. There was a rather deep cut on his right side that was still stubbornly dripping blood. The sword wound from Twilight while no longer bleeding was still raw, a deep and bloody hole just to the left side of his naval. His left forearm was deeply bruised but Legend couldn’t tell if it was broken. Somehow even with his tunic covering his skin, Wild was covered in the same black tar like magic. Legend wondered distantly how exactly it had managed to seep underneath the tunic. There was a sharp inhale from Twilight as he saw the damage. Time on the other hand was eerily quiet, simply reaching a hand out and gently placing a hand on Legend’s shoulder. It was then that Legend realized he wasn’t breathing, and he took a shaky breath in, trying to steady his hands as he took up the curved needle and began to work. </p><p>Legend had managed to stitch up the wound on Wild’s chest with little issue. There was some minor twitching and a grimace here or there from the unconscious boy but other than that nothing. Legend dressed the wound with a saturated bandage covered with healing position and went to move on to the next injury. While Legend worked on stitching up Wild’s side, Time and Twilight had cleaned off the black tar magic had looked over Wild’s left arm and splinted it to make sure no more damage could be done and dressed the cut under Wild’s eye. They had left then, talking quietly about where to make camp as it was obvious. They weren’t going to be going anywhere anytime soon. </p><p>“Aright, one wound stitched up, two more to go,” Legend muttered to himself as he shifted closer to Wild’s stomach. There was a light cough and Legend turned his attention to a sheepish looking Wind. He held a bundle of something in his arms and he picked nervously at the pale fabric. </p><p>“What are you doing here? Where’s Four? He was supposed to be bringing me a shirt for Wild,” Legend asked as he carefully cleaned the needle and replaced the thread. </p><p>“Four is helping set up camp so I brought the shirt, I just wanted to...to...” Wind trailed off as he awkwardly held out a night shirt that looked about a size too big for Wild. Legend sighed. He knew what the kid was feeling. </p><p>“This isn’t your fault you know. We were all made to be the fool,” Legend said quietly. There was a watery snort from the direction of Wind. </p><p>“That doesn’t mean I didn’t…” Wind waved vaguely at Wild’s bruised and beaten body. Legend felt a lump form in his throat, guilt threatened to choke him on the spot. Wind wasn’t the only one at fault for their friend’s current condition. He coughed lightly, thinking of the burns he needed to treat on Wild’s back. He forced the guilt down before continuing and prayed his voice didn’t waver. </p><p>“You’re right, we’re all at fault for this. But we’ll make it up to him by making sure that shadow bastard is destroyed,” Legend said darkly as he began to stitch up Wild’s stomach. Wind said nothing for a long time and Legend assumed he had left. There was a groan from Wild and his hand came up weakly trying to bat at Legend’s hands. </p><p>“Shit,” Legend cursed as Wild’s blood and black stained fingers grazed along the fresh stitches leaving a streak of grime behind. Legend fumbled awkwardly as he tried to hold the curved needle and somehow pin Wild’s arm down. Wind was there in a flash, the shirt he had brought was carefully put down next to Wild’s head as he moved to Legend’s side and knelt down. Gently Wind grabbed Wild’s arm and held it to the ground so he couldn’t touch the stitches. </p><p>“Thanks, I need to…” Legend started but stopped when he heard quiet murmuring. Wind and Legend looked wide eyed towards Wild, his eyes were just barely opened, a small flash of blue the only thing they could see as he looked around at nothing. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his brow as he breathed out quite words. </p><p>“‘lease, stop.” the words were sluggish and melded together in a barely coherent sentence. Legend wasn’t sure if Wild was actually awake, or if he was in some sort of pain induced nightmare. </p><p>“Wild, I’m so sorry! We didn’t know!” Wind cried loudly making Wild flinch away from the noise. Wind was practically hyperventilating as he apologized over and over again. </p><p>“Get yourself together sailor! It’s just stitches, you’ve had them before they’re uncomfortable, but not terribly painful. We aren’t hurting him,” Legend snapped trying to get Wind’s attention and to get him to stop making so much noise. Wild was clearly getting agitated and was beginning to squirm. </p><p>“But we’ve already hurt him! This is all happening because we hurt him,” Wind continued to cry. Legend felt his heart strings twist again and he viciously bit back a sob and opted instead to latch on to anger. </p><p>“Do you think I don’t know that?” Legend snapped with enough venom to kill. </p><p>“I need you to focus, you can break down later, but I need you to help me now. If you can’t then I need you to get someone who can.” Legend looked the younger in the eyes trying to get his message across clearly. With watery eyes Wind took a few more heaving sobs before he nodded in a clear attempt to force down the guilt. </p><p>There was a whisper of fabric and suddenly Twilight was there kneeling at Wild’s head, he gave Legend a quick nod and wiped the sweat from Wild’s brow with a scrap of a bandage and made little calming noises. Legend should have figured that Twilight would be hovering around, considering he had to be pried away from the kid earlier. Wild’s squirming slowed and satisfied that he would lay still Legend turned his attention back to Wind. </p><p>“Hand me that bottle,” Legend said, awkwardly pointing down at a small bottle of clear liquid as he grabbed a bandage with his free hand from Twilight with a grim nod. Wind grabbed the bottle with his free hand and gave it to Legend before beginning to rub circles on Wild’s palm and making little shushing noises. Legend popped the glass stopper off the top of the bottle and winced at the potent scent of alcohol. With one hand he soaked the bandage and set the half empty bottle down. </p><p>“This is going to suck, get ready,” Legend warned the others and with a grimace he wiped the grime left behind from Wild’s hand from the partially opened wound. Wild gasped as the alcohol hit the wound and began to cough harshly. </p><p>“Hold him, don’t let him touch anything,” Legend commanded as Wild strained his arms in an attempt to push Legend’s hands away again. His coughing sounded painful and Legend suppressed a wince at the sound. He knew the pain of broken ribs and adding a coughing fit to the mess must have made for a very painful experience. Twilight and Wind held Wild down the best they could. Twilight quietly whispering soothing words and wiping at the tears that spilled from his Wild’s eyes. It took a few minutes for him to settle again, ragged breaths and soft whimpers the only indication of the pain he was in. Wild’s eyes had closed again but Legend doubted that he was asleep. </p><p>“Keep him steady, I need to finish this then it’s just one more wound to go then I can address the burns.” Legend moved as quickly as he dared, Wild giving little twitches in a feeble attempt to get away from the needle. After ten minutes of tense work the wound was finally stitched closed and a potion-soaked bandage applied. Legend wiped at his brow. This whole situation was exhausting, and he still had a way to go. He looked to the two others; they were pale with worry. Wind looked a little green, but Legend didn’t know if it was due to the stitches or due to the worry and guilt that was clearly twisting at his gut. There was mumbling from Wild and Twilight leaned down to listen. </p><p>Legend could just make out that Wild was asking for water and Twilight confirmed this as he began to dig through his pouch. Wild’s blue eyes were open again and scanning their faces slowly with half lidded eyes. Wild’s gaze never stopped long on their faces, eyes always darting away if he caught someone’s eyes. After a few moments Twilight produced a bottle of water. </p><p>“Okay Cub, give me a second,” Twilight muttered, and he worked to uncork the bottle. Wild gave a small nod and closed his eyes. </p><p>“Be careful, give him a little bit we don’t want him to choke,” Legend warned as he worked on cleaning the needle for the last set of stitches. Twilight nodded distractedly as he placed the bottle gently on the ground and helped Wild sit up. Twilight brought the bottle to Wild’s chapped lips; a weak and shaky hand grabbed the bottle, and he drank greedily. </p><p>“Woah, slow down, only a little bit,” Twilight admonished gently and took the bottle away. Wild gave a frustrated sigh and let his hand drop, it was clear he didn’t have enough energy to fight. Legend looked at Wild’s face then. There were bruises that peaked out from under the bandage on his cheek. The deep purple bags under his eyes stood out starkly against his deathly white face. His blue eyes blinked slowly his head bobbing occasionally as it appeared, he was forcing himself to stay awake. Legend couldn’t help but think it was an attempt to keep an eye on them. There was another tug of guilt at his heart, and he promised himself he would fall apart later, but for now he had work to do. </p><p>Legend finally done cleaning the needle scooted down to Wild’s leg and looked at the cut. Just like the others it was deep, but thankfully not nearly as large. He tugged at ragged the edges of Wild’s pants around the cut. He felt eyes on him, and he looked to see Wild’s tired but unwavering stare. </p><p>“This doesn’t look too bad. It will only need a couple of stitches,” Legend explained but he didn’t receive any response, just a slow blink. Legend looked away; he didn’t like how hallow Wild’s stare was. Carefully he grabbed the torn edges of pants around the wound and tugged, ripping along the seam until the hole was wide enough to work. Legend made quick work of the stitches making sure they were neat and left no puckered edges. Once he deemed the stitches were to his satisfaction, he carefully dressed the wound and wrapped a large strip of fabric around Wild’s leg to hold the edges of his pants closed. He still felt Wild’s gaze on him still and he took a steady breath and turned to face him. </p><p>“Could you stop staring at me? You’re starting to creep me out,” Legend said as he cleaned and put away his tools, before picking up the salve for Wild’s burns. He heard a small huff of breath and felt the weight of Wild’s stare move on to focus on something else. Legend wiped his hands on his tunic to get off most of the grime and used the remaining alcohol to sanitize his hands. Wild still hadn’t spoken and Legend could feel the air thicken with the silence. </p><p>Twilight was sitting just behind Wild, his shoulder acting as a support to keep Wild in a seated position. Twilight sat quietly, eyes staring into the middle distance, hands idly tying and untying knots in a scrap piece of bandage. He seemed completely at ease, but Legend could tell he was ready to snap into action if anything were to happen. Still Wild said nothing, only looking slowly around the clearing with tired eyes as he began to fidget with the splint on his arm. Wild twitched occasionally whenever there was a slight noise. He was clearly tired, but he kept his eyes moving, an odd tension to his shoulders that belied his exhaustion. </p><p>“Where’s Wind?” Legend asked finally noticing the absence of the younger hero. </p><p>“He went back to camp, to give the others an update,” Twilight said calmly, still fiddling around with the bandage. At the mention of camp Wild’s eyes sharpened and he carefully turned his head to look towards Twilight. </p><p>“Camp? No, we need to get out of here,” Wild said there was a note of panic in his voice that made Legend and Twilight snap their attention to him. </p><p>“We can’t leave Cub, Hyrule is completely drained and you’re very injured if you haven’t noticed,” Twilight explained, his voice was filled with incredulity. Legend happened to agree, Wild couldn’t be serious, maybe he got knocked around harder than they realized. Wild shook his head. </p><p>“No, we can’t stay, it’s not safe here. That thing…” Wild pressed, wincing as he shifted position like he was going to stand. </p><p>“Hold on there, I’m not finished with you yet,” Legend said, grabbing Wild’s arm and forcing him to stay put. Wild struggled for a second before slumping forward with a pained wheeze and put his head in his hands. </p><p>“Cub are you…” Twilight started but was cut off when Wild waved away his concern. </p><p>“Yeah, just dizzy is all,” Wild said dismissively. </p><p>“Yeah, I hear copious amounts of blood loss will do that,” Legend said taking advantage of Wild’s slumped form to smear the salve over the blistered skin. To his surprise the burns actually started to heal as the salve melted into his skin, this was interesting to say the least. Legend assumed that much like his other wounds these would be slow to heal. Maybe the fire had burned away the magic? Wild gave a snort that caused him to gasp with pain and he clutched at his ribs. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re well enough to leave,” Twilight said dryly leaning down to look at Wild’s face. Wild shot him a glare and sat up slowly. Legend grabbed the shirt Wind had left and handed it to Wild who very carefully put it on, trying to avoid any sudden movements that might aggravate his ribs. </p><p>“I’ll be fine, I’ve had worse. But we need to get out of here. That thing is out there,” Wild gasped as he made to stand again. Legend shot Twilight a worried glance, and Twilight gave him a look that screamed ‘he’s leaving over my dead body’. Legend wasn’t exactly sure what made Wild so sure that Dark was still around, but he was clearly convinced that Dark was lurking somewhere close. Close enough that Wild was dead set on leaving now. Legend chewed on his lip, once the little gremlin set his mind on something it was rare to get him to change his mind. Legend straightened then, coming to a decision. </p><p>“You’re right, it’s too dangerous to stay here, I’ll make sure to talk to the old man and we’ll get things ready to go,” Legend said shaking his head at Twilight’s face of confusion and holding up a finger behind Wild’s back, Legend would fill him in later. </p><p>“Really? Do you think…” Wild started but Legend cut him off. </p><p>“I’ll explain things, Time will understand,” Legend said and the look of hope in Wild’s tired eyes made him want to wince. He didn’t like lying to the kid, but If it got Wild to cooperate then he would have to make his peace with it. He could tell Twilight was about to protest, but Legend shot him a glare. </p><p>“Yeah… We’ll get things worked out,” Twilight said slowly as he stood and brushed dirt off his pants. Legend followed suit and they both grabbed one of Wild’s arms and slung each arm over their shoulders and stood him up. Wild was breathing heavily and tried to stifle a gasp of pain at the movement. Wild’s head lolled dangerously; his eyes threatened to roll back in his head before he got a grip on himself. Twilight shot Legend another look that asked, ‘what the Hell are you planning?’ Legend shook his head and the three of them made their slow way towards camp. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey this is Hidden here. Sheikah evil laughed when she posted this no lie. I'm the beta btw just so you know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. trust issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Legend makes a choice, but at what cost?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk back to camp was very slow going. Legend and Twilight didn’t want to push Wild too far. Even though Wild was certainly determined not to show how much pain he was actually in, Twilight and Legend could feel how hard he was shaking from the effort of just walking the few hundred feet to the camp. They also didn’t comment on the small gasps of pain Wild would let out when one of them accidentally pressed on a bruise or jostled him in just the right way. Luckily camp was closer than they had expected, and Legend was extremely grateful. </p><p>Camp as it turned out looked like a corner of a destroyed room that must have once been very nicely decorated if the scraps of worn and moldering rug meant anything. In the center of camp there was an old decrepit cooking pot with remains of what Legend thought were eggs. There was a small part of the roof still intact that over hanged the majority of the camp that offered some protection in case of rain. The other Links had apparently decided that the little camp needed something more and had chopped down a couple trees for seating on the outer edges of the ‘room’. Hyrule was in his bedroll snoring softly next to the fire, Wild’s bedroll was set up not too far away and the trio made their way over to it. </p><p>Legend and Twilight set Wild down gently on his bed roll and waited anxiously for him to get settled. Everyone else was doing their best not to stare at Wild, but it was obvious by their quick glances and guilty expressions that it was a failing endeavor. Still, they did their best to focus on their tasks as they finished up setting up camp. At their arrival Time stood and made his was over to them. </p><p>“How are you feeling cub?” Time asked when he was close enough. Wild tensed for a moment before he offered a weak smile. </p><p>“I’ll be okay, just need to rest a bit and then we can get going,” Wild said gritting his teeth as he carefully scooted off his bedroll away from Time and opted instead to press against the closest wall. Time’s mouth pressed into a hard line at the movement before a confused look spread across his face as he finally processed exactly what Wild had said. </p><p>“Leave? But you…” Time trailed off as Legend put a hand on his shoulder. He gestured for Time to follow him and Time spared another look at Wild before he complied, Twilight trailing quickly behind them. </p><p>“Legend, what is going on?” Time asked when they were out of sight from Wild. </p><p>“Yeah, I’d like to know too, considering you just promised him that we’d leave when he is clearly in no state for travel,” Twilight added hotly, and Time looked from Twilight’s angry stare to Legend’s flat look. </p><p>“Legend why would you say that? We can’t…” Time began but Legend held up a hand to silence him. </p><p>“I know we can’t leave, I’m not stupid,” Legend said pointedly looking at Twilight before continuing. </p><p>“Wild is adamant that we leave now. He’s convinced that Dark is somewhere close and he’s willing to risk hurting himself more to get out of here. So, I said I’d talk to you and convince you to leave,” Legend explained, and a mixture of emotions flashed across Time’s face before he carefully schooled it back to neutrality. </p><p>“Obviously we aren’t leaving,” Time said, and Legend rubbed his eyes in exasperation. </p><p>“Of course not, you saw how he was just struggling to limp over here. We just need to have him sit for a little, he’ll fall asleep soon and then all we have to do keep watch,” Legend explained with all the false confidence he could muster. </p><p>“And if he doesn’t? You saw him, he’s as taut as a bow string,” Twilight countered crossing his arms in front of himself with a disapproving frown. Legend cursed Twilight for voicing his own concerns, but he was determined not to show it. </p><p>“I happen to agree with Wild, it doesn’t feel safe here,” Time said after a moment of pause, but continued quickly at Twilight’s squawk of protest. </p><p>“Of course, that doesn’t mean we’re going to pack up and leave, but we need to be wary. Though I’m not sure how we’re going to get Wild to rest if he is so convinced that Dark is floating around,” Time finished as he rubbed the stubble on his face. The old man looked worn and tired and Legend didn’t envy his role as leader just then. </p><p>“Look, we’ll just give him some food and I’m sure the warmth of the fire will do the rest,” Legend said trying his best to be reassuring but he could tell he was missing the mark. </p><p>“And if that doesn’t work?” Twilight asked and Legend felt steel creep unbidden into his voice. </p><p>“Look, just let me handle Wild. I’ll make sure he rests,” Legend said cryptically, and Legend didn’t miss the worried look Twilight gave Time. Legend looked away from them and back towards the camp. </p><p>“I suggest you two quietly let the others know what’s going on, so they don’t do something stupid on watch later,” Legend said choosing to ignore the look Time and Twilight shot each other. Instead, he turned on his heel as he left to go watch Wild. </p><p>When Legend returned to the small camp, he saw that Wild had attracted some attention. Sky was sitting crossed legged next to Wild and appeared to be having a one-way conversation with him. As he chatted away Sky worked on carving what looked like a bird out of a small block of wood. Legend didn’t miss how Wild had subtly leaned away from Sky and how he eyed the knife in Sky’s hand with distrust. </p><p>Legend felt a pang of worry in his chest. He had the feeling that they didn’t fully realize the extent of the damage they had caused. If Wild was acting this wary of Sky, Sky of all people sitting next to him then… No, no, he wouldn’t let himself think that way. He didn’t even want to consider what that simple motion meant. Wild had come such a long way with trusting the group he couldn’t bear the thought of that being ruined. </p><p>Legend shook the thought away and went to sit on Wild’s other side. He left a few hand lengths between them as to not crowd the injured hero. He folded his arms across his chest leaned against the chilly wall behind him and gazed around the camp while keeping Wild in his peripheral vision. </p><p>Four was sitting across from them head down as he focused all his energy on cleaning what looked like a leather strap of some sort. Warriors was leaning against the furthest wall talking animatedly with Twilight. Wind was sat just behind him knees to his chest and head resting on his arms and staring at nothing. Time was nowhere to be seen, most likely he was patrolling around the camp to make sure all was well. The early afternoon sun had begun to sink slowly in the sky. The air was slowly growing chill with the oncoming night and he briefly considered grabbing a blanket to give to Wild. </p><p>After a few minutes of listening to Sky chatter on about nothing Legend shot another side eyed glance towards Wild. He still looked tense, his eyes subtly scanning each hero in turn before scanning the clearing around the camp. His shoulders were flat against the wall and a slight tremor rippled through his body. Wild’s breathing still sounded raspy and weak, and he looked like death warmed over. Wild picked at the splint around his arm absently as if he were thinking about ripping it off. Legend coughed quietly to get Wild’s attention. </p><p>“Stop picking at that, it needs to stay on until we know it’s healed,” Legend said sternly and Wild huffed but let his hand fall away from the splint instead opting for rubbing at his eyes. Legend could tell in the set of Wild’s jaw he was getting impatient to leave. </p><p>“You look tired, why don’t you get some sleep?” Sky asked quietly noticing the motion and giving Wild a concerned look. Wild only shook his head and raked his fingers through his tangled and slightly matted hair. Wild forced his jaw to relax before he resumed looking around at the assembled heroes. Sky’s brows furrowed and he set his carving down gently. </p><p>“We can keep watch while you rest…” Sky continued as he reached out a hand and lightly brushed against Wild’s shoulder. Wild flinched away violently at the contact, gasping in pain as he did so and clutched at his side. Sky stopped cold, a look of hurt flashed across his eyes before he withdrew his hand. </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Sky said quietly as he dropped his eyes to stare at the dirt. Wild’s eyes grew wide in dawning horror and his mouth opened and closed dumbly as his brain tried to catch up. </p><p>“Sky, I’m sorry, I didn’t,” Wild gasped out quickly but Sky held up a hand. </p><p>“It’s quite alright, I understand. You’ve been through a lot today. I should have remembered that,” Sky said forcing a small reassuring smile on his face. Legend could tell Sky was hurt but was trying desperately not to show it and make Wild feel even worse. Sky stood slowly making sure to keep his hands where Wild could see them and collected his carving. </p><p>“I’ll leave you be for now. You need rest and I have some things I need to do anyway,” Sky said gently letting a warm and caring smile curl at the corners of his mouth. Wild didn’t make eye contact, only allowing for a curt nod before resting his head against the wall behind him and pulling his legs up towards his chest. Sky looked towards Legend then and gave him a quick nod before departing. Legend dropped his eyes back to Wild and he saw his throat bob as he swallowed hard. </p><p>“Stupid, why am I so stupid? What’s wrong with me?” Wild whispered so quietly to himself that Legend was sure that Wild hadn’t intended for him to hear. There was pain in his voice that Legend hadn’t heard from him before and he felt his heart strings give a dull thrum of sympathy. </p><p>Wild tended to be on the quieter side, well whenever he wasn’t running around and setting things on fire or doing something stupid in the name of fun. During quieter times, however, it was plain that the other hero often fell into his own thoughts. Though Wild took great pains in never calling attention to himself and his troubles no matter how many times the group had reassured him that he could trust them. As far as Legend knew Wild only really opened up to Twilight, though to Wild’s credit it did appear that he was trying to be more open with the group. Legend stared at him now, kicking himself for not seeing just how much Wild was hurting until now and for not knowing how to help. </p><p>“You aren’t stupid and there’s nothing wrong with you,” Legend said firmly, and the look of wide-eyed horror Wild gave him broke his heart. It was clear then that Wild hadn’t meant to be heard. Legend knew he wasn’t very good at comforting others, so he didn’t even try. </p><p>“Don’t talk to yourself like that, you don’t deserve that,” Legend said firmly making sure Wild met his eyes. Legend didn’t even know Wild had the ability to get even paler than he already was but somehow, he managed it. Wild’s blue eyes even seemed to pale and Legend worried that he was going to pass out. </p><p>“Are you okay, kid?” Legend asked quietly after a few minutes had passed and Wild still hadn’t moved besides the occasional blink. Apparently, that was enough to break the spell and Wild wheezed out a faint laugh that held no mirth. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. </p><p>“I’m tired Legend,” Wild breathed, his hands picked at his splint again and somehow Legend didn’t think Wild just meant physically tired. Legend nodded his head thoughtfully, waiting for Wild to elaborate his thought. When it was clear that he wasn’t going to continue he let out a huff of air to show that he understood what Wild had meant. Legend didn’t want to press him as it was clear that Wild had no desire to continue the thought. Instead, Legend decided to ask something that was on his mind. </p><p>“You were up on that tower for a long time, I can guess that you weren’t alone up there. What happened? What did Dark say to you?” Legend asked and he knew he hit a chord. Wild’s breathing hitched and his incessant picking at the splint turned more frantic. Legend risked leaning over to Wild and put a hand on top of Wild’s forcing him to stop tugging at the bandage. Wild flinched and pulled away, curling tighter in ball, letting out a hiss of pain as he did so. </p><p>“How do you know he talked to me?” Wild said trying to deflect with a question. Legend snorted and pulled his hand away to rub at the back of his neck. </p><p>“Well judging on your reaction alone, it would seem that the son of bitch did a little more than just attack you outright. So, what happened?” Legend pressed and Wild shook his head forcefully and his eyes grew hard as he carefully avoided Legend’s gaze. </p><p>“Fine, don’t tell me. But just know that Dark is a master at manipulation, and he shouldn’t be listened to. I don’t know why he’s taken a shine to you, but you should be on your guard,” Legend warned gravely, and he turned his attention back to the fire before adding almost as an afterthought. </p><p>“You don’t have to face this alone, so don’t. You have nothing to prove to any of us and keeping things to yourself won’t help us destroy Dark.” There was thick silence as Wild mulled over his words and Legend prayed that he would listen and open up about what happened. </p><p>“Thank you, Legend, I’ll keep that in mind,” Wild said appearing lost in thought. Legend sighed in defeat, he supposed that was all he could ask for right now. </p><p>“What’s the plan on packing up camp? It’s going to be dark soon and we don’t want to be caught out,” Wild said, apparently still dead set on leaving. Legend suppressed a cry of frustration, why did the kid have to be so stubborn? </p><p>“Soon I should think, Time made me promise that you would eat and drink something first and then we would work on packing up.” The lie slipped from Legend’s mouth so smoothly that it scared him. He saw Wild nod as he slowly forced himself to uncurl and relax. Legend stood stiffly and leaned back with his hands pressed against his lower back and cracked his spine. </p><p>“That’s fair, thank you for convincing him. I knew I could trust you.” </p><p>Legend felt a stab of guilt at his words. He couldn’t look at Wild, he didn’t want to see the hope that still sparkled faintly in his eyes. </p><p>“No problem kid, give me a few minutes to find something for you to eat,” He finally said and shuffled off to prepare his plan, knowing full well that whatever trust Wild still had in him was about to be broken in a million pieces. </p><hr/><p>Wild watched Legend leave and hoped that he would be able to find something edible, he didn’t like what he had seen in the cooking pot when they first got to camp. Wild sighed and felt his eye lids droop again as he rested his head back against the wall. He felt terrible, his whole body was one big bruise, and he didn’t want to admit just how painful it was just to sit still. He forced himself to take another deep breath and suppressed the cough that threatened to explode from his battered chest. He felt the rasp of his broken ribs rubbing together and it burned like fire and agony and he bit down on a groan as he shifted position. </p><p>He was fine, he had to be fine or he was defenseless. Wild felt his head dip forward, eyes falling closed in exhaustion before he jerked upright again, heart racing. He tugged at the splint and surreptitiously pressed his thumb into the deeply bruised skin. The pain that flared through his arm was enough to pull him away from sleep again. He didn’t need to sleep, he was fine! Better than ever, just a little sore that’s all. He scanned the camp again, keeping his eyes moving. He eyed the growing shadows with distrust, were those red eyes he saw? His heart raced and his breath hitched, and he blinked rapidly to dispel the haze that hung at the edges of his vision. No eyes stared at him from the shadows, but he kept his eyes moving, just to be sure. </p><p>“Hey Wild, how are you holding up?” Wild jumped at the sudden voice and whipped around to stare up at Warriors. The sudden movement made his ribs flair with pain and he sucked in a pained breath. Warriors winced in sympathy. </p><p>“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” Warriors said apologetically holding his hands in front of him. Wild wrestled the fear down and forced what he hoped was an easy smile on his face. Judging on the look that graced Warriors face he missed the mark by a mile. </p><p>“Hey Wars, I’m fine. Just…lost in thought,” Wild said picking at the splint once more. His mind was racing as he watched Warriors shuffle awkwardly. ‘He won’t hurt me, it was a trick, they didn’t know what they were doing,’ Wild thought as he tried to sooth his frayed nerves. His hand continued to pluck at the splint, the small movements making little sparks of pain shoot up his arm. </p><p>“Oh, sorry to intrude. I uh just wanted to, uh…” Warriors started but seems to lose his train of thought. Wild raised an eyebrow and scratched absently at the bandage on his face. Warriors coughed and shuffled some more before he seemed to regain his nerve. </p><p>“Wild, I’m so sorry. About earlier today. We would have never…” Warriors started to say but a look at Wild’s pained face stopped him short once again. </p><p>“I know, I know you guys never would have attacked if you knew. Please don’t apologize, this wasn’t your fault,” Wild reassured the captain, he couldn’t stand hearing the pain in his voice. This wasn’t their fault. Wild knew this already. But there was still a part of him that still couldn’t help but flinch away from the others when they came too close. Warriors face was unreadable as he stared at him. Finally, Warriors spoke once again seeming to find his words once more. </p><p>“It’s still no excuse, this still happened, and I promise to make it right.” There was steel in his words and Wild had no doubt Warriors wouldn’t let this issue die anytime soon. Wild was too tired to argue and instead opted for a nod in lieu of answering. </p><p>“I’m glad we got that covered, you look like shit by the way. You really should consider getting some rest,” Warriors said folding his arms in front of him as he eyed Wild up and down. Wild gave him a flat look. </p><p>“Gee thanks Capt. I’m so glad you’re here to point out the obvious. You don’t look too good yourself. How’s your forehead?” Wild quipped and he was surprised to hear a chuckle burble out of the captain. Warriors rubbed his head lightly. </p><p>“Not too bad, I’ve got a slight headache, but no real damage thanks to my thick skull,” Warriors laughed. “I have to admit, you’re like a force of nature when you put your mind to it. I’ll have to keep my eye on you.” Warriors squinted one eye shut and looked at him with the other with an exaggerated grin. Wild knew that Warriors meant the comment in gest, but he caught the under tone of wariness in his voice none-the-less. </p><p>“You weren’t too bad yourself, that flying tackle was a bit of cheat though,” Wild snipped back and Warriors snorted. </p><p>“You threw Legend’s fire rod at my face; you weren’t exactly playing fair either,” Warriors laughed and Wild shrugged with a little grin of his own and felt a little bit of tension bleed from him. In a way Wild was glad someone was actually talking about what happened this afternoon instead of just tiptoeing around the subject. </p><p>“How’s Four? I didn’t mean to hurt him that bad earlier,” Wild said suddenly serious and Warriors hummed as he looked over to the smithy. </p><p>“Four? He’s just fine. Hyrule gave him a fairy and he was right as rain,” Warriors said with a shrug gesturing over to the smallest hero. Wild couldn’t look at him, guilt twisted at his heart. Warriors noticing the other’s mood change jumped in quickly. </p><p>“Look, don’t feel bad. It’s not like he gave you much of a choice. Don’t beat yourself up about it, he understands,” Warriors said softly as he stared off into the middle distance. Warriors fingers drummed on his folded arms for a moment. It was clear he was thinking about saying something, but he was interrupted by Legend who finally returned with a plate of cheese and bread and what looked like a hot cup of tea. </p><p>“What are you meatheads talking about?” Legend asked gruffly as he sat roughly next to Wild. </p><p>“A bit of this and that, what do you have there?” Warriors asked eyeing the plate of food. </p><p>“Some bread and cheese, I had to take it from my pack considering the ‘eggs’ that Time made looked barely edible and I didn’t want to poison the kid on top of everything else,” Legend said as he thrust the plate into Wild’s hands. </p><p>“The eggs weren’t that bad,” Warriors said as if he was trying to convince himself more than them, and Legend rolled his eyes. Warriors smirked and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. </p><p>“I’m going to go out on patrol, enjoy your meal, Wild. Please consider getting some rest though,” Warriors said as he took his leave and left him to his meal. Wild looked at the plate for a moment, his stomach doing little nauseating flips. He wasn’t hungry in the slightest, but he forced himself to eat anyway when he caught Legend’s expectant glare. Wild managed a few pieces of cheese and bread before he sat the plate down. The food tasted like nothing and just that little amount of food made his stomach churn unpleasantly in protest. </p><p>“Are you finished eating?” Legend asked as he eyed the remaining food on the plate. Wild nodded, he knew he hadn’t eaten much but he hoped it would be enough to satisfy Legend. After a moment of scrutiny Legend sighed clearly coming to a decision. </p><p>“I guess that’s enough for now. Here drink this,” He said as he pushed what appeared to be a warm cup of tea into Wild’s hands. Wild looked at the murky liquid quizzically, it was an odd shade of emerald green with little bits of what looked like leaves swirling in and out of view. He gave the tea a sniff and his nose wrinkled at the pungent smell of herbs. </p><p>“What is this?” Wild asked as he pulled the drink away from his nose. </p><p>“It’s tea, what you’ve never had tea before?” Legend asked defensively before raising an eyebrow. Wild huffed and rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I’ve had tea before, just not one this… pungent,” Wild said as he looked down at the cup in his hands. “It also looks like swamp water.” He added as an afterthought. </p><p>“For the love of the Goddess will you just drink it? I spent way too long trying to make it and I don’t want it to be wasted,” Legend griped, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation. Wild made a face and hesitated a heartbeat before bringing the cup to his lips. To his relief the smell was the only unpleasant thing about it. Wild felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise, it was slightly sweet, and it soothed his aching throat as he drank. </p><p>“Huh, not bad. I thought that was going to be… a lot more gross,” Wild said with a yawn as he took another drink. The warmth of the tea was spreading through his limbs pleasantly, like the tendrils of lily pads on the surface of a pond. Wild felt the pain in his chest ease, and he smiled in relief. He continued to sip at the tea not noticing the subtle creep of fog that seemed to edge in around his thoughts and in his limbs making them feel ever so slightly heavier. When he finally felt his body beginning to slump back against the wall a dulled thrill of alarm rippled through his increasingly foggy brain. </p><p>“Wha’ is thi’? Wha’s happen’ng?” Wild slurred, and he found to his horror that his tongue refused to work properly. He felt his head lull and come to rest against the wall. His eye lids were suddenly leaden, and it took a lot more effort to hold them open. Distantly he felt Legend grab the mostly empty cup from his quickly slackening fingers. </p><p>“It’s okay Wild, just relax and get some sleep.” Legend’s voice sounded far away, like he was underwater. Wild’s eye lids slid closed against his will and he had just enough cognitive thought to register the tug of betrayal before the immutable draw of dreams dragged him under. </p><hr/><p>Legend toyed with the cup in his hands, watching the last dregs of the sleeping potion infused tea swirl around the bottom. His mind wandered as he stared into the cup. He didn’t think the tea looked like swamp water at all, it was too clear, and shimmered prettily in the fire light. He sighed and didn’t move for several minutes, just sat and stared and swirled the tea. </p><p>After a long time, he looked over at Wild’s sleeping form. He was slumped over, back against the wall and his chin had come to rest on his chest. Slow breaths and occasional twitch the only thing to prove that he was still alive. Legend felt an odd chill run through his form, and he attributed it to the rapidly cooling air, unwilling to face what he had just sacrificed in the name of doing the right thing. He heard soft foot falls behind him, but he didn’t bother to look. </p><p>“Oh good, he’s asleep. I guess you were right Legend. I’m sorry to have doubted you.” It was Twilight, voice sounding relieved. He moved to stand next to Legend’s side hands on hips as he looked at Wild’s sleeping form. </p><p>“It’s getting cold out, we should put him to bed,” Twilight said when Legend hadn’t said anything. He felt a hand pat his shoulder and it spurred him to life once more. </p><p>“Yeah, let's get him to bed,” Legend said and even to himself his voice sounded hollow. Mechanically he put the cup down and went to help move Wild to his bedroll near the fire. </p><p>When Twilight leaned down next to his protégé he paused and sniffed the air. A hard look spread across his face as he leaned in close to Wild’s face and sniffed again his nose wrinkling. There was a moment of silence before Twilight got quickly to his feet and strode over to the cup Legend had been holding. He scooped it up and eyed it before lifting it to his nose to smell. Twilight froze then, holding the cup loosely in his hand and looked back to Wild. It didn’t take a genius to know that he put the pieces together. Legend braced himself for his fury but was surprised when it didn’t come. </p><p>“You know he’s not going to trust you after this,” Twilight said quietly, and Legend felt a shard of ice pierce his heart at that simple statement. </p><p>“I am aware of that, and I wouldn’t blame him for it.” Legend said quietly as he moved to Wild’s side. He could feel the hot sting of tears in the back of his eyes. The guilt that had been strangling him all day compacted with his deception and made his breaths come out in sharp bursts. Twilight just nodded setting the cup down and moved to Wild’s other side and helped move him to his bed roll. </p><p>After a few minutes of awkward maneuvering, they had Wild laid out on his bed roll. Twilight went to pull the blankets up, but Legend stopped him. If this was the last time Wild was going to let him close to him, he wanted to make sure everything looked alright. </p><p>“Let me check his stitches,” Legend said, and Twilight nodded and rested back on his heels. Legend unwrapped Wild’s leg first examining the line of perfect stitches. It looked a little swollen and slightly red but that wasn’t unexpected with fresh stitches. He changed the bandages quickly replacing the old potion-soaked coverings with fresh clean padding. Once he was done, he moved to the next. </p><p>Legend pulled the hem of the too large shirt up carefully making sure not to dislodge the bandages over Wild’s stomach. He could feel Twilight’s eyes on him as he worked but he said nothing, which to Legend was a small blessing. He wasn’t really up for conversation right then and he didn’t want to be distracted either. After a few minutes of gentle tugging the bandages came loose, and he was able to lift the covering. </p><p>It stuck slightly to Wild’s skin and Legend furrowed his brow, that wasn’t a good sign. He removed the bandage completely and he heard Twilight suck in a breath through his teeth. The wound looked a lot more swollen and irritated. The skin around the stitches was bruised and delicate looking black spider webbing stretched out from the wound. Gently Legend brushed his fingers across the skin around the stitches and found it was hot to the touch. His jaw ached from clenching his teeth and he forced himself to stop. </p><p>“What the Hell is that?” Twilight whispered and Legend shook his head in disbelief. </p><p>“It looks infected, but I don’t even know how that should be possible. It’s barely been three hours since I stitched him up,” Legend said just as quietly before he started to pull at Wild’s shirt once more. </p><p>“Help me get his shirt up higher so I can check his chest,” Legend said, and Twilight was there quickly helping him lift the shirt. Legend made quick work of the bandages and pulled off the covering on Wild’s side to be met with the same sight. Delicate black spider webbing, deep bruising and the surrounding area hot to the touch. Twilight and Legend shared a look of horror. What the Hell were they dealing with? </p><p>“What in the name of the Goddess?” Twilight breathed and Legend couldn’t help but agree. This was something he hadn’t seen before. </p><p>“Go get Time.” No sooner had Legend said it then Twilight was gone leaving Legend alone with Wild. Legend felt frozen in place, he should have suspected something like this was going to happen, it was just their luck. He ghosted the back of hand across Wild’s forehead and was unsurprised to find it was hot. </p><p>Wild didn’t look great. He was still worryingly pale, and the bruises stood out starkly on his chest. His breathing while still shallow, seemed to be okay for now but Legend knew it was temporary. The tea he had made Wild worked as a mild pain suppressant while also hopefully giving his body a little boost of healing. Legend had taken a bit of extra time brewing it, letting the leaves steep as long as possible to get the maximum effect before adding a few drops of a sleeping potion. It wasn’t nearly enough to knock him out with one sip, but Wild didn’t need much. Wild was so battered and ripped up that Legend didn’t even know how he stayed awake so long. In the end he just needed a little nudge to push his already overly exhausted body over to sleep. </p><p>Wild gave out a little huff of air an odd look twisting his face for a moment as he shifted in his sleep. Wild’s hand lifted slightly like he was about to grab something before it fell limply back to his side face relaxing again into neutrality. Legend didn’t know what the kid was dreaming of, but he hoped it was pleasant. He deserved that much. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by Time, Twilight and Warriors. He had no idea why the captain was there, maybe he was with Time when Twilight ran to get him and decided to tag along or maybe he felt compelled to help in whatever way he could. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Time asked as he bent lower to look from Legend’s stony face to Wild’s sleeping form. </p><p>“The wounds are infected already. And no, I don’t understand how this is possible,” Legend said quietly not looking away from the spidery black webbing. Legend couldn’t help but think this was his fault, maybe he didn’t clean the wounds well enough? He should have done more, should have been more careful. </p><p>“Is there anything we can do?” Time asked getting right to the point as usual. Legend shrugged, he felt heavy from the weight of the day and the feeling of failure and self-loathing. </p><p>“Mind if have a look?” Warriors asked and Legend scooted away allowing the other to squat down and examine the wounds for himself. Warriors said nothing for a long time, his eyes squinted in the dim lighting as he pondered. </p><p>“Do you think this could be the same thing that’s affecting the monsters?” Warriors said as he prodded the area around the stitches. At the touch Wild gave a little involuntary wince but didn’t move. </p><p>“I suppose it could be, but if that’s the case what do we do?” Time answered as he gently put a hand on Wild’s burning forehead. Warriors squinted clearly thinking. </p><p>“Well, there has to be something. Legend can you tell me exactly what you did to treat these wounds? I heard from Twi that there were issues with healing him?” Warriors said directing his attention to Legend. </p><p>“Well, we gave Wild multiple different things to try to heal him. He got a fairy which stopped the bleeding from his stomach but didn’t heal it completely. I gave him a red potion and that only fixed some of his ribs and Hyrule’s magic only managed to just get his lung fixed,” Legend said as he recounted the events of that afternoon. </p><p>“Then we noticed he was covered in this black gunk and Time and I worked to clean it off the best we could. Then I stitched him up and put some red potion on the coverings to hopefully speed the healing but that clearly didn’t work,” Legend said bitterly. Warriors hummed again. </p><p>“Anything else?” Warriors asked and Legend racked his overtaxed brain before he snapped his fingers. </p><p>“Now that you mention it there is. I put a healing salve on the burns on his back and they actually started to heal.” Time raised an eyebrow clearly interested. </p><p>“They healed?” He asked and Legend nodded quickly and moved to turn Wild on his side and tugged the shirt higher to get a look at his back. Legend gave a soft cry of relief as he saw the burns were mostly gone leaving shiny pink skin in their place. </p><p>“The burns are almost gone,” Legend said with a small smile that struggled to reach his eyes. At least he managed to do something right. Warriors smiled clearly getting an idea. </p><p>“I’m not sure what you’re getting at though, what’s your idea?” Legend said, not exactly sure if he wanted to know what warriors had thought up. Before Warriors could respond however Twilight sucked in another breath. </p><p>“No, please don’t say what I think you’re going to say,” Twilight said his face looked drawn and pale in the fire light. </p><p>“You said the burns were healed right? Then why don’t we cauterize the wounds?” Warriors asked. Legend’s mouth fell open. He couldn’t be serious. </p><p>“And how is that going to help anything?” Legend asked incredulity lacing his words and making him sound petulant. </p><p>“You said the burns healed, so if we cauterize the wounds, we could heal the burns and it will hopefully burn away the majority of whatever is making the wounds infected,” Warriors said confidently. Legend could only stare at him. He supposed he could see how that might work but he wasn’t convinced. </p><p>“That’s flawed logic at best! What if doesn’t even work?” Twilight snapped, hands flying in the air to emphasize his words. Legend could only nod, he was without words to even express how bad of an idea this was. Time was suspiciously quiet. His eyes were unreadable as he listened to Warriors and Twilight bicker back and forth. </p><p>“Well, it’s a plan, you’ve got a better idea?” The captain retorted and Twilight snarled. </p><p>“We aren’t going to hurt him more, in the off chance that it’s going to heal him,” Twilight growled as he stood up and Warriors rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I’m still not hearing a plan,” Warriors snipped back standing to be face to face with Twilight. Legend saw the way Twilight’s hands balled into fists and he quickly stood as well to stop the inevitable fist fight. </p><p>“Hey, woah, this isn’t helping anything. As much as I would love to see War’s face when you knocked his lights out Twi, I have to agree with him, it’s a plan,” Legend said surprising himself with how firm he sounded, and he sincerely hoped he wouldn’t get punched for defending Warriors. Twilight’s stormy gaze fell on him and he glared back with his own hard look. </p><p>“We don’t have much else we could do here.” It was Time who answered softly, and they all turned to face him. Throughout the whole exchange he had been quiet, and Legend could tell he didn’t like the choices laid before him. Twilight’s mouth fell open in shock for a moment before he closed it again. </p><p>“Time, you can’t be seriously considering this,” Twilight said shaking his head fervently in denial. </p><p>“We don’t really have a choice pup. We can either do nothing in which case the infection will only worsen, or we could do something and possibly stop it or at least give Wild a fighting chance,” Time said a look of hard determination setting his features in a frown. Twilight’s jaw worked as he thought his way through Time’s argument his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. After a moment Twilight finally nodded. </p><p>“Fine. It seems like I’m outnumbered anyway. I just pray that you guys are right,” Twilight said bitterly jaw clenched as he walked to sit by Wild’s head. Twilight ran his fingers gently though Wild’s tangled hair and Legend could see anger mix with the defeat in his eyes. </p><p>The three other heroes exchanged determined nods and set about getting ready for the unpleasantness ahead. Time and Warriors made noises about telling the others what was happening and making plans on who would be on watch first that night. Twilight refused to look at any of them and instead chose to work out some of the knots that had formed in Wild’s hair. Twilight had made it very clear he was against this plan in the way he sat hunched over and brooding. Legend heaved a heavy sigh. He didn’t have time care if Twilight was onboard or not. It was the only plan they had, and he hoped for Wild’s sake it would work. </p><p>After about twenty minutes of gathering what they needed they were set to begin. Time sat next to Twilight quietly murmuring something to him as Twilight absently retied Wild’s hair into a ponytail making no move to show he was listening. Warriors sat next to Legend and handed him a dagger they would use to cauterize Wild’s wounds. Legend numbly and methodically cleaned the blade making sure it was as clean as possible to hopefully avoid any more complications. </p><p>“We should wake him up,” Legend said not looking up from his work. </p><p>“Are you sure that’s wise?” Warriors asked as he looked down at Wild’s haggard face. His eyes moved rapidly under his eye lids as he slept. </p><p>“It would be better to have him awake and somewhat aware, then just burning the shit out of him and scaring him even more,” Legend explained as he put the dagger down and dug out the jar of salve and opened the lid. There was anxious shifting around him, and he sighed. </p><p>“What are we going to do about the pain? Do you have anything to numb the area?” Time asked and Legend shook his head. </p><p>“Unfortunately, no, I didn’t exactly stock up on supplies for this,” Legend said as he gestured to the knife, the half empty salve and fire rod that sat before him. </p><p>“I’m glad we’re going into this plan half assed,” Twilight snarked, and Legend felt his tentative grasp on composure snap. </p><p>“Fuck off farm boy, we’re doing the best we can,” Legend snapped right back, and he took a small pleasure watching Twilight bristle. </p><p>“Stop the both of you, this isn’t helping,” Time snarled at them both. Legend glared at Twilight for a moment before forcing himself to look away. He took a sharp inhale of breath to steady himself. </p><p>“Let's just get this over with,” Legend groused as he put a hand on Wild’s shoulder and shook him. It was time to get this over and done with. </p><hr/><p>The sunlight bathed the world and Wild felt the cool breeze blow his hair into a tangled mess. He smiled before flopping down in the grass and stared up at the bright blue sky. It had been so long since he just enjoyed the pleasure of laying in the grass. He could smell the faint tingle of rain on the air, but he didn’t care, he was warm, and the sky was so blue. However, as he laid there, he couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something, something very important. He racked his brain but came up with fog. The smell of rain grew heavier and he thought he could hear a faint crackle of thunder in the air. </p><p>“A shame that good things never seem to last.” The small voice of a girl whispered regretfully in his ear. Wild sat up suddenly alert and whipped his head around to find the mysterious voice. He couldn’t see anything but the thick woods behind him and the steadily growing thunder heads in the distance that moved closer by the minute. Another giggle just behind him and he was on his feet staring straight into the trees. The gentle wind began to howl, and the sky darkened to midnight as he tasted the tang of electricity in the air. </p><p>There was a sudden shrieking cry from the woods and without a second thought he darted into the trees. Wild followed the laughter as quickly as he could, leaping over fallen tree limbs and skirting around the thick underbrush with ease. As he moved through the ever-thickening trees he could faintly hear what sounded like music floating in the air. The melody was soft and sweet, almost like a music box that a child would have in their room. The laughter grew louder and before he even realized it, he burst through the trees and into a very small break in the trees. </p><p>There before him stood a girl in a simple white dress with puffy sleeves. She had blonde hair as golden as a sunset. Her hair was tied back in a low loose ponytail with a red hair band neatly placed on her head. Straight cut bangs covered her forehead and her eyebrows. She had crystal blue eyes that turned darker blue around her pupils. There was a light smile playing on her lips as she rocked back and forth on her heels and stared at him. From what Wild could tell she looked about eight or nine if she was a day, and she didn’t seem to be dangerous though he knew from experience that looks could be deceiving. </p><p>Wild gave her a quick once over checking for any hidden weapons but found nothing. The girl noticed this, and she tilted her head and gave him a quizzical look. Wild felt a pang of protectiveness when he looked at her. Panic raced through his brain as he quickly tried to figure out just why that was but found nothing but fog again. </p><p>“It’s been a long time Link. I’ve missed you,” The girl said her voice laced with a sadness he couldn’t understand. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I don’t… Do I know you?” Wild asked and the girl pressed her lips together. She smiled sadly before she answered. </p><p>“Maybe one day you’ll know me again. But that’s not important right now.” </p><p>Wild felt a pull at his heart and realized with a start that he was about to cry. He didn’t understand, what was happening? Why did he feel so sad? The girl must have noticed his distress because she put her hands up in supplication. </p><p>“It’s alright, please don’t be upset,” She soothed and took a step forward but stopped when Wild instinctively took a step back. She put her hands down and backed away again. </p><p>“Please don’t run away, I have to warn you and time is short,” The girl said quietly a note of desperation creeping into her words. Wild took a steadying breath and nodded. The girl gave him an encouraging smile and Wild found himself returning it with his own hesitant smile. </p><p>“You are in danger.” She started but stopped when Wild snorted and rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Hah, tell me something I don’t know,” Wild said and gave her another smile but it faded when he saw the pained look on her face. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but it may be worse than you realize,” she said quietly her eyes dropping to stare at the dirt below her. Wild stiffened but said nothing waiting for her to continue. After a moment she looked up and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle with unshed tears. </p><p>“Darkness has a string around your heart, if left unbroken it will control you. It’s trying to bind you even now as we speak,” She said gesturing weakly at Wild’s chest. He looked down and found to his horror that a spider web of black lines were spreading across his chest. He tried to wipe it away, but it didn’t move. The sight filled him with fear, and he could almost feel the creeping darkness spreading. Wild felt a tug at the back of his heart and he turned around to see what looked like a wispy black thread disappear into the darkening woods behind him. A cold dread filled his stomach and he turned around to face the girl again questions dying on his lips as he looked at her serious face. </p><p>“Your fellows are working on a plan to help you as much as they can, but it will only help so much. The rest is up to you,” She said and Wild could feel the world around him begin to shimmer and shift slightly. Cracks appeared like a broken mirror around him making the forest shift out of alignment. </p><p>“I don’t understand,” Wild said desperately and he could feel panic making his words come out in a rush. “What do I do?” There was another tug from behind him and he gasped at the pressure. The world was starting to turn white around him and the cracks widened. </p><p>“Do what you’ve always done Link, fight. Hold on tightly to your light and I know you will succeed,” She said as she was slowly engulfed in the light filling the air. </p><p>“Wait! Who are you? Who…” but the world was gone, and pain once again slammed into his body with the force of a guardian’s laser. He opened his eyes sluggishly to the darkened camp and the sound of someone talking to him. </p><hr/><p>“Hey, kid. Come on, wake up.” Wild heard someone say gently and he struggled to open his eyes again. Absolutely everything hurt and he needed a moment to gather his scattered thoughts. </p><p>“Is he okay?” He heard someone ask and someone else, he assumed was Legend answered. </p><p>“Wars, every time you speak you make me want to beat my own skull in.” There was a poorly hidden chuckle from his other side and Wild forced his eyes open. </p><p>“I’m just peachy,” Wild finally wheezed out groggily and just the act of speaking through his impossibly sore throat made him want to choke. He raised his hand and rubbed his sore throat and made to sit up. </p><p>“Woah there Cub, let me help you.” It was Twilight, and Wild felt his warm hands gently grab under his arms and helped him sit up. Wild’s head spun sickeningly, and he felt his stomach roil like he was about to be sick. He closed his eyes again and waited for the feeling to pass. He felt Twilight rub gentle circles on his back and the motion made him queasy. Wild raised his hand in a silent gesture to make him stop and Twilight complied. </p><p>Wild felt sick, his head throbbed painfully, and his sight was blurred at the edges. His ribs ached badly but they weren’t as bad as before and he assumed that was thanks to the tea Legend gave him earlier. He was still mad about the tea, but he had other pressing issues to handle first. </p><p>“I think, there’s something wrong with me,” Wild finally slurred after he regained control over his guts. He looked around to the small group around him and noted their grave expressions. </p><p>“We were just about to tell you that ourselves cub,” Twilight said quietly leaning forward to be in Wild’s line of sight. </p><p>“I checked your wounds, they look infected,” Legend said tersely and Wild spared him a quick look before looking down at his stomach. He could see bruised skin and spidery black lines extending out from the stitches and a quick glance to his side only offered the same sight. </p><p>“So that’s what she meant,” Wild muttered quietly as he assessed the problem with his half-dazed brain. He rubbed his face with his hands, why couldn’t life be easy? </p><p>“Whose she?” Time asked and Wild just shook his head in an attempt to dispel the cobwebs. </p><p>“If I knew, I would tell you,” Wild sighed, lifting his face out from his hands to look towards Time. “All I know is that this girl in my dream warned me about some sort of ‘darkness wrapped around my heart’ and how I needed to hold on to my ‘light?’” Wild explained tiredly and grew worried when he saw dread flit across Time’s face. </p><p>“Wrapped around your heart?” Time questioned and Wild shrugged. </p><p>“I don’t really understand it myself, but I can assume I’m not going to have a fun time,” Wild concluded as his weary eyes finally alighted on the objects next to him. </p><p>“Get me up to speed, what exactly is going to happen,” Wild sighed heavily when no one said anything. </p><p>“The plan basically is this, we cauterize your infected wounds and then heal the burns left behind,” Warriors answered and Wild felt like he was going to pass out. He had cauterized wounds before, and he knew just how painful the process was. Wild swallowed hard suddenly more awake and aware as panic flooded his system. He felt his eyes widen and he struggled to breathe as he tried to stuff the panic down. </p><p>“Are you positive that’s the only way to heal this infection?” Wild asked not really knowing what answer he was expecting. </p><p>“It’s the only thing we could think of. The burns will most likely be easy to heal if the burns on your back are anything to go by,” Legend explained and Wild gave him a hard look and turned towards Time and Twilight. </p><p>“And what do you say?” Wild asked searching their eyes for any hint of hesitation. </p><p>“I think it’s our best shot,” Time answered meeting Wild’s eyes with unwavering determination. </p><p>“And you Twi?” Wild asked when the other hadn’t answered. </p><p>“I was against it, but unfortunately I can’t think of another way to help,” Twilight said bitterly and Wild let out a defeated sigh and nodded. </p><p>“Fine, do what you must,” Wild groaned, he just wanted this to be over, but he knew this was only going to get worse before it got any better. The group around him nodded and started to get things ready. Legend moved close to Wild’s side and lifted a small pair of scissors. Wild made to move away but Legend just grabbed his arm. </p><p>“Don’t move, I have to open these back up,” Legend explained quietly not meeting Wild’s eyes. Wild pulled his arm away angrily. There was a tense moment where he wanted to push Legend away, demand someone else do it but he bit his tongue and stayed still, resisting the urge to scowl. </p><p>Legend swallowed hard as Wild ripped his arm away but said nothing. His nimble fingers worked quickly at snipping away the thread and gently pulling the wound open again. Wild’s head spun again, and he hadn’t realized he was tipping over until he felt Twilight steady him. Gods but he felt awful, as time passed, he noticed his chest was hurting more and more and he wanted to cry. But he held in his misery, and he told himself that he had had worse and to suck it up. </p><p>After his side was opened back up Legend moved to Wild’s stomach. Wild watched Legend carefully as he worked and felt a hard pit of anger settle nicely in his gut. Legend didn’t even bother to say anything as he went, and Wild made no move to start a conversation. Instead, he chose to look around camp. </p><p>Sky was sitting across from them, apparently watching the goings on with a hard look in his eyes that melted when he noticed Wild’s stare. Sky raised a hand in an awkward wave and Wild offered a tired smile in return. He was going to have to figure out a way to apologize to Sky for his rudeness earlier. Wild continued to look around the camp. Hyrule was still asleep in his bed roll, his soft snores the only thing Wild could hear from the pile of blankets that obscured the sleeping hero. He became slightly alarmed when he couldn’t find Wind or Four amongst the group. </p><p>“Hey where are Four and Wind?” Wild asked suddenly and he could hear a note of worry in his own voice that made him wince. </p><p>“They’re on watch, we wanted to make sure everyone was paired up for watch tonight,” Warriors answered from where he sat. The fire rod was glowing a bright red and he was heating the blade over it. Wild swallowed hard at the sight and looked away. </p><p>“Everything is going to be okay cub, we’ll figure this out,” Twilight said noticing how Wild was beginning to fidget in agitation. </p><p>“But how do you know? How am I supposed to know what to expect, or how to fight whatever this is?” Wild asked softly gesturing towards his chest. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was more than a little anxious about what was to come. </p><p>“You’ll do fine, you’ll just have to take it one step at a time,” Twilight said nudging Wild gently. </p><p>“We’ll be here to help where we can as well, you can count on us,” Time added firmly patting Wild’s leg. Wild gave a shaky breath and nodded. He felt warmth spread across his heart and he relaxed ever so slightly. </p><p>“Alright, I think we’re ready to get this done,” Warriors finally declared as he eyed the blade. It wasn’t white hot or even red but Wild was all too familiar with the scent of heated metal. Wild felt whatever warmth that had spread through him die out and be replaced with cold dread. He couldn’t speak through his panicked strangled throat and suddenly dry mouth, so he nodded instead. Carefully he laid back down and took a shaky breath. He felt Twilight grab his hand and squeeze gently reminding Wild that he was still there. Wild closed his eyes shut tightly and braced himself. </p><p>“Okay, try not to move away. You can do this,” Warriors said encouragingly before he brought burning blade close and pushed it against the raw skin of the wound on Wild’s stomach. </p><p>White hot pain flashed in his vision and Wild gritted his teeth so hard he thought his was going to break a tooth. He squeezed Twilight’s hand forcefully and Wild was dimly aware his mentor was speaking to him, but he couldn’t risk answering him right then. Wild was unwilling to cry out, unwilling to show anymore weakness. </p><p>He sucked in pain gasps and squinted his eyes tighter shut. He hated that he heard a whimper escape his throat and he hated the tears rolling down his cheeks. He was stronger than this damn it and he was determined not cry out. Finally, the blade was removed and Wild was left panting and shaking. Legend was there quickly applying salve to burn and covering it with a fresh bandage. Darkness was clawing at the edges of his vision and he battled them back the best he could. </p><p>“You’re doing great, just one more to go,” Warriors said encouragingly and patted Wild’s leg before handing the blade over to Legend to clean and get ready for the next wound. </p><p>“How are you holding up cub?” Time asked as he leaned down to get a better look at Wild’s face. Wild sucked in another breath and held it for a moment ignoring the pain in his chest and released it slowly. </p><p>“I’m okay,” Wild finally gasped out and there was snort from his mentor. </p><p>“Yeah, say that to my poor hand,” Twilight joked and shook out his hand with mock pain. Wild gave a weak humorless chuckle and closed his eyes trying to stop the trembling that he could feel building in his chest. He wasn’t going to cry, he refused. No one spoke for a long time and Wild felt his mind begin to drift. </p><p>“Wild, we’re ready if you are?” Time asked softly and Wild jumped. He forced his eyes open again and nodded jerkily. Just one more, he could handle this. Gritting his teeth, he turned on his side and covered his face with his arm. He felt Twilight grab his other hand again and with one more shaky breath he gritted his teeth and squeezed Twilight’s hand as a signal that he was ready. </p><p>When the blade touched him this time, he couldn’t stop a small cry from forcing itself from in between his teeth. Tears quickly followed and he felt himself curling in on himself. the air left his lungs, and he was left with nothing but pain to replace it. </p><p>“Breathe cub, you gotta breathe,” Time said as he put a hand on Wild’s knee. Wild was trying to suck in a breath but he found that he couldn’t, his lungs just wouldn’t comply. He could hear himself gasping but he couldn’t feel the relief of air filling his lungs. </p><p>“Almost done, just a little more.” Wild heard Warriors say but it was distant. His world was shrinking down to a pinpoint and he couldn’t breathe. Just as Wild thought he was going to pass out the burning hot blade was finally lifted away and was replaced with a cool and soothing balm. </p><p>Finally, he sucked in another gasp of air and this time he could feel it in his lungs. He coughed and hacked, and he curled in tighter on himself as the pain from his broken ribs registered in his brain again. He felt himself begin to shake and sweat rolled down his forehead. Finally, the coughing fit passed, and he moved his arm away from his face once he regained a little of his composure. Wild rolled over onto his back and rubbed at his face with his shaky hands. </p><p>“Well, that sucked,” Wild wheezed out weakly after a few moments and he heard Warriors chuckle and felt him pat his boot. </p><p>“You handled it like a champ though,” He replied and to Wild’s surprise he felt a weak smile spread across his face. </p><p>“Thanks Wars, could someone help me sit up?” Wild asked as he felt the heady rush of adrenaline and endorphins course through his body and he lifted a hand out into open air. The firm calloused hand of Time grasped his and pulled as he felt Twilight behind him supporting his back. Once he was sitting up again Wild awkwardly tugged at the edges of the shirt and pulled it down to cover the new bandages. </p><p>“So now what?” Wild asked looking around to the group. </p><p>“Well, you’re going to rest now, and no, this isn’t up for debate. You’ve been through enough today and an hour of sleep means nothing,” Time said sternly when Wild had opened his mouth to protest. </p><p>“But I can help, I’m okay...” Wild began weakly but tapered off at the look on Time’s face. He felt Twilight’s hand snake around from behind his back and press against his forehead. </p><p>“You’ve still got a fever cub, and that’s not to mention that you’re clearly exhausted,” Twilight said leaning forward to look into Wild’s tired eyes. “And don’t even say you’ve had worse, I don’t care. I’ll sit on you if I have to,” Twilight growled as he glared at Wild and he knew there wasn’t anything he could do. </p><p>“Like it or not, we’re here for the night. We’ll see how you feel in the morning and then we’ll go from there,” Time finished as he stood clearly done with the conversation. Wild bit down on his frustration, they were right of course, and he hated it. </p><p>“Legend, Warriors I suggest you get some rest as well, you’re next on watch.” They both nodded and made their way to set up their bed rolls. </p><p>“What about you and Twi?” Wild asked and Time just sighed. </p><p>“That’s none of your concern. You just focus on feeling better,” Time said as he turned and walked away. Wild felt his frustration slowly building to a fever pitch. He wanted to scream but instead opted to pick at the splint on his arm again. He felt useless and deep down he knew it was foolish to feel that way. If he was honest with himself, he did feel terrible. His head throbbed in rhythm with his pulse and his stomach felt on the verge of rejecting his small meal from earlier. The spurt of energy that had coursed through him not moments before was fading quickly opening his nerve endings back up to register the full body ache again. And that wasn’t even taking into account that whatever Legend had given him earlier was clearly wearing off. He could feel the pain slowly trickling back into every inch of this body. But he still couldn’t shake the feeling that he was letting everyone down. </p><p>“Cub, why don’t you lay down? I promise I’ll make sure you’re safe,” Twilight said gently and Wild gave a very small nod and slowly laid down again. There wasn’t any point in trying to explain that he wasn’t just worried about his own safety, he was worried about everyone else. He couldn’t explain it, but he was sure that somewhere in the darkness that surrounded them, there was a shadow watching them all and taking a sick glee in planning his next move. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Darkness Looms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wild doesn't want apologies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a few more chapters to add and then we'll be caught up! A huge thank you to Hidden for helping me edit these chapters! You're the best.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fever dreams Wild decided were the worst. It hadn’t taken him long after he laid down to fall asleep again but he hardly considered it restful. He dreamed of laughing shadows and tight strings as black as tar. Of phantom music boxes and the half remembered blue eyes of a little girl. Wild could hear her calling to him, but her calls always faded out quickly to mix with the faint tinkling of children’s music.</p><p>More than once he would surface from the dreams shivering with cold despite the blankets and the fire next to him. Wild always made an effort to stay awake, unwilling to fall back into the disorientation of dreams but it was a futile effort. His incessant shivering would always crescendo and his damaged body would send a fresh wave of agony in protest. By then he was more than happy to slip back under the black ocean of sleep, could almost forget about the dreams that made his heart race in fear and anxiety.</p><p>When Wild finally opened his eyes to the bright light of day he found he didn’t feel much better. He closed his eyes again feeling the earth dip and spin around him and he coughed as gently as he could in a vain attempt to not aggravate his ribs. After what felt like a long time he opened his eyes again and very slowly sat up. He felt stiff and his body sent out fresh waves of pain in protest. Wild also noted grimly that his stomach flipped with nausea and there was a dull throb of a headache that threatened to bloom into a full blown migraine. But despite it all however he was determined to not slow down the group. If anyone asked, and he knew they would, he would tell them he was just fine thanks. He would pretend to be okay, and maybe with enough convincing he could even make himself believe it too. It was a weak plan Wild knew but it was all he had, so he clung to it like a drowning man on a piece of drift wood.</p><p>“Hey cub, glad to see you awake.”</p><p>Wild looked around with bleary eyes and found Twilight sitting cross legged just behind him. He didn’t miss the dark circles that hung around Twilight’s eyes, and Wild had no doubt that he had kept his promise to stay with him all night. Twilight stretched and Wild could hear his joints popping with the effort.</p><p>“Here, drink some water,” Twilight said pushing a bottle of clear water across the dirt to him. The bottle was still corked but Wild still eyed it thoughtfully before he picked it up. Twilight gave him a knowing look.</p><p>“It hasn’t been tampered with, I bottled it myself.” Twilight reassured quietly so only Wild could hear him. Wild gave him a thankful nod and awkwardly worked the cork from the bottle. He gave the water a few slow sips savoring how it cooled his throat and lazily gazed around the camp. He gave a small start when he looked around him and found nothing familiar. They weren’t in a half destroyed room surrounded by malice anymore, in fact they were in a field, grass swaying gently in the breeze. Wild turned to Twilight quickly sloshing water out of the open bottle as he did so.</p><p>“What? Where are we, where is everyone?” Wild croaked feeling an alarming disorientation settling around him. Was he dreaming? No, it was impossible, you didn’t feel pain when you were asleep, right? Twilight raised his hands when he saw the alarm on Wild’s face and quickly explained.</p><p>“Everyone is fine, I suspect that they’re still out scouting as we speak. As for where we are and how we got here that’s a little more difficult.” Twilight said scanning the empty field around him before turning his attention back to Wild.</p><p>“We’re in my Hyrule, in the field just outside of Faron woods. We must have shifted sometime during the night but no one remembers when. One minute we were next to the tower and within a breath we were here.” Twilight explained, there was a tone of bewilderment in his voice. Twilight always had a sixth sense when it came to shifting from world to world so Wild assumed that not being able to tell when they shifted must be bothering him.</p><p>“We arrived just before sun up and we’ve been trying to get our bearings ever since then.” He finished with a sigh. Wild nodded thoughtfully, his heart still raced from the sudden burst of anxiety and he worked to distract himself in an attempt to quell the rapid beating of his heart. Wild supposed then that the shift must have been very smooth if it hadn’t had woken him. Or it was possible he was just that drained that he didn’t even notice.</p><p>“What time is it?” Wild finally asked and Twilight hummed as he shaded his eyes against the sun.</p><p>“By my guess I would say late morning,” he answered dropping his hand with a sigh.</p><p>“How are you feeling? And please don’t lie to me.” Twilight finally asked and looked over to Wild who stared at the half empty bottle in his hands.</p><p>“I’m okay, a little stiff if anything” Wild said, it wasn’t exactly a lie, he reasoned to himself, just not the full truth. He met eyes with his mentor and fought the urge to look away. After a moment Twilight nodded and Wild quietly let out the breath he was holding. Wild shifted cautiously, moving his legs slowly into a cross legged position and felt the familiar pull of stitches on his thigh. He grimaced at the feeling and decided to stretch that leg out in front of him instead to alleviate the uncomfortable pull.</p><p>“Are you in pain? Is there something I can do?” Twilight asked not missing the way Wild had grimaced. Wild just shook his head and ignored the throb in his chest and the dizzying ache of his head.</p><p>“I’m fine Twi, really.” Wild said putting his hands up on the air in supplication. Twilight didn’t look convinced but he didn’t say anything. There was an odd look on his face that Wild didn’t care for and he let his hands drop.</p><p>“What? What’s the matter?” Wild asked, it was clear Twilight wanted to say something and Wild just wanted him to say it already so they could get it out of the way.</p><p>“It’s just, I wanted to… Cub I’m sorry” Twilight started and Wild groaned and dropped his head in his hands.</p><p>“Oh not you too Twi. Please don’t apologize.” Wild said imploringly. He didn’t want to deal with this, he couldn’t deal with this. Wild could feel himself getting annoyed despite himself. All he wanted was to get away and not look at the poorly concealed guilt on his friend’s face.</p><p>“This wasn’t your fault, it was no one’s fault but that monster’s. It happened and now it’s done. I’m fine.” Wild said as he scrubbed his fingers through his hair and tried not to snap in frustration.</p><p>“But, cub…”</p><p>“No. Leave it be Twi. I’m not mad at any of you but if I hear one more ‘I’m sorry’ I’m going to loose it.” Wild growled harshly. He wouldn’t have another apology, not from one of his peers who were just as much of a victim as he was. Twilight bristled and it was clear he was going to continue his argument but thankfully they were both distracted by the sound of talking coming closer to camp.</p><p>“We aren’t done with this conversation” Twilight hissed to Wild as he stood to meet the oncoming group. Wild sighed dramatically and immediately regretted it when his ribs cried out in protest. He fought vainly against the rising coughing fit as the others finally came into view. There was a cry of relieved delight and Wild smiled faintly.</p><p>“WILD!” It was Wind and he was practically sprinting his way. Wild held up his hands and braced for an impact that didn’t come. Instead he heard the younger hero land on his knees and skid to a stop just in front of him.</p><p>“You’re alright! Im sor-” Wind began and Wild held up a hand to stop him.</p><p>“Please, don’t apologize. I’m happy to see you too.” Wild said offering the other a lopsided smile when he saw the crestfallen face Wind gave him.</p><p>“Oh, okay” Wind said quietly. He fidgeted his hands, seemingly not knowing what to do with them. Wild swallowed down his apprehension and reached out a hand to clasp Wind on the shoulder. Wind gave him a slightly watery smile before he cautiously leaned in and wrapped his arms around Wild’s neck.</p><p>Wild didn’t know what to do with his hands and he held his breath going suddenly ridged under the contact. His brain was screaming danger and his body was inclined to agree and he hated himself all the more for it. He could feel tears soaking into the neck of his shirt, felt soft shudders from Wind as he cried quietly.</p><p>“Hey, I’m okay, really I am.” Wild soothed as he very slowly moved to hug the other, ignoring how his heart raced with fear. After a another minute of awkward soothing Wind pulled away and wiped at his running nose. Wind took a deep breath and smiled at him.</p><p>“I was worried that I…” Wind trailed off and Wild shook his head.</p><p>“It will take a lot more than a hammer to the chest to keep me down, kid” Wild said with as much false cheer as he could muster. Wind laughed shakily and nodded.</p><p>“Oh, I found these in my pack. I wanted to give them to you, it might give you a boost,” Wind said quietly as he dug in his pack and pulled out a small bag. Wild took it carefully and opened it to find small honey colored candies.</p><p>Wild recognized them, He had made these for Wind months ago when the younger had confided in him about how he missed home. Wild spent that afternoon cooking up the candy in the hopes that it would make Wind feel better. He was confused when Wild had given him the bag but his eyes had lit up after he popped one in his mouth. Wind subsequently ran around camp like a mad man and Wild joined in quickly having mock swashbuckling sword fights with sticks and singing sea shanties loudly and off key. The others suffered the commotion admirably for about two hours before Legend had told them that if he heard another song he would kill them. Then he made Wild promise not to make anymore candy for the small lunatic.</p><p>Of course Wild didn’t stick to that promise. He would make small batches of the candy whenever he could get spare ingredients and would secretly drop them in Wind’s pack when no one was looking. Wild didn’t even realize that Wind had squirreled some of the candies away, and the thought made him smile.</p><p>“I can’t take these, they’re yours.” Wild started as he made to push the bag back into Wind’s hands but he wouldn’t have any of it.</p><p>“You can always make more when you’re better! And anyways you need the boost more than me.” Wind said as he closed Wild’s fingers around the small bag. Wild huffed but accepted the offering, it was the least he could do to make Wind feel better.</p><p>“Thanks kiddo,” Wild said and tucked the small bag next to him on the bed roll. He would have to make a fresh batch for Wind when he had time and ingredients. Seemingly satisfied that Wild wasn’t going to try to give the candies back Wind stood and left with a grin and a happy wave to go talk with Warriors.</p><p>Alone for the moment Wild sagged tiredly. Just that small interaction had been draining and the day hadn’t even began. He rubbed at his bandaged leg absently when it gave a dull throb. Just another pain to add to his already impressive list of pains. The others had really done a number on him he thought distantly as he tugged at the wrapping around his thigh.</p><p>Not for the first time he cursed Dark for causing such mayhem. His little ‘game’ had not only gotten him beaten to a pulp, but it also seemed to have rattled everyone to their core. Wild could feel the subtle tension that hung around the group like a miasma. The guilty glances that were tossed his way when they thought he wasn’t looking, it was all so suffocating. It was clear that everyone blamed themselves for what happened even though it was completely ludicrous. It was also becoming increasingly clear that no matter how many times he told them to stop apologizing it wasn’t going to happen. Wild gritted his teeth in sudden agitation, he was going to make damn sure Dark paid for his little game ten fold.</p><p>With a sudden burst of energy Wild pulled the wrapping around his leg free to get a look at his leg. The stitches were raised slightly and the skin around them was a nice shade of purple bruising but there was no sign of infection. Wild sighed in relief, at least they didn’t have to cauterize it. He tossed the soiled covering into his slate to dispose of later and summoned a fresh bandage to dress the wound again. Wild was so focused on his leg he didn’t even realize he was being observed. </p><p>“Hey, let me help with that.” Someone called from just in front of him and Wild lifted tired eyes to meet Hyrule who had began to trot towards him.</p><p>“I’m fine ‘Rule, I can handle this” Wild said as he applied the bandage.</p><p>“Just let me take a look maybe I can…” Hyrule said reaching out to take the bandage away. Wild felt his tenuous hold on patience snap like a taught cord. Frustration settled thickly in the back of his throat and he snapped.</p><p>“I’m fine. Honestly do you think I’m incapable of tending to my own wounds?” Wild bit out and immediately wished he hadn’t. Hyrule had a shocked look on his face and he pulled away as if burned. Regret quickly replaced the short lived frustration and Wild wanted to snatch back everything he just said.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to suggest that you couldn’t,” Hyrule replied quietly eyes darting down to the ground in between them. Wild squinted his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was about to form an apology but drew up short when a harsh voice cut in.</p><p>“He was only trying to help, don’t be such an ass” Legend snarled apparently appearing out of nowhere to add his two cents. Wild felt rage burble in his chest. It began to spread through his body, and it was a shear force of will not to yell.</p><p>“Are you actually incapable of keeping your nose out of my business?” Wild hissed at Legend who just crossed his arms and glared down at him. Hyrule looked owlishly from Wild to Legend and back again.</p><p>“Will you two just leave me alone, I’m not a child.” Wild growled at the two of them. Couldn’t they see that he just wanted to be left alone for just a damn second? </p><p>“No, you’re just being difficult, just let the man help you.” Legend said hotly and the burning rage in Wild’s stomach turned to sharp shards of ice. He turned cold blue eyes to Legend and glowered darkly. What gave Legend the right to tell him what he what he needed.</p><p>“Who do you think you are? My mother? Because you’re certainly bossing me around like you are. Contrary to popular belief, Legend, I am not some helpless child who needs someone else to make decisions for them.” Wild said lacing his words with angry barbs. Hyrule looked confused and his head appeared to be on a constant swivel as he looked between the two of them. Legend had an odd mix of frustration and guilt on his face. His jaw worked like he was thinking about just what to say next.</p><p>“I don’t understand what’s going on, but I can tell you need some time by yourself.” Hyrule said standing quickly and grabbing Legend around his upper arm before he could say anything else.</p><p>“Let me know when I can take a look at your wounds and I can see what I can do for you.” Hyrule called behind him as he drug a fuming Legend away.</p><p>Wild cursed quietly to himself as he angrily wrapped his leg again. He hadn’t meant to throw Hyrule in the middle of his spat with Legend. No doubt he would have to apologize for that later and he wanted to smack himself for not handling himself better. His head throbbed painfully again and Wild worked small circles into his temples in an attempt to alleviate the nauseating pain.</p><p>He was still mad with Legend about the night before. The more he thought about it, the simpler it became. It boiled down to a complete betrayal of trust. Sure, when Wild thought it through he could see why Legend had laced his tea, but it still didn’t make him any less angry. Legend hadn’t even talked to him, instead he had lied to Wild’s face and that was what really hurt the most. Wild sighed bitterly. This was just another thing he had to deal with and he simply didn’t have time to address it, not with everything else going on.</p><p>Shoving that train of thought to the side Wild worked at removing his shirt. After a few minutes of struggling and muttered curses, he finally got the shirt over his head and he sat there panting with the effort. He scratched at the bandage on his cheek and in a fit frustration tore it off and tossed it away and rubbed at the healing cut. </p><p>“Ow” Wild said quietly to himself, wincing at the pain that had flared in his chest in the wake of his struggle with his shirt and the sting of bandage that he just tore away. He glared at the splint on his arm next and without a second of thought tore it off too. He didn’t care if his arm was broken anymore, the splint was annoying and it limited his mobility too much for what he needed to do. He gave his arm a cursory look, much like everything else it was bruised badly. The discoloration spread from the back of his hand all the way down to his elbow and had somehow managed to wrap all the way around his forearm. When he moved his wrist he found it was very stiff and sore. The muscles throbbed and pulled painfully with the motion but he didn’t think anything was broken.</p><p>With the splint removed Wild turned his attention to his torso. It looked even worse in the daylight, all bruised skin and scratches that peeked out from underneath white bandages.</p><p>Tenderly Wild picked at the wrapping around his stomach and removed it. The edges of the covering looked spotted with blood and he hoped it was from the small scratches. When he removed the covering he was pleased to see that the fresh burn appeared to be healing quickly. There was pink healed skin mixed in with the red slightly burned skin where the stitches were removed and cauterized the night before. The majority of the black spider webbing infection was gone but there were still small veins of black still left behind. He scrunched up his brow and bit the inside of his cheek. He was going to have to keep a very close eye on this. Discarding the old covering again he pulled out another bandage and covered it again. Without hesitation he changed the bandages and covering on his ribs before he could run out of energy. He noted soberly that much like his stomach, the wound was well on the way towards healing but still had some small black veins that stubbornly remained.</p><p>Once the whole process was done he pulled the shirt back over his head. Wild hated to admit it, but he was worn out already. He could feel sweat bead his brow and just the simple practice of replacing bandages left him weak and shaky. He closed his eyes for a moment focusing on breathing and worked to quell the pain threatening to overwhelm his senses. He felt someone sit beside him but he didn’t open his eyes until he felt something cool and damp being pressed into his hands. He looked down and saw a wash cloth and turned his attention to the odd eyes of Four. Wild looked away quickly and occupied himself with wiping his face and neck with the wash cloth. The feeling of dirt and sweat from the previous day being wiped away was practically heavenly. Wild continued on to clean his arms and offered a quiet thank you as he worked. Four nodded and for the first time Wild noticed the bag in Four’s lap. Wild raised an eye brow but said nothing, and instead focused on cleaning himself.</p><p>“I figured you’d appreciate it” Four said leaning back on his arms and turning his face to the sun. Still Wild said nothing and worked at the dirt caked under his fingernails.</p><p>“We decided to stay here for the day, I wanted to let you know so you didn’t feel like you had to rush.” Four continued and Wild hummed dispassionately. Wild guessed that was going to be the case and for some reason he didn't care one way or the other. It’s not like any of his protests would sway the group any way and there was no point in forcing the issue.</p><p>“You’re taking the news rather well,” Four remarked with a raised eye brow and Wild shrugged.</p><p>“Not like anything I say would matter at this point.”</p><p>“You’ve got a point, they’re just being cautious.” Four said as he began to dig in his bag. Wild didn’t offer a reply, just scrutinized his hands looking for spots he missed with the cloth. For some reason he always felt calmer when Four was around, like his very presence demanded tranquility. The pair stayed like that for a long time, Four rummaging though his bag and Wild working dirt from underneath his nails.</p><p>“Here, these are yours” Four said without ceremony as he handed the bag over to Wild and took the dirtied wash cloth away. Perplexed Wild scrutinized the bag before opening it and pulling out leather straps. Wild shot Four a quizzical look and Four smiled.</p><p>“They’re your bandoliers and leather armor. After… uh… I helped take them off you and I cleaned them up and repaired them where I could. I’m not the best with leather working, but I managed.” Four said suddenly interested in turning the wash cloth over in his hands. Wild didn’t know what to say, to be honest he didn’t even realize they were missing. He grabbed one of his gauntlets and examined it. It was definitely cleaner than it had been in years and there were small neat stitches showing where Four had mended them.</p><p>“Wow Four, they look brand new!” Wild gasped in awe as he examined the rest of his armor. A small flush washed across Four’s face at the praise and Wild pretended not to notice.</p><p>“It was the least I could do” Four said quietly as he continued to worry at the edges of the wash cloth clearly not knowing how to properly respond to Wild’s praise.</p><p>“How are you doing?” Wild asked suddenly, making sure not to look away from the straps he held in hands. He felt Four start at the sudden change in topic, and he could feel Four’s odd eyes boring into the side of his head.</p><p>“Me? Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Four asked in return and Wild gave a noncommittal shrug.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you know how I’m feeling, and I didn’t mean to throw you into a tree.” Wild said as he finally looked at Four. Four’s mouth was hanging open in apparent disbelief.</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me. Are you trying to apologize for stopping me from literally killing you?” Four asked his voice dripping with indignation.</p><p>“Well, not in so many words” Wild said in a poor attempt at humor.</p><p>“I’m fine Wild.” Four said and added a ‘sweet Hylia above’ under his breath for good measure.</p><p>“I know you said you didn’t want any apologies from us, but you should also hold yourself to that. You did what you had to do and we don’t blame you for it, so why would we want your apologies if you don’t want ours?” Four said sternly and Wild could feel heat flood his face. Four was right of course, he was being a hypocrite and that knowledge left a bad taste in his mouth.</p><p>“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Wild said and winced as his ribs gave a particular strong throb. Four’s brow furrowed and made to say something but Wild waved him off.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m just a bit sore is all.” Wild answered, and Four just hummed and pressed his mouth into a thin line.</p><p>“Have you eaten anything yet?” Four asked choosing to change the subject and for that Wild was grateful. Wild shook his head slightly, he still felt nauseous.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s a good idea, my stomach is feeling off,” Wild said as he placed a hand on his abdomen for emphasis. Four nodded in thought.</p><p>“Could it be due to the fact that you’ve hadn’t eaten for a good twelve hours? I know for me, sometimes hunger can make me feel sick.” Four pondered his eyes seemed to flicker purple for a second in the sunlight.</p><p>“That seems kind of backwards.” Wild said eye brow quirking up in skepticism.</p><p>“Eh, it’s just what I’ve experienced.” Four said with a shrug. Wild nodded and gave Four a shrug of his own.</p><p>“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try to eat something.” Wild finally conceded as he grabbed his slate and gave it a few cursory taps. There was a flash of blue and suddenly there was a pristine apple in his hand. Four raised his eye brow.</p><p>“Don’t trust our cooking?” He asked and Wild gave him a flat look.</p><p>“Not as far as I could throw a fully grown Goron.” Wild said with a small chuckle and Four nodded again.</p><p>“Yeah that’s fair, you got a spare apple in that thing?” Four asked with a light chuckle of his own and Wild tossed him the apple and got one for himself. They sat there quietly for a long time and crunched on their apples. It was sweet and tart and it sat like a rock in the pit of Wild’s stomach. Wild grimaced at the feeling and tossed the core away.</p><p>“No good?” Four asked as he eyed Wild’s suddenly pale face.</p><p>“No good.” Wild agreed and he fought down a stab of nausea that made his stomach twist painfully.</p><p>“Are you gonna…” Four started and leaned subtly away.</p><p>“Nah, I think I’m…” Wild started and immediately stopped hand flying to his mouth as he felt a lurch in his stomach. Four was suddenly gone and he could hear voices raised in alarm but Wild didn’t have time to think too long on it. In one swift movement he twisted to his knees and brought his meager meal back up to land on the ground next to his bed roll. His whole body shook with the effort, his ribs screamed in agony and it was all he could do to stay upright. Tears dripped out of his eyes and little whimpers forced themselves out of his mouth in between the painful heaves of his stomach and the subsequent coughing that followed. His head felt like it was splitting open, making him gag and heave all over again in a vicious cycle of misery.</p><p>Wild felt someone drop down next him on his bed roll, their hand rubbed small circles on his back as their other hand grasped his upper arm to keep him upright. The person called for Hyrule and leaned in closer to his ear.</p><p>“It’s alright cub, just breathe” it was Twilight and Wild could feel himself lean into him as he gasped and shook. He could hear other voices, Four explaining what happened in an urgent ramble. Hyrule answering in kind and falling to place on his other side. Twilight’s arm snaked across his shoulders and pulled him close and Wild let himself fall into him. He was getting a hold of his breathing again, but he still shuddered and shook from the unpleasantness that just came to pass and the sudden cold that flooded his body. His teeth chattered despite the warmth of the quickly setting sun on his back and his head continued its incessant pounding.</p><p>“Are you alright? Twilight asked, no doubt he could feel Wild shivering next to him.</p><p>“I’m cold, and everything hurts. So needless to say I’ve been better,” Wild forced out between chattering teeth. Without a seconds thought and trying not to jostle Wild too much, Twilight worked the pelt off of his shoulders and wrapped it around Wild. The warmth and weight of the pelt soothed him, and slowly his chattering teeth subsided and Wild relaxed further into his mentor and allowed his eyes to close.</p><p>“Alright, now I know not to eat for a little while,” Wild croaked out tiredly and he felt Twilight’s arm hug him tighter. Wild heard Hyrule hum next to him and felt his cool hand come to rest against his forehead for a beat.</p><p>“He still has a fever, not as bad as this morning but it’s still there. Wild would you mind if I took a look at your wounds? I know you already took care of them but I would like to see what’s happening.” Hyrule asked calmly as he removed his hand. Wild groaned unhappily but nodded slowly and flipped the edge of the pelt off his side.</p><p>“Thank you, I’ll make this quick.” Hyrule promised as he lifted Wild’s shirt and pulled the bandages aside. Wild peeled his eyes open again and looked towards Hyrule. He was biting his lip in concentration and his lithe fingers prodded gently against the bruised skin on Wild’s side. Wild for his part, tried not to wince at the contact but failed miserably.</p><p>“What do think ‘Rule?” Twilight asked after a moment of silence.</p><p>“It looks like it’s healing, I still see some veins of black infection running through though. But from what you’ve told me it’s not nearly as bad as before.” There was a pause as Hyrule pondered over the conundrum.</p><p>“So what does that mean?” Twilight asked and Hyrule only shook his head clearly at a loss for what to do.</p><p>“I could try to heal what’s left of the burns here, but other than that there’s not much I can do besides keeping an eye on these veins here.” Hyrule said as he traced one of the thin black lines. Wild shivered again and desperately wanted to pull the pelt back over himself and hide.</p><p>“Are you sure ‘Rule? I don’t want you to wear yourself out again on my behalf.” Wild said with an edge of warning in his voice. If Wild even thought Hyrule was using too much magic he would make damn sure Hyrule would stop before he keeled over from exhaustion again. Hyrule didn’t miss the warning and he nodded grimly.</p><p>“I’m sure, and it’s not a problem, really,” Hyrule soothed as he clapped his hands together and summoned his magic. Wild squinted at him but relented lifting his arm away so Hyrule would have a better angle.</p><p>Hyrule slowly pulled his hands apart, yellowish white sparks dancing between his palms as he did so. He hovered his hands over the healing burns, fingers twitching as he slowly fed healing magic into Wild’s bruised skin. It felt pleasantly warm and soothing with a little zing that would make Wild twitch slightly. The whole while Wild watched side long as the skin slowly turned from red to pink and finally the pale white of a new scar. When Hyrule kept going spreading his fingers wide hands glowing brighter Wild made to stop him but was brought up short when Hyrule gave a surprised yelp and whipped his hands away.</p><p>“I just got shocked!” Hyrule exclaimed in disbelief as he rubbed at his finger tips and took a closer look Wild’s side. The burns were gone, just a long white scar showing where the burns once were. Wild noticed that most of the bruising was gone from the area as well but the black lines remained like veins of obsidian running through marble.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Twilight asked shifting to get a better look at Hyrule’s hands. Hyrule nodded still rubbing at his fingertips.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine, just surprised. I guess healing whatever infection those veins are is out of the question.” He said thoughtfully as he removed the bandages that wrapped around Wild’s torso.</p><p>“Well, shit.” Wild said as he made to tug down his shirt. “I guess we’ll have to figure out a different way to deal with them.” He finished though he was already fairly certain that it was going to be up to him to solve that particular problem. How he was supposed to do that, he still had no idea. Hyrule stopped him from tugging his shirt down.</p><p>“Let me heal the burns on your stomach while I’m at it” Hyrule insisted but Wild shook his head.</p><p>“No, it's fine. I don’t want to wear you out.” Wild said firmly pulling the shirt down stubbornly.</p><p>“But I’m fine, I barely even got started,” Hyrule protested but Wild stared him down.</p><p>“Later ‘Rule, I’m fine for now.” </p><p>Hyrule gave a snort and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You’re worse than Legend, I’m telling you I can handle it,” but Wild said nothing instead opting to send Hyrule a glare and pulled the pelt back over himself with finality. He felt Twilight chuckle next to him.</p><p>“I guess that’s your answer,” Twilight rumbled out and Hyrule rubbed at his eyes and sighed.</p><p>“Fine, at least drink some water. You need to keep hydrated.” He said as he dug through his pack to find a bottle of water. Twilight beat him to it, grabbing the half empty bottle from the ground where it was left abandoned and pressed it into Wild’s hands. Wild poked his nose out from the pelt and made a show of sipping the water.</p><p>“There, happy?” Wild snarked and stifled a yawn. He felt exhaustion like a heavy weight on his chest despite the pain that nagged for his attention like a needy child. He attributed his sudden exhaustion to the healing Hyrule had given as well as from throwing up earlier. He felt himself sag into Twilight and his head nodded as he felt the pull of sleep. Twilight jostled him slightly to keep him awake.</p><p>“Hey let’s move your bed roll before you go to sleep.” He said softly and Wild groaned.</p><p>“Who said anything about sleep? I’m fine.”</p><p>Twilight snorted “yeah, you’re brimming with energy.”</p><p>Wild murmured in agreement and buried his head under the warmth of the pelt again.</p><p>“Hey, no, we’re moving you first.” Twilight admonished lightly as he tugged the pelt away. Wild huffed out a protest but it fell on deaf ears.</p><p>“Come on, it won’t take two minutes.” Twilight said as he rose to his feet and pulled Wild after him. Hyrule sprang up next to him and helped support Wild’s other side. Wild gritted his teeth at the movement but said nothing.</p><p>Once they were upright Twilight and Hyrule helped Wild hobble closer to the fire and sat him down as gently as they could and replaced the pelt over his shoulders again. Wild leaned in close to the fire and warmed his hands. He could feel a chill settling over him again even with Twilight’s pelt hanging around his shoulders. He heard Twilight and Hyrule shuffling around behind him gathering up his bed roll and muttering about something. Wild sighed and winced as a small cough forced itself out from his mouth. Gods he missed not feeling like a burden, Hell he missed not feeling like death warmed over. He felt another yawn pull at his chest and tears beaded at the corners of his eyes. He knew sleep wasn’t too far behind and he both welcomed it and feared it. Something in his gut told him that it wasn’t going to be the restful nothingness he craved.</p><p>And he was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Haze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreams used to be nice. Now if only this were one of the nice ones.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyrule and Twilight moved Wild’s bed roll quickly, and once it was set up It didn’t take long for Wild to slide under the covers and pass out again. Twilight hadn’t left his side since and everyone could tell he wouldn’t leave without being forced. So of course everyone looked to Time to make the call. Time couldn’t recall exactly how he had gained the role of de facto leader but he just decided to roll with it rather than fight it. He wouldn’t mention it to anyone but he kind of liked the idea of being the father figure in some strange way. Being the father figure  had it’s perks. It gave him new insights to how each person in their group handled stressful situations. Twilight for example, would often turn retrospective. Becoming quiet and stoic and often would step into the place of second in command. The downside to that however is the fact that Twilight would sacrifice important things like eating and sleep if he deemed it necessary. Taking that knowledge into account, Time stood from the side of the cooking pot where he was making another batch of scrambled eggs and went to sit next to Twilight with a sigh.</p><p>“How are you holding up?” He asked eyeing the dark bags that clung to the skin underneath Twilight’s eyes. </p><p>“Hm? Me? I’m just fine.” Twilight said nonchalantly taking care not to look Time in the eye. Time snorted, easily seeing through his stoic front and decided to cut right to point. </p><p>“Pup, you need to sleep.”</p><p>“No, I don’t. I told you I’m fine.” </p><p>Time gave him a flat look and raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Oh really? How long has it been since you slept? By my estimate I would guess about a solid two days.” Time challenged and watched as Twilight worried at his bottom lip before he slumped. </p><p>“I’ve gotten some sleep since then,” Twilight said quietly.</p><p>“Don’t try to lie to me, you know I can see right through you.” Time responded in kind and put a heavy hand on Twilight’s shoulder. </p><p>“I promised I’d watch over him.” Twilight said shrugging off Time’s hand and sitting up straight again, setting his face into a determined mask. Time had a feeling that getting Twilight to sleep was going to be a battle in and of itself but he was ready for a fight. Time sighed and leaned back on his arms and stared at the quickly darkening sky above them. He could see the shimmer of foreign stars beginning to twinkle above them and he steeled himself.</p><p>“Alright, I can understand that. But I doubt Wild would want you to run yourself into the ground.” Time tried to reason but was met with a stubborn shake of Twilight’s head. </p><p>“What if something happens? I can’t risk it.” Twilight said as his eyes moved sluggishly to look at Wild’s sleeping form. In sleep Wild almost seemed to be completely at ease. If it wasn’t for Wild’s furrowed brow and the occasional small gasp that shuddered through his frame Twilight could almost believe it. Time joined him in looking at Wild and his eye softened. Wild twitched and groaned quietly and Time leaned over and gently laid a hand on Wild’s forehead. It was warm and slightly damp from sweat and fever. Time let his hand fall away and for about the millionth time that day he wished he could do something to help Wild.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this alone, You have seven other heroes here to help. Unless you think we’re incapable of protecting our own.” Time said calmly and watched out of the corner of his eye to gauge Twilight’s reaction. He could see something bubbling under the surface and watched as Twilight’s eyes hardened slightly at his comment.  </p><p>“You know I don’t think that.” Twilight said hotly and Time sat up fully and faced him. </p><p>“Then what is it? Why are you so dead set on running yourself ragged?” Time pressed and the pained look on Twilight’s face spoke volumes. Time could feel the bottom drop out of his stomach.</p><p>“By the Goddesses Pup, are you punishing yourself?” Time asked in astonishment and the way Twilight set his jaw Time knew that was exactly what he was doing. Time could feel his heart break at the thought of his protégé beating himself up like this. Just how long had Twilight been torturing himself with his own guilt?</p><p>“It’s what I deserve Time, I could have killed him. Gods the look on his face when I… I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive myself.” Twilight whispered as a shimmer of tears glazed over his eyes. Time didn’t know how to respond. He knew anything he could say would just be dismissed off hand. So he didn’t say anything and just reached over and pulled Twilight into a hug. There was a second where he thought Twilight was going to push him away, shut himself down and end the conversation right there. But he was relieved when he felt Twilight’s arms wrap around his back. Time could feel a shudder running through his descendant’s form as he worked to keep tears at bay. </p><p>“It’s alright, we’re all hurting.” Time soothed as his rubbed circles on Twilight’s back, willing him to confide in him, to lessen his self imposed burden.</p><p>“How can I even call myself a hero when I can’t even tell friend from foe?” Twilight asked in a broken voice that was muffled against Time’s shoulder. Time squeezed him tighter as if he could stop the other from falling apart. </p><p>“We were all a victim of Dark’s illusion, punishing yourself like this will not help anyone.” Time whispered as he hugged Twilight tighter.</p><p>“Never doubt that while you are a hero it doesn’t make you infallible, you’re only human. A fantastic, brave, selfless, wonderful human.” Time urged pulling Twilight out of the hug to look him in his eyes. He could see the pain in them and Time squeezed his shoulders.</p><p>“The fact that you’re still determined to make things right and sacrifice yourself in the name of doing the right thing makes you one of the strongest heroes Hyrule has ever seen. I am so incredibly proud of you.” Time said sternly and watched as the tears that Twilight had been valiantly battling back for the past few minutes finally spilled over and streaked down his face. </p><p>“Go to bed, you can trust that we will protect you and Wild with our lives.” Time said letting his hands fall away from Twilight’s shoulders. Twilight nodded mutely and stood wiping away the tears quickly and moved to collect his neglected bed roll. Time sat next to Wild watching over him dutifully until Twilight returned, bed roll in hand and set up at Wild’s back and laid down to sleep. </p><p>Time waited for a little while after Twilight laid down to make sure he was actually sleeping. It took a few minutes but Twilight’s tense posture slowly relaxed, and soon Time could hear the slow soft breaths of sleep drift from the bed roll at Wild’s back. Twilight was completely exhausted but Time was sure he would wake up at the lightest of noises. So very carefully he stood and padded away to talk to the others.</p><p>“I see you’ve finally got wolf boy to sleep.” Legend said not looking up from the abandoned cooking pot. He seemed to be trying to salvage the eggs but it was a failing endeavor. Not that anyone seemed hungry to begin with. </p><p>“Not so loud, this whole situation has really taken a toll on him and I don’t want to disturb his sleep.” Time murmured softly casting a worried glance over to the sleeping pair on the other side of their small camp. There was no sign of movement and Time felt his shoulders relax slightly. </p><p>“Well he can join the party, it’s not like we’re doing any better.” Legend muttered acidly and was promptly elbowed by Hyrule.</p><p>“Don’t be cruel Legend. Honestly what has gotten into you?” Hyrule admonished in a harsh whisper and Legend had the grace to look ashamed for a split second before it was replaced with a scowl. </p><p>“Please let’s not argue, I’m not in the mood,” Time groused and sat on the ground with a soft thump. He felt suddenly tired and he just wanted to figure out the plans for watch and rest. Warriors seemed to sense Time’s exhaustion and gave him a nod.</p><p>“Alright, we need to figure out pairings for watch tonight,” Warriors said looking around at the small group of assembled heroes. </p><p>“Do we really need to have pairs still? It seems we’re out of danger now that we’re not next to that blasted tower.” Legend asked finally dropping the pretense of trying to fix the eggs to lean back against the stump behind him. Warriors shook his head.</p><p>“We don’t know that. Sure we had a change in scenery but now we don’t know where we are and we’re out in the open.” Warriors explained simply and was met with nods and shrugs in agreement. Legend shrugged begrudgingly and gestured for him to continue. </p><p>“We should also make sure we report anything we find suspicious,” Warriors continued and Time broke in with a question.</p><p>“What would you consider suspicious?” Time asked genuinely curious as to what Warriors would say. </p><p>“Odd noises, moving shadows, weird feelings, anything that would strike you as out of place.” Warriors answered as he gave the darkened field around them a distrustful scan.</p><p>“Do you honestly think anything like that will show up?” Sky asked softly, his posture straightening and his hand coming to rest on the hilt of the master sword.</p><p>“Like I said, there’s no way for us to know, and I would rather be over cautious then caught unawares.”</p><p>Time nodded approvingly, he was glad to have someone like Warriors around. Wars was a great strategist that always had a knack for finding the perfect strategy for defense as well as attack.</p><p>“Well who wants to be first watch then?” Warriors asked and looked around for volunteers. After a quick debate, watched boiled down to Warriors and Wind taking first watch, Hyrule and Legend taking second watch and Sky and Four for the third watch. Which left Time for the last watch of the night.</p><p>“I’ll join you for last watch” Warriors said firmly but Time shook his head.</p><p>“I’ll be okay, you need your rest.” Time argued and Warriors pursed his lips.</p><p>“No one should be alone for watch, it’s too dangerous.” Warriors reasoned but Time wasn’t convinced.</p><p>“But you’ll be tired, how much help will you actually be?” Time asked but Warriors just shook his head.</p><p>“That won’t be an issue, and even if I’m tired it’s better than being alone and get snuck up on.”</p><p>Time mulled over War’s logic. He didn’t want Warriors pushing himself too far but he couldn’t see another way around it. Still it took some convincing for Time to begrudgingly accept Warriors joining him for the last watch.</p><p>“Fine, but I don’t want to hear any complaining that you’re tired then.” Time teased and Warriors waved away his concern.</p><p>“Please old man, you act like I’m Sky or something,” Warriors shot back and Sky let out a small noise of protest.</p><p>“Hey! It’s not my fault I need sleep, you guys are exhausting,” Sky said with a laugh before he let out a small cough. An alarm bell rung in Time’s head and he eyed Sky with a critical stare.</p><p>“You okay Sky? Are you feeling alright?” Time asked letting a note of worry lace his words. Sky gave him small smile and shrugged.</p><p>“I’m fine, just had a little tickle in my throat.” He reassured easily and gave Time a lopsided smile. Time hummed in thought, he really hoped Sky wasn’t getting sick that was the last thing they needed. After a few more minutes of scrutiny Time nodded.</p><p>“Alright, but if you feel like you’re getting sick let us know.” Time said with a serious look and Sky nodded and gave him another easy smile.</p><p>“Will do. Now if you guys don’t mind I’m going to turn in. Don’t stay up too late.” Sky said getting to his feet and made his way to his own bed roll.</p><p>There was a little small talk after Sky turned in, but it felt strained. No one really had the energy to talk and any conversation quickly petered out into moody silence. It didn’t take long after that for the others to peel away from the group and make their way to their own beds. Time hung back lost in thought as the others turned in, his mind drifting back to the events of the last few days.</p><p>Why? Why did Dark suddenly show himself? They had been traveling around together for the last few months fighting infected monsters with no clue who was behind it, and now suddenly Dark decided to make it known that he was involved? No, something wasn’t lining up. What had changed? No matter how hard as he racked his brain Time couldn’t puzzle out the reason. Maybe he would bring it up to Warriors, he might have some insight that Time couldn’t see.</p><p>Time stood then, suddenly filled with a nervous energy that made him want to move. He grabbed the pot over the fire and emptied out the sad attempt at dinner. His eye drifting over to Wild and Twilight as the last of the slightly burnt eggs tipped out onto the grass. His mind turned over the little information he had, trying to find a pattern, a reason for the change in tactics.</p><p>It was clear that Dark wanted something from Wild, but did it actually stop there or was there something he was missing. He supposed Dark was testing the waters, testing for weak links in the group. That very idea made his blood boil. They all had their issues sure, but the idea that Dark was actively working to use those issues as a weapon against them made him sick. Time put the empty pot next to the fire suddenly angry and rubbed his face in frustration. He wouldn’t, no, couldn’t let this continue. He didn’t know how, but he would make damn sure that whatever plan Dark was scheming would fail.</p><p>Time grabbed his bed roll and walked softly back over to Wild and Twilight. As quietly as he could manage he set down his bed roll and laid down by Wild’s feet but found that sleep wouldn’t come. His mind continued to turn over the conundrum before him. But trying to figure out the plans of a madman was proving to be a bigger task than he anticipated.</p><p>Time flopped his arm over his eyes and tried in vain to sleep. He heard Wild shift and grumble uneasily in his sleep and Time draped his other arm across Wild’s legs hoping it would comfort him enough to dispel any nightmares he might be having. Time heard a grunt from Twilight and felt a dull thud of something flop across Wild’s shoulders. Time peeked out from under his arm and saw that Twilight had half draped himself over Wild. For a moment Time was worried that Twilight was awake but smiled softly when he heard a light snore come from Twilight accompanied by a small twitch of his fingers. Wild had stopped moving as well apparently soothed by the added weight. Time contemplated moving Twilight, worried that the added weight would aggravate Wild’s chest but thought better of it when he saw Wild’s lips turn up slightly at the corners.</p><p>Time covered his eyes again and made a promise to himself that come what may, he would do everything in his power to protect his family. With that firm promise set in his mind Time finally drifted off to sleep.</p><p>***************</p><p>Everything was a foggy haze half lit by the silver moon. The fog was so thick Wild could practically taste it, swim through it even. The taste of moss and trees turning lush autumnal colors and a faint sweetness of decaying things skittered across his tongue like dried leaves. Tall trees towered above him like dark sentinels around him and looked down on him like he was a lost child.</p><p>Wild was lost. Hopelessly so. He was no longer with his compatriots, next to a warm fire but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out how that had happened. His feet were bare and his toes dug into the damp forest floor. He felt a stab of cold shoot through his legs. Was he dreaming? Wild squinted around, examining the new landscape and took stock of what he remembered.</p><p>Wild remembered the weight of a pelt around his shoulders. The smell of wood smoke and the pull of stitches. Wild rubbed at his eyes, and took a deep breath trying to ground himself. He remembered being in pain, and the hum of voices around him but he couldn’t recall what was said. He was injured right? Yes, he was sure of that now, so why wasn’t he in pain now? He racked his brain grasping at loose threads of memory but couldn’t get them to connect. It seemed the more he tried to connect the loose threads of his ragged memories, the faster they would flutter away like butterflies on a breeze.</p><p>“Alright then, I’m dreaming.” Wild muttered aloud finally coming to a decision though that revelation brought little comfort. He sighed and put his hands on his hips and took another look around the foggy landscape and thought of his next step but came up with nothing. He couldn’t really see father than a few feet in front of him. He couldn’t see a trail or even the signs of animals moving between the brush.</p><p>“Would it be too much to ask for a hint?” He grumbled but didn’t get a reply. Wild snorted in exasperation and tapped his foot. He didn’t like the idea of wandering around the woods. The last time he did that it didn’t end well and he didn’t like the possibility of being caught off guard. He shuddered when the unwanted memory of black water and hands holding him down tickled at the back of mind. He sniffed and wiped at his nose in an attempt to distract himself. When the memory still clung to his thoughts he dug his toes into the dirt again and hugged himself. He knew it was a pointless attempt at self comfort, he could tell there was no comfort to be had in this place.</p><p>“Fine, it’s my dream. I’ll just stand here and do nothing.” He yelled into the darkened woods hands flying into the air to emphasize his words. He was being petulant he knew but he was getting fed up with this. He just wanted to rest, to be still and not have to think, just for one Hylia damned night.</p><p>“Why does my subconscious have to be so cryptic? Would it kill me to have a dream that’s straight forward?” Wild complained to himself as he started to pace. The fog was unnerving him with how still it was. He could feel mist beginning to cling to his eyelashes and he wiped it away in irritation. There was snap of a twig somewhere in the distance and his eyes snapped to the noise. Suddenly tense like a deer being stalked in the woods. Wild’s eyes stared intently into the suddenly swirling fog and waited with baited breath.</p><p>“Bold of you to assume this is your dream.” A dark voice chuckled in his ear and he yelped in surprise and looked around wide eyed. An arrow shot past his leg and buried itself deep into the ground beside him parting the fog around it. He stared at it dumbly, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. There was a another whisper of a voice just behind him and the hairs on his neck rose.</p><p>“Run.”</p><p>Wild turned and ran, not waiting for another hint.</p><p>Small twigs and rocks crunched and cut into his feet as he fled through the woods. His breathes came out harsh and fast, matching the frantic pulse in his throat. He leapt nimbly around larger rocks and bushes trying to put distance between himself and his unseen pursuer. Whenever he seemed to slow another arrow would thunk into a tree next to him and he would redouble his speed. He couldn’t run forever, his legs were screaming with the effort of his mad dash and his head was beginning to spin from lack of oxygen. Coming to the realization that the chase wouldn’t end anytime soon if he continued his mad dash, he slammed his heels into the dirt and skidded to a halt. Wild crouched and spun to face behind himself as another arrow whistled past his head.</p><p>‘Think damn it, stop being reactive.’ He thought savagely to himself as he took cover behind a tree when yet another arrow carved a divot out of the bark of the tree next to him. Panting Wild scooped up the arrow and held it defensively. It wasn’t the best weapon but it was only thing he had, and he had to make it work. Peeking out from his cover he saw nothing but swirling fog, looming trees and shadows. The arrows seemed to have stopped for now and he stood and hugged close to the tree.</p><p>“Alright, so if it’s not my dream then whose is it?” He called out in a breathless wheeze and was met with more laughter. He grit his teeth looking for another place to take cover.</p><p>“You’re kind of an ass, you know that right?” Wild snapped as he dashed to another tree and grabbed a second arrow. There was the sound of snapping twigs as his assailant moved closer.</p><p>“How rude! Don’t you know who you’re talking to?” The voice said in mock scorn.</p><p>“Oh I have a guess, but what I don’t understand is why you’re trying to kill me. Wouldn’t that be counter intuitive to your goal?” Wild asked as he eyed another tree and judged the distance.</p><p>“Oh, Wild. Who said anything about killing you? I’m just having some fun. You did ask for a hint after all.” The voice taunted from the other side of his tree. Without hesitation Wild whipped around the tree and stabbed the arrow deep into the trunk on the other side. Wild felt a savage kick to his lower back that sent him sprawling into the dirt.</p><p>“You missed,” Dark said in an almost bored voice.</p><p>Wild snarled and rolled just in time to avoid the boot that stomped down where he just was. Wild sat up quickly and jabbed the second arrow deep into Dark’s thigh. Black mist hissed out from the contact and Dark gave a loud roar of rage and swung an arm that narrowly missed the side of Wild’s head.</p><p>Wild rolled away again and sprung up to face his dark counterpart. Wild watched as Dark grabbed the arrow and threw it aside. Black mist roiled out from the wound but Dark paid it no mind. His red eyes flared brightly as Dark cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders.</p><p>“Is that anyway to treat your superior? You should be bowing at my feet!” Dark roared and rested his hand on the pummel of his sword. A clear threat burned in his gaze and Wild matched it with a glare of his own.</p><p>“I’ll never bow to the likes of you.” Wild spat bouncing lightly from foot to foot getting ready to dodge any attack that might be thrown his way. They stood facing each other for a moment and Wild watched as Dark seemed to collect himself, taking a deep breath. His bright red eyes faded slightly as he seemed to force himself to calm down. Wild didn’t trust it and he tensed, ready for a fight.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I lost my temper there for a moment.” Dark apologized softly, hand falling away from his sword. Wild was caught off guard at Dark’s attempt at a casual tone. He squinted at his dark doppelgänger, still tense and he waited saying nothing. Noticing this Dark chuckled dryly and rolled his shoulders again in an unnerving parody of Wild.</p><p>“You must be curious, I know I would be,” Dark said casually as he eyed Wild.</p><p>Still Wild said nothing, only stared with hard eyes at Dark. Wild waited for him to continue but the silence stretched between them. Wild felt his hands start to fidget and he forced himself to be still. Just as Wild was about to snap from the tension Dark finally spoke again.</p><p>“The silent treatment, how predictable,” Dark nettled and smiled when Wild sneered.</p><p>“That’s alright, I just need you to listen anyway. You see I was impressed by your performance at the tower.” Dark continued and began to walk around him. Wild narrowed his eyes and moved to keep Dark in sight.</p><p>“You handled the other’s attacks beautifully you know. I’m sure that if you wanted you could have destroyed them easily. I was practically speechless, truly I was. Which gave me a new perspective on a possible new avenue for our relationship.” Dark said casually as he put his hands behind his back. The vision of contentment and ease.</p><p>Wild felt bile at the back of his throat and his tongue was growing numb with horror and rage. The memory of that day blazed brightly in his mind. The siren song of sword on shield rung in his ears and the taste of copper flooded his mouth. Wild was ashamed to admit that it filled him with a sick sense of pride. He was about to spit out a reply when Dark raised a hand and suddenly Wild’s jaw locked around his words. His hands flew to his mouth on instinct and he watched Dark smile.</p><p>“Please give me moment to explain myself.” Dark said with a wolfish grin. Wild glared at him and bared his clenched teeth.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ve noticed by now that you’re healing has been hindered quite a bit. That potions and fairies aren’t quite as helpful as they once were maybe?” In a blink of an eye Dark was gone and Wild looked around himself with wide eyes. He was met with the sight of swirling fog and the faint sound of snapping twigs. A ghost of a laugh trilled from all around him and Wild huffed out an angry snort. Wild’s jaw ached from the magic keeping him mute.</p><p>No matter how hard Wild tried to pry his mouth open he couldn’t get his teeth to part. He tried to say words around his teeth but his vocal cords seemed frozen as well. Dark, it appeared was intent on keeping him quiet for now.</p><p>“At first I was just going to keep you weak and injured. Slowly wear the others down with the weight of their own worry and guilt while I slowly tightened my grip over your soul.” Dark’s voice chimed in the silent fog around him and Wild continued to scan the trees.</p><p>“But then it occurred to me, why have a puppet when I could have an ally instead?” Dark continued and if Wild could have said anything he would have been raging. Screaming his defiance until his throat bled. For now he curled his hands into fists at his side and focused on keeping himself a moving target.</p><p>“I see the look on your face, but hear me out. The others don’t see your potential! You’re absolutely devastating in battle, imaginative and quick witted. They’re wasting your talent.” Dark praised, his voice seemed to be behind him now. Wild slowly turned in a circle, eyes continually scanning in a futile attempt to find where Dark was hidden.</p><p>“If you join me I could hone your skills, make you unstoppable.” Wild felt a hand brush his shoulder and he spun to face it but was only met with more fog. A delighted chuckle rang out all around him and Wild felt a painful tug at his chest. He gasped and clutched at his heart as the tug became a burning pull. The feeling was akin to a fishing line being reeled in with a hook buried deep in the soft tissues of his heart.</p><p>“I could heal you, and you and me could rebuild your Hyrule. Make it better than before and redeem yourself in the eyes of the people you’ve failed. Hell, I can even make you whole once again, give you your memories back. And all you have to do is join me.” Dark said as he slowly walked out of the mist, one hand raised lazily in the air. Wild could see Dark’s fingers twitch ever so slightly as he talked.</p><p>Wild backed up against a tree breaths coming out in harsh gasps. He wanted Dark to shut up and let him think. He wanted the irritating pull at his heart to stop. But most of he wanted the traitorous thoughts that whispered in his mind to take the deal to be silent. Those little voices made him sick and he kept repeating to himself that it was all lies. Legend warned him Dark would try to manipulate him, this was just a way to try to gain his trust or play off his own guilt. No, he wouldn’t accept this. There was no way he would accept. Never. He repeated to himself with all the shaky determination he had left.</p><p>“Or maybe it’s not Hyrule or yourself you’re looking to fix,” came a whisper in Wild’s ear and he swung a desperate fist, trying to connect with Dark but was only met with empty air.</p><p>“I can help her you know, Zelda.”</p><p>Wild’s heart skipped a beat. His blood ran cold and he covered his ears trying to block out Dark and his slimy words that promised impossible things. Guilt ripped at his heart like a physical blow and it was all he could do to stay standing. Though he couldn’t see Dark anymore, Wild knew he was grinning an evil toothy grin knowing he scored a hit.</p><p>“You’ve seen her wake up screaming, weeping and broken. It must break your heart to see her that way. I could help her, heal her, make her whole again and take that pain away.”</p><p>Wild fell to his knees wheezing in broken breaths. Lies, it was all lies. Guilty tears pricked at his eyes and he curled in on himself but Dark’s words still found their way into his head.</p><p>“You left her alone for over one hundred years with the Calamity.” Dark’s voice whispered softly through his mind. The words caught like cobwebs on the shattered edges of Wild’s guilt and clung there like sticky sap on a tree’s bark.</p><p>“It must break you every time you see her screaming from night terrors or see how she flinches away from unexpected touches. Especially since you know it’s all your fault.” Dark said almost soothingly. Wild heard the crunch of leaves and stones as Dark stood in front of him. Wild didn’t look up, couldn’t look up, he felt chained to the misty floor by Dark’s words. In one fluid movement Dark sat on his haunches and gently brushed Wild’s bangs away from his face.</p><p>“If you help me, I’ll help you fix what you’ve destroyed by your constant failures.” Dark finished kindly, his hand dropping away from Wild’s face.</p><p>Wild finally lifted his tear stained face to meet Darks glowing red eyes. When had he started crying? Wild couldn’t remember. Wild was breathing so hard it shook his frame. He didn’t know what to think, his head was filled with conflicting emotions. Rage at Dark’s assumptions that Zelda was somehow broken warred with guilt over his past failures. Worst of all there was a horrible, desperate part of him that begged for the redemption Dark promised. He hated how his heart fluttered with a devastating hope. Hated how even knowing that it was all lies, just a means to an end, a small part wanted to trust Dark and his slimy false promises. Dark seemed to see Wild’s inner turmoil and he smiled kindly.</p><p>“This is a lot to process I know. If I were you I’d be reeling. Tell you what, I’ll give you some time to think it over. I’ve got plenty of time after all.” Dark said as he stood smoothly and turned and walked slowly away with an airy wave. His posture practically screamed his delight at the chaos he just caused.</p><p>Forcing himself to his feet Wild stood shakily and held his head in his hands. His mind was still screaming confused and conflicting thoughts and arguments and he fought to get them back into order. He felt the magic making him mute suddenly snap away and he coughed and gagged as the bitter magic seemed to drip down his throat.</p><p>“I promise, I’m going to kill you.” Wild called weakly after Dark’s retreating form and he heard a soft chuckle on the breeze.</p><p>“Oh, we’ll see about that. I would wish you a good night’s rest, but I think it’s about time for you to wake up.” Dark called out without turning around. With a wave of his hand Wild felt his body suddenly fall limp. Before his head hit the ground of the misty forest floor his eyes popped open and the sudden rush of reality crashed over him in a wave of pain and misery. It was going to be a long day, and he felt nowhere near ready to face it. But it wasn’t as if he had a choice. He never had a choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A plan is formed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wild laid still for a while, completely overwhelmed with the pain that was shooting through his body. He blinked away the lingering fog of sleep and pain. He could feel a weight draped on top of him but he had to work up the energy to even move his eyes. Slowly he slid his eyes over to his side and saw a passed out Twilight half draped on top of him. Wild squeezed his eyes shut when his broken ribs gave a particularly painful throb. Muttering a soft apology he slowly began to work himself free from Twilight’s weight trying his best not to wake him. Wild was happy that Twilight was actually getting some sleep but his added weight was making it hard to breathe. Panting with the pain and effort and suppressing a coughing fit Wild managed to get most of Twilight’s weight off of him. He paused when he felt Twilight shift and mumble and he prayed he hadn’t just woken him. Wild decided to take a break at wiggling himself free to make sure he didn’t wake his friend and took a look around camp.</p><p>Based on the lighting Wild guessed it was a couple hours off from dawn. The camp was quiet all around him, the fire burning low at the center. Squinting Wild saw the distant form of Warriors sitting on a rock. His back was turned toward the camp cross legged not too far away. With a little more squinting Wild could just make out that Warriors seemed to be working on something, maybe polishing his boots? This was confirmed when he straightened and lifted a boot up to catch the fire light behind him before returning to his task. Wild let out a huff of air, he could never understand why Wars bothered to shine his boots, they only got dirty again. </p><p>Wild gave a mental shrug and continued to scan, his eyes landing on the sleeping forms of Four, Wind and Sky piled on top of one another, limbs thrown haphazardly over each other. Wild really wished he had his slate to hand, it was a cute picture not to mention great blackmail material. Mourning his bad luck Wild cast his gaze in search of the final three heroes and it didn’t take long to find them. </p><p>Hyrule and Legend weren’t too far away from the sleeping pile, their bed rolls were situated close together and they were sleeping back to back. Hyrule’s arm was stretched out behind him and was resting limply on Legend’s shoulder. Wild shook his head slightly, there was no way that was a comfortable position for Hyrule and he could only imagine how stiff his shoulder was going to be in the morning. </p><p>Wild lifted his head slightly and caught sight of Time sitting on the other side of Twilight a few feet away. He was straight backed and his head seemed to be on a constant swivel as he scanned the slowly brightening field. Wild could just make out Time’s quiet humming. It sounded like a lullaby of some sort, but Wild couldn’t place which one it could be, not that he knew many lullabies. Satisfied that he let enough time pass to ensure Twilight had fallen back to sleep, Wild slowly worked on extracting himself the rest of the way from under his mentor.</p><p>It took a few minutes and more than a little cursing but he finally got himself free and quickly placed a pillow in his stead. Wild couldn’t help but smirk when he heard Twilight sigh and pull the pillow closer before burying his face into it. Though Wild’s slight enjoyment of watching his self proclaimed mentor snuggle a pillow quickly vanished when another flash of pain rippled through his body making him flinch and wince. Wild doubled over on himself and let out a quiet groan. He rubbed his eyes before pinching at the bridge of his nose in irritation. Farore’s grace, he never thought he’d admit it, but he really missed red potions. He was going to have to get this pain under control, he had delayed the group too much as it was and he was tired of feeling weak. Decision made, Wild straightened himself the best he could and closed his eyes.</p><p>During his adventure Wild had encountered instances where he found himself wounded and stranded somewhere remote, unable to teleport thanks to storms that messed with his communication with the towers. During those times he had to push his pain to the side and outlast the storms until he could get help. Because the wilds didn’t care if you were hurt or sick, no, in the wilds you kept moving. To stop for too long would be a death sentence. Wild learned quickly that you either became very good at compartmentalizing the pain so you could function or you laid down and died. Needless to say, he became very skilled at pain management after some very long days and nights of seemingly endless storms.</p><p>With his eyes closed he slowly took note of all the aches and pains he had and pictured a lit candle in a darkened room. The flame of the candle represented the pain. He breathed in a steadying breath, held it and slowly released it. He watched the flame grow brighter and larger, flickering and guttering with the ebb and flow of his tortured nerve endings. The goal was to dim the light, shrink the flame to just a glowing ember. He couldn’t stop the pain completely of course, but that wasn’t really the point of the exercise. He found that all he had to do was shrink the flame small enough so he could put the ‘candle’ away for later. He breathed in and out slowly and focused on the light, watching it gutter and fade with each breath as he worked to tuck the pain away for later. </p><p>It took some time, but Wild managed to get most of his pain to fade into background noise. He knew he was still hurting but it was manageable for now and with that little bit of clarity he moved on to his next task. He had to deal with his depleted energy. Clearly relying on sleep to get his energy back was out of the question. It seemed Dark had every intention of making ‘sleep’ as exhausting as possible. So that left him with elixirs and whatever meals he could scrape together. As quietly as he could Wild scooted over to his pack and grabbed up his sheikah slate and began to scroll through his inventory.</p><p>When it was all said and done, he had about three elixirs to boost his stamina. They wouldn’t last long, but if he planned out when he should take them it might just be enough to keep him moving for a day or two. Wild chewed on his lip, and tapped his finger against the slate slowly scrolling through his ingredients to see what he had to work with. He let his mind drift a little as he sorted through the various monster parts and food stuffs.</p><p>Dark had wanted to make a deal, and he would be lying to himself if he said it wasn’t a tempting offer. Betray everyone in exchange for redemption, to help Zelda, to fix his mistakes? How could he not be tempted by that? He paused in his scrolling and closed eyes feeling absolutely disgusted with himself for even entertaining the idea. He took a deep breath, grounding himself with the pain he allowed to flare in his chest before carefully working the pain back into a manageable hum. He let the breath out slowly and held back a ragged cough that wanted to burst out from his throat. When had he become a monster? Or maybe he always was? </p><p>Wild paused in his scrolling again and ground his teeth. He didn’t feel like himself. His mind was becoming divided and tangled together all at once and it made his thoughts a confused mess of conflicting thoughts. He took a shaky breath, willing the shame filled tears that had unexpectedly welled up back. Crying wouldn’t help get him out of this situation, he had to think.</p><p>Carefully Wild deconstructed the dream. Dark had said he wanted to make him a puppet, but said he would much prefer an ally. So his choices were either become Dark’s alley, or become a puppet. Either option wasn’t great for him or the others. </p><p>What if this deal of Dark’s was only a red herring? A convoluted plan to keep him off balance and therefore all the more easier to tangle him up in his web? One thing was for sure, he had to tell the others about his dream, they had to be made aware so they wouldn’t be caught if guard if… No he didn’t want to think of that.</p><p>Another thought popped in to his mind then, what if Dark could see and hear Wild planning with the others?  It was clear Dark had some sort of attachment to him, what if he was using Wild as a sort of listening device, like Wind’s stone? If that were the case, then how was he going to inform the others without alerting Dark? Maybe he could sign it to them? But what if Dark was out here with them, watching from a distance? If it was true that Dark was a mixture of all of them then there was a good chance Dark knew how to read sign as well. No, signing was too risky. He racked his overly tired brain trying to figure out what to do.</p><p>Then a thought occurred to him. Maybe he could use Dark’s plan against him. Pretend to consider the deal, buy himself and the others time to… To do what exactly? It’s not like Wild had any idea how break Dark’s hold on him short of somehow killing him or himself. Wild shuddered at the thought of having to end himself in order to protect the others, he could only imagine the trauma that would cause everyone left behind. Wild sighed and opened his eyes again when he heard someone sit beside him.</p><p>“Hey there cub, what are you working on?” Time asked quietly as to make sure he wouldn’t wake anyone. Wild shrugged and tapped at his slate.</p><p>“I’m planning on making myself some elixirs to help with stamina.” Wild answered distractedly as he pondered which monster part would give him the strongest elixir.</p><p>“Sleep isn’t helping?” Time asked as he leaned over and joined Wild looking over the various ingredients.</p><p>“Not in the slightest.” Wild sighed, finger pausing over a shard of dragon horn.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Wild shook his head, his heart beginning to race. He needed to tell Time but he still couldn’t figure out a way to do that safely just then. He could see Time crinkle his eyebrows but thankfully he said nothing.</p><p>“Okay, would you like some help getting the pot then?” He asked gesturing to the pot that was sat next to the fire.</p><p>“That would be very helpful, thank you,” Wild said with a weak smile and Time nodded and went to set up the pot for him. Soon the pot was filled with various lizard and monster parts and set to boil. The task done Time and Wild sat in silence watching as the sky began to turn a light shade of pink at the edges.</p><p>“I need to talk with you all about what’s happening.” Wild said suddenly and Time shot him a glance.</p><p>“Oh, has there been developments?” He asked his calm voice belying his suddenly tense posture. Wild nodded before he continued.</p><p>“There has, but I don’t know how to explain it to you guys safely.” Wild said head bowing in defeat. His fingers tracing lines in the dirt in front of him.</p><p>“Safely? What do you mean?” Time asked shifting his weight so he was turned to face him.</p><p>“Well I… it’s… possible that…” Wild trailed off not knowing how to articulate his thoughts. He didn’t want to risk alerting Dark that he suspected that he was listening in. Wild chewed on his bottom lip, an idea creeping in to the corners of his mind. Before he could think too much about it he decided to take a calculated risk.</p><p>“I’ve been worried, that we aren’t alone. What if there’s something in the shadows listening in? Watching us?” Wild finally said as he began to write in the dirt in front of him and glanced quickly at Time. Time said nothing, only looked at him with an odd expression of confusion and sudden tension. Wild prayed to Hylia herself that Time understood what he was getting at. Slowly Wild stopped writing and met eyes with the older hero again before moving his eyes exaggeratedly down towards the ground in front of them.</p><p>Wild had carefully wrote the word ‘trust’ in the dirt with an arrow pointing towards himself. Making sure Time was watching Wild drew a line through the word. </p><p>‘Don’t trust me’. </p><p>There was no way of knowing if Dark was actually spying on them let alone how he was doing it, but Wild had to try something to get his message across. Wild just hoped that Dark wouldn’t be able to see him drawing in the dirt. Wild could see Time glance at the ground before he opened his mouth to say something but Wild shot him a terrified glance. ‘For the love of Din, don’t say anything.’ Time caught the message behind the look feigned a yawn before stretching his leg out, surreptitiously erasing the word.</p><p>“Well if that were the case I’m sure we would have noticed. But I’ll keep that in mind.” Time said leaning forward and idly doodling the letter ‘U’ in the dirt before drawing an eye over top of it. </p><p>‘Keep an eye on you?’. </p><p>Wild nodded slightly keeping his posture casual and his voice light.</p><p>“I’m sure you’re right, I guess I’m just jumpy is all.” Wild said as he watched Time continue to draw nonsense into the dirt obscuring the eye.</p><p>“How are you feeling? Are you in much pain?” Time asked slowly as he drew a series of eight stick figures of various heights into the dirt leaving room for one more.</p><p>“I’ll manage, for what it’s worth, I’ve got the pain mostly under control for now.” Wild said adding emphasis on the word ‘control’ and idly drew a ninth figure. He drew it a little farther behind the group of eight, it’s arm outstretched with a little sword held in its hand pointing at the backs of the others. Casually Wild added little lines connected to the ninth figure’s arms and legs, a parody of a marionette before adding a frowny face to the figure. Wild could hear Time hum in thought for a moment clearly thinking. After a minute Time began striking out the other eight stick figures and cast a quizzical eye towards Wild, a clear question in the act.</p><p>‘Take us out, one by one?’</p><p>Wild gave a another slight nod and swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat. ‘He must think I’m a monster’ Wild thought to himself before continuing in the most casual voice he could muster.</p><p>“I’ve learned some tricks in my past adventure that helped keep me going when the chips were down. Though I have to admit I’m not feeling quite like myself.” Wild said once again adding emphasis on the last part of his sentence. Wild could hear a small quiver creep into his voice. He felt Time shift uneasily next to him.</p><p>“Not feeling like yourself? How so?” Time asked cautiously his nimble fingers drawing an intersecting line across the ‘strings’ of Wild’s stick figure. Gods was Time asking him if he had a plan? Wild felt dread bubble in his chest. He had no idea how to answer that so he gave a small shrug instead instead of drawing anything.</p><p>“Have I ever told you about the times I’ve come in contact with the malice?” Wild asked his mouth suddenly feeling dry. He cleared the drawing away and drew small spirals in the dirt.</p><p>“Malice? That the stuff around the tower right? You had mentioned that it made you sick.” Time answered slowly, carefully placing his hands on his knees.</p><p>“It didn’t just make me sick. It felt like I was losing myself. I would lose chunks of time. One moment I’d be trying to sleep, and the next I would be standing in the remains of a monster camp. My thoughts felt muddled and broken and I felt so…” Wild trailed off, his hands gesturing in the air in vague circles as he tried to think of an appropriate word. “Angry? Frustrated? Like I wanted to brake things, or I don’t know. But it wasn’t myself.” Wild finished letting his hands drop back down to the dirt and smearing the spirals out of existence. He felt a pang of shame at that admission and he found he couldn’t meet Time’s eye.</p><p>“At one point when I snapped back to myself, I had my sword pointed at a traveling merchant. They looked terrified.” Wild whispered quietly, his voice hitching slightly. He felt Time shift again and this time Wild felt a hand land on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sorry that happened to you. Are you feeling that way now?” Time asked as he leaned forward to get a look at Wild’s face.</p><p>“Not as bad fortunately. But it’s noticeable. I feel like I can’t get my thoughts in order. It’s frustrating but I haven’t experienced any blank spots in my memory which gives me some comfort.” Wild said his fingers traced the bruising on his forearm gently. Pain tickled at the edges of his mind and he stopped before it could break through his careful control.</p><p>“What happened then?” He heard a groggy voice pipe up from behind them. Wild gave a little start before he turned to see the tired blue eyes of Twilight staring at them over top of the pillow he held.</p><p>“Oh uh, I can’t really remember what happened, its all a blur with lots of blank spaces. I assume I tried to stay away from people as much as possible. I must have wandered for a while because I found myself at the spring of courage. By that point I felt dead on my feet and delirious from fever, and I don’t even know how I got to the spring.” Wild trailed off and rubbed his forehead trying to bring the foggy memories back into focus.</p><p>“I do remember collapsing, and I must have fell into the water because I remember how the cold water felt nice against my skin. Then I woke up at the feet of the goddess statue and I finally felt like myself again. I was still incredibly weak, but the fever had finally broken. From there I was able to get myself to a stable and properly rest.” Wild said with a shrug. Time looked from Wild’s pensive face to Twilight who had sat up fully and was staring at Wild. Twilight was clearly turning something over in his head, drumming his fingers on the soft pillow he held.</p><p>“You said you went to a spring, and you felt better?” Twilight ventured and Wild nodded slowly not entirely sure where Twilight was going with his question.</p><p>“Yeah I’m not sure how it helped but it did. So naturally whenever I had the misfortune of coming in contact with that hellish stuff I would hightail it to the closet spring. The recovery always took forever but it was never as bad as the first time I was exposed.” Wild said with a sigh.</p><p>“It sounds stupid I know, but going to the spring, it always seemed to negate the worst of the effects of the malice.” Wild said sheepishly letting his eyes drop to the ground again in embarrassment. He knew that Twilight didn’t really hold any faith in the Goddesses and he hoped he didn’t sound like a crazy zealot. </p><p>“That’s not stupid at all, in fact it sounds like a plan.” Twilight said his eyes lighting up with hope. Wild tilted his head in confusion not fully seeing the connection. </p><p>“A plan? Do you guys have springs for the three goddesses or something?” Wild asked as his sluggish thoughts finally clicked the pieces together. Twilight shook his head.</p><p>“Not exactly, but there are springs for the Light Spirits and one of those springs just so happens to be very close. I helped the spirits who live in the springs during my adventure. The waters healed me on more than one occasion. I wonder if they would help you now.” Twilight thought out loud and suddenly he seemed full of energy. He stood and began to pace.</p><p>“Now that does seem rather interesting. Maybe that’s why we were dropped here.” Time said as he gave Wild’s shoulder a squeeze. Wild didn’t know what to say, could it really be possible that this would work? He didn’t want to get his hopes up just yet.</p><p>“How can you be sure it will work?” Wild asked still not sure what else to say.</p><p>“There’s no way to know for sure, but it’s a chance. The trip shouldn’t take more than two days, and there are some monsters in the way…” Twilight said distractedly his fingers tapping his chin as he planned. Wild thought for a moment, Twi was right, it was a chance but what else could they do?</p><p>“Alright, I say we go for it.” Wild said with all the energy he could spare. Time slapped his back gently with a hardy chuckle.</p><p>“That’s the spirit, We’ll start making plans as soon as everyone wakes up.” Time said with a smile.</p><p>“Will you be okay for the journey?” Twilight asked snapping out of his reverie. Wild gave him a tired nod and jerked a thumb behind him towards the cooking pot.</p><p>“I’m making some potions to help keep me moving. I’ll make it.” Wild said reassuringly and Twilight squinted at the pot. A look of faint disgust flitted across his face when he saw what was boiling away. Twilight was about to say something when they heard the sound of heavy breathing and whimpering coming from the other side of camp.</p><p>The three of them looked over to where the sleeping group of Four, Wind and Sky were laying. Sky was beginning to twitch and gasp in his sleep, his brows creasing and a look of distress falling over his face. Time stood and started to walk over to Sky to wake him up but was brought up short when Sky gave a little cry and sat up suddenly dislodging Wind’s arm from over his eyes. Sky’s eyes were wide with the fading nightmare, his brow beaded with sweat.</p><p>“Sky, are you okay?” Time asked quietly a hand raised as if he was going to place it on Sky’s trembling shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I just uh, had a nightmare is all. It was just a nightmare.” Sky said and it almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than Time. Wild squinted at him and examined Sky’s pale face.</p><p>“What was the dream about?” Wild asked eyes still squinted at Sky but the other only shook his head.</p><p>“I can’t really remember, but I know it wasn’t pleasant. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be okay.” Sky dismissed shakily as he rubbed his eyes. Wild pursed his lips but nodded, they all had nightmares. He told himself he was just being overly sensitive due to his own recent issues with nightmares.</p><p>“Did you want to try to go back to sleep? There’s about another two hours before everyone should get up. You look tired.” Twilight asked softly. Sky blinked a few times and sucked in a deep breath to try to calm his breathing.</p><p>“I think I’ll stay up, I’ve had enough sleep for tonight,” Sky said as he seemed to finally collect himself.</p><p>“Alright, just be quiet. I don’t want to disturb the others just yet.” Time said in a hushed voice as he gestured around the sleepy camp. Sky nodded quickly and carefully untangled himself the rest of the way from the pile.</p><p>“Honestly I have no idea how they didn’t wake up.” Twilight snorted as he looked around the sleeping group.</p><p>“It’s been a long couple days, I’m sure everyone is played out.” Sky said kindly as he gently tugged up the blanket around Four’s shoulders. Wild looked away at that, he couldn’t help but feel reasonable somehow. Sky noticing Wild’s guilty face changed the subject.</p><p>“What do you have cooking there? Please say it’s not breakfast.” Sky joked as he scooted closer and wrinkled his nose.</p><p>“Nah, it’s a stamina potion. I’m making some for myself to give me a little boost during the day.” Wild explained giving the potion a quick stir.</p><p>“Actually it should be just about done. Would you mind helping me scoop it into some jars?” Wild asked Sky with a small smile.</p><p>“Sure! I’d love to help.” Sky said moving to Wild’s side grabbing spare empty bottles as Wild produced them from his slate. Time and Twilight left not long after Wild and Sky began to bottled the bright green solution, apparently to go talk with Wars about the plans for the day to come. As they were finishing filling the last of the bottles Sky covered his mouth as he coughed but waved away the concerned look Wild shot him.</p><p>“It’s okay, my throat feels a little dry, just need a drink. I must have been sleeping with my mouth open.” Sky said with a little laugh and a shake of his head. Even though Sky’s explanation made sense Wild couldn’t help but feel a little suspicious. There was no reason for it Wild knew but he still couldn’t shake the feeling.</p><p>“Are you sure? I can get Hyrule, maybe you’re getting sick?” Wild prodded and was met with stony silence.</p><p>“It’s okay, really. I’m fine.” Sky said after a beat and handed him the last bottle. Wild didn’t miss the slight tremor in Sky’s finger tips.</p><p>“Sky, maybe it would be better if you got looked at?” Wild tried again and was graced with a flicker of anger that sparked across Sky’s eyes.</p><p>“I told you, I’m fine. I swear you and Time are so overly cautious sometimes, it’s suffocating.” Sky said as he stood and brushed dirt off his pants. Wild felt stung by Sky’s words and he felt his eyebrow raise. That was very out of character for Sky, he was usually so patient and slow to anger, maybe that nightmare was worse than he thought? Wild opened his mouth to say something but closed it with a soft click. Was he being overly cautious? He could definitely see where Sky was coming from, he didn’t like being mother henned either. But there was something off and Wild couldn’t put his finger on it.</p><p>“I’m going to go and get cleaned up. Maybe you should too.” Sky said sternly as he turned and padded away towards his pack, clearly done with the discussion. Wild sat by the fire for a little while longer, feeling as though something of note just happened but couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Journey to the spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even the best laid plans can have set backs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright party people, you are finally caught up with what I have on the tumblr. Prepare yourselves, Chapter 9 is in the works.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When all was said and done Wild had six bottles of stamina elixirs of various strength and the honey candies Wind gave him to work with. He was even able to scrape enough ingredients together to make energizing honeyed apples for the group for breakfast. All together It wasn’t much but it would have to do. As the sun broke over the horizon and the smell of the sweet honeyed apples wafted through the camp it didn’t take long for the assembled heroes to stir and take their place around the fire. Soon everyone was munching on their light breakfast Wild had prepared and Time and Twilight began to discuss their plan to get to the spring.</p><p>“Alright the trek to the spring from here is about a day and half walk. It shouldn’t be too difficult to get to there, but there are some things to keep in mind.” Twilight said around a mouth full of apple.</p><p>“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Time admonished gently and gave Twilight a look of disapproval. There was a chorus of poorly disguised snickering and Time gave them all a good natured glare. Twilight made a face as he swallowed his mouthful of apple and sighed dramatically. He rested his apple on his knee and wiped his sleeve across his mouth before continuing.</p><p>“As I was saying there are some things to keep in mind.” Twilight started again his face stern as he waited for everyone to settle once again. Slowly the snickering died down and he was able to continue.</p><p>“Between us and the spring are a few challenges. There’s a couple of monster camps that we should try to avoid as well as some deku babas scattered around the forest floor that-” Twilight said and was promptly interrupted by Hyrule.</p><p>“What is a deku baba?” He asked before taking another bite of his apple.</p><p>“Oh, they’re basically a giant plant monster that pops out from the ground and bites you.” Twilight explained simply and was about to continue until Legend piped up from his spot next to Sky.</p><p>“A plant monster? You’re telling me you have plant monsters? Why is this even a thing?” He grumbled unhappily and Twilight only offered a shrug in return.</p><p>“Well any pointers on how to kill them then?” Legend asked holding the remains of his apple aloft in front of his chest and slouching against the stump behind him.</p><p>“Slice them at the stem with your sword and don’t let them bite you.” Sky answered distractingly as he took a small bite from his apple. Sky hadn’t eaten much, appearing too deep in thought to really pay the food much attention. Wild watched him closely, the abrupt conversation they had that morning was still fresh in his mind.</p><p>“Don’t get bit? No shit, thanks for the tip.” Legend snorted as he popped the last bit of his apple into his mouth and chewed grumpily. Twilight eyed Sky for a moment before he continued once again.</p><p>“You can also stun them by shooting them with a sling shot or an arrow. That should make it easier to get to the stem. They are also hidden but you can usually spot them before they pop out. It’s hard to explain what to look for so I’ll just show you when we come across one.” Twilight said and hurriedly talked about other aspects of the trek ahead before anyone else could interrupt. Wild slowly turned his own apple around in his hands and tuned Twilight’s monologue out.</p><p>He nibbled at his own apple dispassionately, his stomach still felt like it was tied in painful knots. Honestly he still felt slightly flu-ish, but he knew if he didn’t eat something there would be a decent chance that his stomach would reject the stamina elixir outright. Seeing no way around it, Wild slowly ate away at the sweet flesh of the apple and prayed it wouldn’t make him puke. In an attempt to distract himself, he cast is eyes back towards Sky and watched as the soft spoken hero turned his own apple around between his fingers.</p><p>Sky didn’t look great. Dark bags clung heavily to the underside of Sky’s eyes and he slouched forward like something was weighing him down. It was almost eerie seeing him that way, like it was somehow fundamentally wrong. Suddenly Sky lifted his eyes towards Wild and he looked away quickly not wanting Sky to feel like he was being judged. Wild took another bite of apple and grimaced at the way his stomach flipped dangerously. He felt Wind lean in close as he eyed Wild’s barely touched apple.</p><p>“Are you going to finish that?” Wind whispered and wordlessly Wild shook his head and handed the apple over. Wind grabbed it quickly and scarfed it down greedily, like he hadn’t eaten in days. Hell, for all Wild knew it was entirely possible that the whole group hadn’t eaten much considering he was out of commission for the past few days. Wild grimaced at the pang of guilt he felt deep in his chest. He would have to make a special dinner for them all as a thank you. It was the least he could after everything they’ve been through because of him.</p><p>“how does that sound Wild?” Warriors called out to him and Wild’s head snapped up in surprise. He hadn’t realized he was being spoken to and his mouth opened and closed uselessly as he tried to form a coherent response to the question.</p><p>“You didn’t hear a word I just said did you?” Warriors asked with a sigh and Wild could feel heat rushing to his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry, could you repeat what you were saying?” Wild asked quietly avoiding eye contact with Warriors as he tried to force back his embarrassment.</p><p>“I was just saying that we should keep you to the center of the group to make sure you don’t get left behind or attacked.” Warriors explained and Wild nodded along quietly. He didn’t really like the idea but Warriors was right. He was in no condition to defend himself properly let alone fight. His thoughts drifted back to the coded drawings Time and himself had exchanged that morning.</p><p>‘Don’t trust me.’</p><p>‘Keep an eye on you?’</p><p>‘Take us out, one by one?’</p><p>As much as he hated feeling dependent on the others, keeping himself in the middle of the group was for the best. He had no idea how in control he was, and frankly he didn’t want to risk anything happening. He didn’t want to risk hurting the others.</p><p>“Alright, if I start to slow the group down just shock me with an shock arrow to keep me moving.” Wild joked weakly and Warriors snorted out an amused laugh.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that, we’ll just have Wind give you a piggyback ride. He’s eaten about three of those apples you’ve made and it seems he’s practically ready to run to the spring.” Warriors laughed and he nodded his head towards Wind. Wild followed Warrior’s gesture and his eyes landed on Wind who was now sitting next to Sky, his legs bouncing slightly as he sat. Wind fidgeted around and his eyes were wide and bright, he practically oozed energy. He gave Wild a jittery thumbs up and Wild felt his lips twitch up at the corners in poorly concealed amusement. Though at the same time Wild felt slightly concerned that the youngest hero might explode if they didn’t get moving soon.</p><p>Luckily enough the travel plans concluded not too long after that and thanks to Wind’s boundless energy camp was packed up swiftly. Still Wild kept an eye on Sky, he seemed to be moving around just fine. Sky was talking to the others like nothing was wrong and Wild could have sworn he heard him humming when he walked past. But still he made sure to kept an eye on Sky. For some reason he couldn’t get his mind off the idea that there was something wrong.</p><p>Much to Wild’s dismay Time and Twilight seemed determined to carry all of his things. Time had grabbed his bed roll and Twilight stuffed Wild’s pillow into his own pack despite Wild’s protests. He argued that he could just store his stuff in his slate and save the hassle. But Twilight had only shook his head and made the point that if for some reason Wild was some how incapacitated then they wouldn’t be able to get his sleeping things from the slate. Wild had begrudgingly agreed and only just managed to keep hold of hip pack saying that he wasn’t an invalid and for the love of Din, he could handle carrying some spare bandages and water. They had thankfully left him be after that and soon after they headed out towards the spring.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Wild to feel his body begin to protest. His limbs felt heavy like they were tied down with heavy weights and he could feel the pain he was so careful to keep in check this morning begin to wear away at him. He had taken another stamina elixir when he stumbled over a rock and was caught by Warriors who was walking next to him. Warriors didn’t mention it but Wild could feel his eyes dart to him every few minutes to make sure he wouldn’t stumble again. The elixir helped, he felt energy coursing through his aching muscles and he was able to keep his footing on the uneven ground for a little while after that.</p><p>Conversation was scarce. Wild could hear the quiet chatter of half hearted conversations but they all seemed to fizzle out quickly. Everyone seemed to be in their own heads as they walked. Wild watched their eyes scan the field around them warily. Wild could tell they were all on edge and he didn’t blame them. He could feel how his own instincts would snap his attention to the slightest noise around them. They had been walking for about an hour when Twilight let out a small cry of triumph and made the group stop.</p><p>“What’s the hold up?” Legend complained from his place just behind Wild. Twilight held up a hand and moved slowly closer to whatever he had seen.</p><p>“I found a deku baba, everyone look closely so you know what to look for as we walk.” Twilight said and gestured for the group to move a little closer. Wild took up the spot next to Twilight and leaned in to get a better look. He could see a grouping of large leaf clusters fanned out in a large circle on the ground. The leaves were a reddish color at the tips and they faded out to a dark green at the center where an odd mound of foliage clustered around a hole. It didn’t look to impressive but when he made to take a step closer he found his way blocked by Time’s outstretched arm. Wild shot him a confused look before he cautiously took a step back.</p><p>“That doesn’t look too impressive Twi, are you sure this is it?” Hyrule asked as he stood on tip toes to get a better look at the leaves. Twilight didn’t say a word, only pulled out his sling shot and aimed at the center of the leaf mound. He loosed a stone and the group heard the muted thump of stone on plant matter. There was a second of baited silence and then the huge bulbous head of the plant rocketed into the air, mouth champing at Hyrule who had been slowly moving closer. Hyrule let out a cry of alarm and stumbled backward, arms pinwheeling in fright as he lost his footing and fell on his back and scrambled away. As a testament to the group’s mood no one laughed, only watched the plant as it thrashed around searching for a target.</p><p>Wild felt his eyes widen in horror. The plant was absolutely huge. If he had to guess it must have been at least eight feet tall and it’s stem was covered in long sharp looking thorns. The head of the plant was a bright blue, with a large mouth that practically bisected the almost absurdly large, oblong head in half. The mouth itself had large, thin, sharp teeth the length of his hand. Wild felt revulsion creep into his throat as the creature’s long whip-like tongue thrashed back and forth as it snapped and quested for whoever was dumb enough to get too close.</p><p>“By the love of the Goddess, I think my heart stopped for a minute there.” Hyrule breathed out quietly as Legend helped him to his feet.</p><p>“It’s like some deranged jack-in-the-box,” Legend breathed out seemingly awestruck by the sight.</p><p>“No kidding,” Four agreed holding his sword aloft in his hand. He was tense, like he expected the plant to suddenly sprout legs and run after them.</p><p>“They’re definitely vicious little things.” Warriors sneered when the plant whipped his way and snapped at the air in front of him. He glared at it as he drew his bow and shot an arrow right in the creature’s mouth.</p><p>The plant let out an eerie wail and stood straight up, it’s tongue lulling out of the side of it’s mouth as it swayed. Wasting no time Twilight ran forward and with a mighty sweep of his sword sliced right through the stem of the plant. It collapsed to the ground and writhed for a moment before it shriveled up and died.</p><p>“Now you know what to look for. So please be cautious as you walk.” Twilight said as he sheathed his sword and gestured for everyone to begin moving again.</p><p>The day passed slowly, and the longer they walked the more Wild could feel himself growing more exhausted. He found his mind constantly drifting between hyper focusing on how tired he achy he felt to half heartedly scanning the slowly encroaching woods around them. He was so exhausted that he hadn’t even noticed that the group seemed to be rotating around him until he felt the small hand of Four tug at his sleeve to get his attention. Wild blinked slowly down at Four for a moment before he unstuck his tongue from the roof of his mouth.</p><p>“When did you get here? Where did Wars go?” Wild asked in bemusement as he looked blearily around at his traveling companions. Four raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I’ve been walking with you the past half hour. Wars is right behind us. Don’t you remember us rotating?” Four asked and Wild could only shake his head. He must really be loosing it if he hadn’t noticed people switching positions. Noticing the blank look on Wild’s face Four grabbed his sleeve lightly, making sure Wild focused on him.</p><p>“Twilight asked you if you wanted to take a break?” Four asked and he gestured to Wild’s other side. Blinking tiredly Wild swung his head to look at a very concerned Twilight.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re taking a break. You need to sit for a little while.” Twilight said not even waiting for Wild to reply.</p><p>It was just past noon when the group sidled off the path and found some shade just under a small copse of trees. Wild sat down heavily and found to his dismay that his hands were shaking. He leaned back against a tree and took slow breaths, willing the shaking to stop. He felt his chest spasm and he coughed and wheezed. It was getting harder to keep the pain under control and Wild clenched his fists in frustration.</p><p>‘I’m better than this, I’ve been through much worse. I can handle this.’ He thought to himself as he rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes and took a minute to collect himself. But all he could think about was how tired and achy he was. Wild let out a small groan, all he wanted to do was just lie down and not move for another hundred years. He let out a frustrated sigh and let his hands drop away from his face. He just needed to walk a little further and then he could rest. he could do this.</p><p>“Cub? Hello? Did you even hear a word I said?” Twilight asked quietly and Wild let out a small yelp of surprise. Wild blinked owlishly up at Twilight as his tired brain tried to form an answer. He hadn’t even realized that Twilight was there let alone talking to him and he could feel a flash of heat rise up his neck. Twilight shook his head and sat down just in front of him, and for the second time that day Wild tried to swallow back his embarrassment.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you doing okay?” Twilight asked again and leaned forward to get a better look at Wild’s face. Wild made a point not to not make eye contact, he didn’t want Twilight to see how embarrassed he was.</p><p>“It’s okay, I guess I was just lost in thought.” Wild said with a small laugh, trying to play off his earlier distraction. He dared flick his eyes towards Twilight and saw his unconvinced expression. Wild rolled his eyes and lifted his hands in supplication.</p><p>“I’m doing alright, really, just tired.” Wild sighed and he could hear Twilight suck on his teeth for moment before he responded.</p><p>“We can stop for the day. We’ve made good progress and I don’t want you to wear yourself out.”</p><p>Wild shook his head fervently, his hands already grasped at his slate and opened up his inventory.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, really Twi. I have enough elixirs to keep me going for a little while longer.” Wild reassured, his fingers tapping on his slate and making a bright green elixir appear in his hand. Wild could see Twilight’s lips press into a firm line.</p><p>“How much farther do we have to go anyways?” Wild asked casually when he saw Twilight’s stern expression.</p><p>“Well, if we walk until sundown and we get a relatively early start tomorrow we should reach the spring by midday tomorrow. But I’m not going to risk your health for the sake of making progress.” Twilight said with a hint of a growl in his voice as he eyed the bottle in Wild’s hands.</p><p>“That’s doable, I can manage that far, and if for some reason I can’t you’ll be the first to know. I promise. ” Wild said firmly as he met Twilight’s stony gaze. Twilight looked him up and down again before he spoke.</p><p>“Be sure you do. Because If I so much as see a flicker of discomfort on your face, we are stopping for the night.” He warned and Wild nodded stiffly. He knew there was no point in arguing with Twilight. When it came down to his health he knew full well that his mentor would stop the earth just to make sure he would rest, no matter how much Wild complained and argued to the contrary.</p><p>Seemingly satisfied that Wild understood the terms of his warning Twilight stood and stretched.</p><p>“Drink some water, we are leaving in a few minutes.” He said and left Wild to down his elixir and get himself ready to set off again.</p><hr/><p>They had been walking for another hour when Wild felt his mind begin to drift again. He tried his best to stay focused. He kept his eyes moving, alternating between scanning the the ground for the odd leaf piles and looking around at the woods that were starting to move in closer around them but he still felt himself begging to drift. The elixir worked through his system quickly and before long he found his feet beginning to drag again and he was forced to down another elixir to keep himself upright.</p><p>A cough snapped Wild’s attention back to reality and he found himself blinking in the beginning rays of sunset. There was another cough and Wild slowly moved his eyes to his left to see Legend walking beside him. Wild felt his eyebrows raise as he stared at him, waiting for Legend to say something.</p><p>“So, Hyrule thought it would be a good idea for us to talk.” Legend began awkwardly and Wild felt his eyebrows creep further up towards his hair line.</p><p>“Is that so? Maybe you just want to offer me some more of that special tea of yours and save yourself the apology.” Wild said coldly and was graced with a sneer from Legend. Wild didn’t care, he could feel a spark of anger settling in his gut and a large part of him desperately wanted punch Legend in the face.</p><p>“I’m not going to apologize, I did what I thought was right.” Legend said and Wild snorted and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Oh please, spare me the self righteous spiel. It doesn’t make what you did right. You didn’t even talk to me about staying put that night.” Wild began but was interrupted by Legend’s own snort of poorly concealed frustration.</p><p>“Please, like you would have listened to reason. You’re always so damn stubborn.” He spat and Wild’s let out a small laugh of indignation.</p><p>“It still doesn’t make it right Legend. You lied to me outright. You didn’t even pause before you promised me that you would convince the others to leave. Then to make matters worse, you just kept lying right to my face.” Wild could feel an angry blush color the tips of his ears and he had to look away and breathe. After a moment he managed to get himself back under control to finish his train of thought.</p><p>“How. How can I possibly trust you if your knee-jerk reaction is to lie first and apologize never?” Wild finished hotly, his arms moving up to cross in front of his chest.</p><p>“I did what I thought was right for your safety. You were in no position to be moved and you would have just caused yourself more harm.” Legend spat back harshly avoiding looking Wild in the eyes.</p><p>“Doing things because you think it’s for the best is a slippery slope to becoming a monster.” Wild hissed viciously and was surprised when Legend let out a bark of humorless laughter.</p><p>“Who says I’m not already a monster.” Legend muttered darkly and Wild suddenly felt off kilter. For the first time Wild noticed how Legend was toying with the rings on his fingers. It was a nervous habit that Wild had noticed when Legend was in stressful situations. His anger suddenly forgotten he let his arms drop to his sides and he tried to catch the veteran’s eyes.</p><p>“Wait, what? Legend what-” Wild began but was suddenly cut off by a surprised shout.</p><p>“Bomb!”</p><p>There was a split second where time seemed to slow to a stop, and then everyone scattered raising their shields as they went. Wild had just enough time to summon a shield and take a few hasty steps back before the bomb went off. He could feel the thunderous explosion rock the ground beneath him, the shock wave made his chest shudder. Even with his shield raised Wild could still feel pieces of dirt pelt his head, could feel hot shrapnel slice small cuts into his exposed legs. Wild staggered back, his ears rang painfully and he blinked stupidly as he looked around at the chaos unfolding around him.</p><p>An ambush, he thought sluggishly, watching as the others yelled and fought against odd looking monsters. Bokoblins, these were Twilight’s bokoblins… yeah, that’s right, they were in Twilight’s Hyrule. Wild shook his head trying to bring himself back to the present. After what felt like an eternity but was in reality only a few seconds the world slammed back into full speed and the ringing his ears dissipated with a small pop. Adrenaline coursed through him and in a swirl of blue lights Wild summoned a sword and made to to run into the fray. He only managed a coupe steps before he heard a shrieking laugh and felt a heavy weight slam onto his back. He was sent careening to the ground chest first, his left arm twisting painfully under him and he felt all the air shoot out of his lungs.</p><p>He would have cried out if he had the air. The pain was all encompassing. All the pain that he had been carefully managing since that morning came back with a vengeance and it was all he could do just to stay conscious. He could feel whatever was on top of him jump up and down in delight crushing his lungs even further and making his broken ribs pop and grind together. He could taste blood in his mouth and as hard as he tried he couldn’t get the leverage to lift himself and throw the weight off him. He turned his head to the side and was just able to see a wild looking bokoblin standing on top of him, arms raised high in the air with a sword poised to pin him to the ground like a butterfly.</p><p>Wild distantly heard someone yell his name but he couldn’t do anything to respond, couldn’t do anything to save himself. Useless, he was useless and pinned down by bokoblin of all things. He watched with wide eyes as the creature began to bring it’s sword down, watched the blood lust sparkle in it’s eyes as it let out a triumphant cry… and then it was gone. There was a streak of red and blue and the bokoblin was suddenly off his back and he was able to suck in a choked breath of air.</p><p>Wild lifted himself on shaky arms and watched as Legend and the bokoblin tumbled to the ground and began to grapple. The bokoblin let out a screech of rage and kicked Legend off as it sprang to it’s feet with a snarl. Legend landed in a crouch and lifted his sword, matching the beast’s glare with one of his own. He spat blood onto the ground before he banged his sword against his shield. It was a clear challenge and the bokoblin accepted as it launched itself forward with a screech to trade blows.</p><p>Legend moved almost inhumanly fast, his blade appearing only as a motion smear in the air around him. Wild watched in awe as Legend matched the monster’s wild swings with his own graceful parries and sword thrusts. Watching Legend fight was like watching a trained dancer command a stage. He was lighting fast and precise in all his movements where the bokoblin was savage and crazed. Wild couldn’t fathom how the monster was able to keep up and judging on the intense glare on Legend’s face it appeared that he wasn’t too sure how it was doing it either. Legend let out a frustrated cry after the bokoblin managed to evade his blade once again and with a heavy swing he locked swords with the beast.</p><p>The pair stood in a silent struggle of wills as each of them tried to force the other to break the lock, their chests heaving with the effort. Wild watched in surprise as the bokoblin braced it’s back leg in the dirt and with the other delivered a harsh kick to Legend’s chest sending the vet staggering back. There was a sudden whoosh of air and Legend let out a pained cry as the bulbous head of a deku baba clamped down around his chest.</p><p>That was it, Wild felt himself suddenly snap out of his pained stupor and he rushed forward with a new surge of adrenaline. Before the bokoblin could turn to face him Wild brought his sword down in a deadly slice and practically chopped the monster in two. There was no time to watch it fall, instead Wild dropped his sword and shield to the ground and summoned a bow and lined up his shot. He felt a fiery burn in his chest as he drew the string back, his ribs screamed a muted cry of agony and with a cry of his own his shot the head of the plant. The thing screeched and released it’s hold on Legend who fell to his knees and clutched at his chest. Wild didn’t waste a single second before dropping his bow and scooped up his sword again running forward and slicing through the thick stem of the plant. It crashed heavily to the ground with a dying wail and writhed before finally laying still at Wild’s feet.</p><p>Wild felt all the adrenaline leave his body as quickly as it had arrived and with a sigh he too crashed face first to the ground next to Legend. Dark spots flooded the edges of his vision as he laid there, winded and pained. They didn’t say anything to each other for a little while, only listened to the fighting around them slowly die down.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Wild panted out when he finally got some of his breath back. Legend let out a pained gasp of his own and threw himself down to the ground next to him.</p><p>“Aren’t I supposed to ask you that? You’re the idiot who ate dirt back there.” Legend snapped and then grimaced at his tone. “Sorry, that was meaner than I intended” He apologized quickly. Wild took in a shuddering gasp and laughed weakly.</p><p>“It’s fine, I was an idiot. That thing had me dead to rights. I should be thanking you. How did you get there so fast?” Wild mumbled as he tried to flip over on his back. He felt a hand on his back and he grunted and stopped moving.</p><p>“Pegasus boots. Don’t try to move, we don’t know how hurt you are yet.” Legend warned and Wild huffed out a tired breath.</p><p>“What about you? You’re the one that got munched on by that damned plant.” Wild said before moving his hand to his mouth to wipe the blood from his lip.</p><p>“I was able to shield myself for the most part, got some cuts and I can feel where some of the teeth punctured my back but I don’t think it hit anything vital.” Legend muttered grumpily and Wild couldn’t stop the sigh of relief that escaped his throat.</p><p>“That’s something at least. I think my arm is broken” Wild said as he flopped his left arm out with a hiss of pain for added emphasis. Legend turned his head and fixed him with a flat look.</p><p>“I swear we can’t take you anywhere. What about your chest?” Legend asked and Wild blinked lazily at him.</p><p>“Oh you know, the usual. Though judging by the sheer amount of extra pain I have right now I wouldn’t be surprised if I broke some more ribs.” Wild hissed out painfully as he once again made to move on to his back.</p><p>“Stop doing that. By the Goddess how are you even still trying to move?” Legend asked exasperatedly as he pushed down on Wild’s back again.</p><p>“Sheer force of will, with a sprinkling of stubbornness. Also I don’t think the pain has really settled in yet.” Wild said with weary grin that was met with a worried look.</p><p>“Please tell me you’re not going into shock.” Legend moaned, suddenly sitting up with a groan and knelt over Wild’s prone form.</p><p>“Haha, no promises…” Wild slurred and was met with a light smack to the back his head for his trouble.</p><p>“Shut up, I’m going to check out your back and then I’ll see if I can flip you over.” Legend said as he grabbed at the hem of Wild’s tunic and pulled up. Wild felt cold air on his back and he shivered. Legend said nothing and only poked at different parts on his back and hummed when Wild would let out soft groans of pain. Legend’s fingers felt slightly sticky on his back but Wild didn’t comment on it. Instead he tried to crane his head so he could get a look at Legend’s face.</p><p>“What did you mean earlier?” Wild asked after Legend finally pulled his tunic back down over his back and moved to his other side to get a better look at the wounds left behind by the shrapnel.</p><p>“It looks like you popped the stiches on your leg.” Legend said dispassionately acting as if Wild hadn’t said anything.</p><p>“Great, just great. But that’s not what I was asking about,” Wild pressed and he yelped when he felt Legend grab his left arm and began to press into the bruised skin. Wild cursed and tried to yank his arm away from Legend’s probing fingers and Legend tsked.</p><p>“Yep, that is definitely broken. I’m going to have to splint that.” Legend said pointedly and dropped his arm back down and ignored the gasp of pain Wild let out. Undeterred Wild pressed on.</p><p>“Legend, you implied you were a monster. What were you talking about?” Wild hissed out between gritted teeth. He was once again ignored and he could feel Legend move to his other side once again. Once there Legend leaned over top of him and grab at his opposite shoulder.</p><p>“I’m going to flip you over. This is going to hurt.” Legend said tightly and without preamble pulled until Wild was laying on his back. Wild gasped as his back thudded against the ground and he felt tears spring to his eyes. He was left gasping and it took him a minute to catch his breath again.</p><p>“By the Gods, you have to work on your bedside manner.” Wild wheezed out and glared at Legend with squinted eyes.</p><p>“And you need to know when to stop asking questions.” Legend snapped back and Wild drew his lips into a firm line.</p><p>“I just want to understand what you meant.” Wild said quietly and he watched Legend’s ridged form slump ever so slightly.</p><p>“I really don’t want to get into this. Not right now.” Legend said as he rubbed at his eyes. “Can I check your chest?” He asked and Wild nodded his consent. Legend worked Wild’s tunic up and began to prod at the skin once again. This time Wild tried his best not to make a sound, his mind was racing and curiosity burned through his thoughts. Legend apparently could tell what he was thinking because he sighed and paused in his examination.</p><p>“When you’ve been on as many adventures as I have you’re bound to mess up. It just so happens that my mistake was catastrophic in the extreme. All because I did what I thought needed to be done. In the name of doing the right thing. And no I don’t want to talk about it, it wont fix the things I’ve done and it won’t bring them back.” Legend said quietly and Wild thought he could see tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. He felt Legend’s hands twitch and he tugged Wild’s tunic back down.</p><p>“Everything looks just about the same, I’m going to get Hyrule to see what he thinks.” Legend said his voice barely above a whisper. He made to stand but Wild shot out his hand and grabbed his wrist, he could feel a slight tremor running through Legend’s arm.</p><p>“From one monster to another, don’t let past mistakes define you. They could be used to beat you down later.” Wild said surprising himself with how stern he sounded. He could see Legend’s throat bob as he swallowed. Slowly Legend nodded and Wild finally let his hand fall away. Legend didn’t say another word, only stood the rest of the way and walked off to collect Hyrule. Wild was left to stare off into the quickly darkening sky above him. Lost in thought he watched as the stars bobbed and spun above him. Though he closed his eyes when the motion made him feel sick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A break, a calm. The storm lurks close behind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yep, you’ve definitely got another broken rib.” Hyrule said as he leaned away from Wild’s side.</p><p>“Wonderful.” Wild hissed as he flopped his hand over his eyes. He was still sprawled out on the ground where Legend had left him. He couldn’t see Hyrule’s face but he felt him place a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, it could be worse, you could have collapsed your lung again.” He said gently.</p><p>Wild splayed his fingers so he could peer out at Hyrule.</p><p>“Always looking on the bright side aren’t you?” He said flatly and Hyrule gave him a lopsided smile and shrugged. Hyrule had a small cut just above his eyebrow and was sporting a few new bruises of his own. Wild couldn’t help but wince. The ambush had been executed perfectly and it appeared the group had taken a bit of a beating. Twilight had trotted over while Hyrule was looking him over and had said as much but didn’t really go into detail. Wild had felt the worry and guilt hit him like a blow, he didn’t like the idea of the others being hurt on his account. Which to his great displeasure was the only thing that seemed to be happening as of late.</p><p>“How is everyone doing?” Wild asked from his place on the ground, his voice just above a whisper. Hyrule gave him a comforting look before he shrugged and scratched at his cheek.</p><p>“I’d assume they are about the same since the last time you asked. That is unless they decided to do something stupid which knowing this group is entirely possible.” Hyrule quipped with a smirk as he tugged Wild’s tunic back down again.</p><p>“Quit worrying, they’re alright, everyone got a little banged up but nothing too major.” Hyrule said reassuringly as he sat back and stretched his legs out with a weary sigh. Wild let out his own tired sigh and tried not to think about it, it was a failing endeavor though. Hyrule was right of course although that fact did nothing to allay his guilt in the slightest.</p><p>“what about you? How are you feeling ‘Rule?” Wild asked and Hyrule gave a small shrug.</p><p>“About what you would expect, a bit achy and tired but nothing too major.”</p><p>Hyrule much to Wild’s protests had insisted on healing the smaller wounds left behind by the shrapnel. It had taken a lot of convincing on Hyrule’s part, and even then the shallow cuts were very slow to heal and Wild could tell the effort had left Hyrule drained. Thankfully Hyrule had decided to splint Wild’s broken arm instead of trying to heal it. After he had set and splinted his arm, Wild was able to convince Hyrule to leave the older wounds he had received from the tower incident alone for the most part. Though Hyrule had cleaned and rewrapped them for him which Wild was grateful for considering he still didn’t have the energy to move just yet.</p><p>“What about Legend? He looked pretty rough when he left to collect you.” Wild asked and noticed how Hyrule glanced back towards the small fire the others were gathered around.</p><p>“I didn’t get a chance to really check him out yet. He was adamant that I take care of you first.” Hyrule said almost guiltily. Wild huffed letting his head fall to the side so he could look over towards the small camp. He could see the flickering light of the fire in a distance and he watched as figures moved around completing their various tasks. Not for the first time he wished he could have been able to help out more.</p><p>“Of course he did. Well just so you know he’s got some puncture wounds on his back from where he got bit by one of those plant things.” Wild said with a snort. Hyrule didn’t respond and Wild looked back towards him in concern. Hyrule was chewing on his lower lip seemingly lost in thought.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright ‘Rule?” Wild asked bringing Hyrule out of his reverie.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, I guess I’m just a little lost in thought.” He began and paused before shaking his head and continued. “I’m worried about Legend.” He admitted with a defeated sigh. Wild raised a concerned eyebrow and nodded quietly.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked as he watched Hyrule pull his knees up to his chest. It was clear that Hyrule wanted to talk about something and was weighing out the choices before him. Wild waited patiently while the other pondered not wanting to inadvertently sway the other’s decision. Hyrule gave another sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“Legend is really torn up about about the whole tower thing. I’ve never seen him so...” Hyrule paused, his hands waving small circles in the air until he found the right words. “I wouldn’t say manic, but he was practically beside himself with how upset he was. I mean we all were pretty upset and worried, but this... It was like... Guilt but ten fold.” Hyrule explained and at his words Wild suddenly had the urge to sit up so he could get a better look at Hyrule’s face. Mutely Wild held out his hand and gestured for Hyrule to help sit him up. He obliged and with a grunt of effort helped Wild sit up.</p><p>Wild barely suppressed a groan at the movement and once he was sitting upright he hissed and clutched at his side and waited for the pain to subside. Hyrule eyed him carefully ready to catch him if he toppled over. After a moment of labored breathing Wild felt the pain ebb slightly and he was able to focus on Hyrule once again.</p><p>“Did Legend explain why he was so upset?” Wild asked and Hyrule shook his head.</p><p>“He didn’t specify, only that he felt guilty and that he didn’t know how he was going to make it up to you. I tried to explain to him that you weren’t upset with him but he wasn’t convinced.” Hyrule explained and Wild felt himself nodding again. So Legend hadn’t told Hyrule that he had basically lied to him and tricked him into drinking that damn tea he laced.</p><p>It made sense in a way. Legend was already a private person as it was, and somehow Wild could see why he wouldn’t have told Hyrule or anybody for that matter about his treachery. He wasn’t sure how Twilight had seemed to know about it but Wild severely doubted that he was in on that particular plan of Legend’s. Wild made a decision then, he would keep this secret for Legend. If Legend wanted to keep that particular aspect of his guilt a secret then it wasn’t up to him to tell Hyrule about it.</p><p>“Anyways, I told him that he should talk with you, you know? Clear the air. I heard him talking with you before we got ambushed, were you guys able to hash it out?” Hyrule asked hopefully and Wild found that even though Legend didn’t apologize per se, He did seem at the very least appropriately sorry for what he had done. Still a small part of him was angry but he was willing to force that part of himself down if that meant bringing some semblance of peace to the others, it was the least he could do.</p><p>“We were able to talk it out a little. I’ll make sure he knows I’m not upset with him. No worries okay?” Wild said and he was surprised to find that he meant it. Hyrule seemed to deflate a little with a relief.</p><p>“That’s good, he will be happy to hear it.” Hyrule said before he yawned and scratched at the back of his head. Wild watched as Hyrule’s eyelids seemed to droop slightly, and that his eyes seemed just a bit dull. Another twist of guilt in his stomach made him wince.</p><p>“What do you say we hobble over to the others? I’m sure they’re wondering what the hold up is.” Hyrule said sleepily and Wild sighed and rubbed at his scars.</p><p>“We can try, I’m afraid I might be a little unsteady on my feet though.” Wild said apologetically. He still hated how dependent he was on the others for the most simple things. Hyrule eyed him for a moment tilting his head slightly before leaning forward and placing a firm hand on Wild’s shoulder again.</p><p>“Wild, it’s okay to ask for help. Would You like me to go get Twi?” Hyrule asked.</p><p>Wild bit his lower lip and was about to answer when he felt a sudden chill run up his spine. It felt like someone had just run their fingers across the back of his neck. He whipped around eyes wide and suddenly he felt a tug of fear pull at his stomach and he didn’t want to be alone. His heart was a painful staccato that beat against his ribs and the thrum of it made his head feel light.</p><p>“Wild? Wild what’s wrong?” Hyrule asked suddenly alert, eyes darting around the darkened woods around them. Wild felt his mouth going numb, his finger tips growing cold as adrenaline started to flood his veins. He could see the wind rustle the tall grass around them and the sound of hidden bugs still sung in the darkness. Wild swallowed painfully and savagely forced himself to calm down. Dark would be foolish to come this close to the camp, especially after the day they just had. Everyone would be on high alert and Dark would be destroyed quickly. HIs pitiful attempts at self reassurance did little to actually calm him. A small voice in his head that whispered that it wouldn’t matter, they would all lose in the end. Wild’s breath hitched slightly and he squeezed his eyes shut and blocked out the malicious whisper. Wild popped his eyes open when he heard a shifting from his right side, it made all the alarm bells sound in his brain.</p><p>“It’s nothing, I just thought...” Wild gasped quickly and coughed as he worked to pull his mind back from the panic.</p><p>“Well actually never mind that, I think I can manage. Lets just get out of here.” Wild said quickly, shaking his head in an attempt to dislodge the growing unease that threatened to crush his good sense. He worked his legs under himself and didn’t care that he wobbled with the effort. Hyrule nodded quickly apparently sensing something was amiss as well and helped get Wild up and on his feet. Hyrule slung Wild’s arm around his shoulders and Wild gratefully leaned on him as they made their way over to the others as quickly as they could. They didn’t speak as they walked, and Wild kept his head moving, scanning the area while they made slow way to camp. Their shuffling steps and Wild’s labored breaths were the only thing to make a sound in the darkened field at their backs. Wild didn’t trust it for one second.</p><p>************************</p><p>Wild sat on his bed roll with Twilight who was dozing lightly at his side, while he watched the goings on around him with a critical eye. There was an odd buzz around camp. Everyone seemed twitchy and on edge though they were doing everything in their power to act like everything was normal. Wild was no exception, on more than one occasion he found himself flinching at the odd noise that would arise from just beyond the light of fire. Wild had no clue how Twilight had been able to relax enough to doze. Though he wondered just how relaxed Twi actually was. One glance to his mentor’s hand showed that they were balled into tight fists and he would twitch whenever the fire crackled.</p><p>Wind and and Sky had set themselves up by the cooking pot and there was something bubbling away. Even as they had their attention fixed on the cooking pot Wild could see how their eyes flicked to the outskirts of camp where Time and Warriors had gone. Wild brought his attention back to the pot, whatever was cooking away didn’t smell too awful. The smell of fish, pumpkin and some other unfamiliar spices wafted out periodically. Wild felt his stomach flip, he couldn’t see exactly what was cooking away and for that he was grateful.</p><p>Moving his eyes to focus just past the two at the cooking pot Wild could spy Four sitting close by. He was industriously sorting through his pack, though it almost seemed mechanical like he wasn’t actually focusing on the task at hand. Four would often pause, his ear twitching as he listened to the woods around them before startling back to the present. Wild watched him for a few minutes as he picked up his shield for the fourth time and set it back down in the same spot.</p><p>Wild couldn’t spot Time or Warriors, but the faint sounds of talking and rusting leaves told him they were out patrolling close by. With a yawn Wild lazily slid his gaze over to Legend who was sitting across from him with Hyrule kneeling at his back. There was a faint glow emanating from where Hyrule’s hands hovered over the vet’s back. Hyrule had a look of concentration mixed with frustration plastered on his face and Legend didn’t look too happy either. To Legend’s credit he said nothing opting instead to stare blankly at the fire in front of him with a slight scowl gracing his lips.</p><p>Wild felt Twilight shift next to him and he smiled. When he and Hyrule had finally made it over to camp Twilight had hovered around them like a worried parent. Wild bore the attention for a few minutes before he had grabbed Twilight by the sleeve and forced him to sit next to him. Looking down at Twilight again he could see that his hands had relaxed and that his breaths were slow and even. Wild didn’t know exactly when he had fallen asleep, but he was grateful for the modicum of peace. Wild’s eyelids felt heavy and he debated closing his eyes for a moment when he caught Legend’s eye from across the flames. they stared at each other for a moment before Legend blinked slowly and his eyes slid away from him. Almost without thinking Wild found himself picking himself up off the ground, making sure not to disturb Twilight, and wobbled his way over to Legend.</p><p>Wild glanced at the cooking pot as he passed and shuddered at the grayish looking stew that bubbled thickly. He stomach flipped dangerously and he adverted his eyes. When he reached Legend’s side he let himself flop down with a grunt. Wild could see Hyrule raise a tired eyebrow and Legend eyed him with a hint of curiosity.</p><p>“How are things looking?” Wild asked sleepily leaning back to take a look at Hyrule’s work.</p><p>“The punctures were pretty deep, I’m glad you let me know. This idiot was trying to convince me that it wasn’t too bad.” Hyrule said with a trace of disapproval in his voice. Legend scoffed and shot Wild a glare.</p><p>“I can’t believe you tattled on me to Hyrule. That was a low blow.” He complained and Wild blinked at him.</p><p>“Consider us even then.” Wild quipped back giving Legend a smile that was just a little bit vindictive. Legend pursed him lips and gave him a curt nod.</p><p>“Almost done here” Hyrule said tiredly, breaking into the conversation.</p><p>“Finally.” Legend grumbled and hissed in pain as Hyrule punched him in the arm.</p><p>“What was that for ‘Rule?” He gasped rubbing at the sore spot on his arm.</p><p>“That’s for being an ass and for trying to hide injures from me. Honestly you should know better.” Hyrule seethed and he finished the last bit of healing with a flourish of yellow sparks. Legend grumbled something unintelligible and Wild hid his sniggering behind his hand. Hyrule glared at him in turn.</p><p>“Don’t laugh Wild you’re worse than him.” Hyrule said sternly and it was Legend’s turn to disguise a poorly contained laugh. Hyrule rolled his eyes and stood.</p><p>“I’m going to go lie down, let me know when dinner is ready.” Hyrule said as he glanced towards the pot and wrinkled his nose.</p><p>“Or maybe not... I don’t know what that is and that makes me worried.”</p><p>“It’s seafood stew! My gran gave me the recipe!” Wind chirped back happily as he gave the thick liquid another stir.</p><p>“Where did you get the fish from?” Legend asked slowly as he straightened up so he could get a proper look into the pot.</p><p>“I had some dried fish in my pack. It’s not as good as the fresh stuff but it should do.” Wind answered happily as he brought the spoon to his mouth for a quick taste. A smile lit up his face and he shoved the spoon out for Sky to taste. Sky let out a small chuckle and brought the spoon to his lips. He pursed his lips and tilted his head in thought.</p><p>“I think it could use some more salt”</p><p>Wind nodded sagely and grabbed a small jar from where it sat next to the fire and proceeded to dump the remaining contents into the stew.</p><p>“Great, can’t wait. I’m going to lie down now.” Hyrule answered in kind as he gave a stretch and shuffled off to set up his bed roll. It didn’t take long to hear his soft snores and Wild heard Legend sigh.</p><p>“I worry about him sometimes.” Legend said quietly and Wild gave him a questioning look.</p><p>“How do you mean? Hyrule isn’t hurt is he?” Wild asked as he cast a worried glance towards the sleeping brunette.</p><p>“No he’s not hurt. But he has a tendency to over extend himself when he’s healing. It’s not healthy to use magic so frequently and to the point of exhaustion.” Legend explained, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Wild glanced away from Legend then, not wanting the other see how much that thought bothered him. He looked back though when Legend addressed him again.</p><p>“But I have the distinct feeling that’s not why you stumbled over here, now is it?” Legend ventured as he raised an eyebrow and fixed Wild with his best bored expression.</p><p>“You’re right, I came over here to see how you were doing and to apologize.” Wild said quietly and watched as Legend’s eye brow shot up towards his hair line.</p><p>“Apologize? What for?”</p><p>“For being cruel.” Wild began unsteadily. His fingers found their way back to the splint and began tugging at it.</p><p>“I can see why you did what you did. I doubt the decision was made lightly and I...”</p><p>“Stop.” Legend said suddenly sitting upright and making a sharp motion with his hand in a gesture that matched his words.</p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for. The choice I made was mine and mine alone. I did what I foolishly thought was right, I broke your trust and for that alone I don’t deserve your apology.” Legend said harshly before continuing.</p><p>“I won’t apologize, words won’t correct the action. But what I wish to ask is for you to give me the chance to make it up to you.” Legend started and paused a moment before continuing.</p><p>“I don’t know how and I don’t know when, but I promise I will gain your trust again.” Legend said finally as he cast his gaze back to Wild and waited for his response. Wild blinked owlishly at Legend. That had been unexpected to say the least and he found himself struggling to find an answer. He pondered over Legend’s words for a moment before he nodded mutely unable to find the words.</p><p>“Then it’s settled and I don’t want to hear another word of it.” Legend said and once again Wild found himself nodded his agreement.</p><p>“Alright! Soups on!” Wind cried out excitedly and Wild watched as Twilight jerked awake violently and slapped at the ground where Wild had once been sitting.</p><p>“Some guard dog you are Twi,” Legend snorted as he accepted his bowl of gray stew. Wild shot him a guilty wave from across the fire and accepted his own bowl. Wild eyed it for a moment before carefully bringing a spoonful to his lips. It was surprisingly edible if a bit over salted for his taste and he said as much to Wind who scoffed.</p><p>“Of course it’s edible, I made it, and you can blame Sky for the salt.” Wind said as he puffed out his chest in pride. Sky snorted from his place next to the fire and helped himself to another spoonful of the stew. Legend eyed the stew and took a spoonful from his own bowl and shrugged.</p><p>“I suppose this could be worse. You did a pretty okay job squirt.”</p><p>“Such high praise, be careful I don’t know if Wind’s ego can handle it.” Twilight snarked from the other side of camp. Both Legend and Twilight smiled into their bowls as Wind rolled his eyes took his seat next to Sky. Wild had to suppress his own smirk at that and he slowly took another bite of stew.</p><p>**********</p><p>Wild watched as the others finished off their stew. While the conversation wasn’t very lively it still had a calming affect on him. He had set down his half eaten bowl of stew about an hour ago and had taken his place next to Twilight once more. Twilight had scooted over for him, and offered him a warm smile as Wild sat and Wild felt warmth unspool in his heart. After the long day they had it was nice to have the company of family around. The sound of the crackling fire mixed well with the murmur of their voices and he felt his eye lids droop and his head dip.</p><p>“It is a beautiful night. Perfect for relaxing with friends” a hateful voice sneered out from just in front of him.</p><p>Wild’s eyes shot open and he lurched to his feet. His eyes darted around the still camp for a moment before they fell onto the back of Dark Link who was sitting in front of the fire.</p><p>“You, how...” Wild snarled as his eyes looked frantically around towards the others. The whole scene was bizarre everything seemed in motion but stagnant all at the same time, it was jarring to say the least.</p><p>“Don’t bother looking for help from them. You aren’t actually awake right now.” Dark said lazily and he jabbed a stick into the fire and watched the sparks fly into the air. Wild felt his eyes glaze over with confusion and he took a closer look around at the others.</p><p>They were all sitting around the fire all seemingly frozen in place as they held their various conversations. Wild took a closer look at Twilight who had his hands outstretched in some dramatic gesture as he apparently told some story of his to the others. Wild bent forward and waved a hand in front of his eyes. Nothing happened. Looking around they all seemed to be the same way. Sky was in the middle of showing Four how to carve what looked like a flower of some sort. Wind, Warriors and Legend stood over the cooking pot looking down at the remnants of the stew. Time was leaning up on the stump next to Hyrule who looked about five minutes away from drifting off again. It was eerie and very off putting to see them all so close to Dark and them not even realizing it. He was about to turn around to look at Dark again and stopped, he saw himself laying down just behind him, his scared and bruised face slack with sleep. Wild couldn’t wrap his mind around it, it was just too weird.</p><p>“You’re awfully quiet back there, what’s the matter?” Dark drawled calmly as he rose and turned to face Wild. Dark still wore Wild’s appearance, though it was a much cleaner, less beat up version of himself. Wild felt anger bloom in his chest at the sight. Dark just stretched and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Wow, in the light you look way worse than I thought. Maybe the problem is that you’re too broken to speak? Which I have to admit could be a problem.” Dark chuckled and Wild felt himself bristle despite himself.</p><p>“Must you wear my semblance like a cloak?” Wild sneered as he eyed Dark Link up and down. The other just snorted and shook his head.</p><p>“It’s not like I have my own appearance, and anyway it makes you upset.” Dark taunted.</p><p>“Or maybe you’re just a coward.” Wild snipped back and smiled when Dark glared at him.</p><p>“Careful with that talk, I have very little patience for back chat.” Dark said with a warning air. Wild lifted his chin in a show of defiance but kept his mouth shut for now. He wanted to know what Dark wanted though he had an idea.</p><p>“I was curious, have you thought about our little deal?” Dark asked and Wild couldn’t help rolling his eyes. Dark gave him a flat look eyes burning like the hot coals in the fire.</p><p>“I’m not used to you being this direct. Where’s the mystery? The subterfuge? Honestly I expect more from you.” Wild leered and he could tell that he was frustrating Dark. His heart fluttered at the thought and he wondered just how far he could push him.</p><p>“If you like I could make this more interesting. Maybe I could slit someone’s throat? Bathe this pathetic camp in their blood maybe? Really paint the town.” Dark bit out dangerously as he took a step towards Wind. Wild felt his breath hitch at the thought.</p><p>“If you do that I will make it my life’s mission to keep you alive long enough to feel your skin being removed.” Wild said so quietly that he wasn’t sure if he had actually spoken. Dark raised an eyebrow but stopped moving.</p><p>“Oh ho, that’s awfully monstrous of you. I thought heroes were meant to be above such heinous acts?” Dark asked with a toothy grin, his eyes flared with some unreadable emotion.</p><p>“I may be a hero, but for you I would make the acceptation.”</p><p>“So you consider yourself a hero now? what a novel idea.” Dark drawled as he stepped forward and lifted his own chin in a mimicry of Wild.</p><p>“And here I thought you wanted to talk deals, not a poor attempt at head games,” Wild sneered and straightened focusing a hard gaze on the interloper. Wild wasn’t altogether sure where this new found confidence in his hero status came from but he revealed in it nonetheless. To protect the others he would become anything to ensure their safety and if that meant he was a hero, than so it be it.</p><p>“Tell me champion have you made a decision or not?” Dark challenged eyes narrowing as he took a menacing step forward. Wild felt his heart begin to hammer away in his chest and forced himself to stand firm. This was his chance to buy time and he was going to make damn sure he didn’t waste it.</p><p>“I have considered the deal, and might I say I would be lying if I said I wasn’t interested.” Wild began, he didn’t miss how Dark’s eyes seemed to flash with delight at his words. Wild swallowed back the bitter taste in his mouth and continued his thought.</p><p>“However, how can I make a choice when you’ve given me nothing to prove that you will follow through on your promise.” Wild asked and he watched as Dark’s expression hardened. Wild shook off his nerves the best he could before he soldiered on.</p><p>“So far all you’ve done is have me beaten within and inch of my life, threatened and kept me weak and sleep deprived with your little games.” Wild said as he ticked off each point on his fingers. “honestly it doesn’t give me much confidence in your word.” Wild finished with a sardonic raise of his eyebrow. Dark stopped short, head tilting as he pondered.</p><p>“A show of good will? It’s not really my style kid.” Dark said with a sneer. Wild shrugged letting a small smile grace his scarred face before he answered.</p><p>“What can I say, I have trust issues.”</p><p>Dark shot him a sour look and licked his lips. Wild only stared making sure to keep his expression mild and bland.</p><p>“Tell you what, I like your spirit kid. How about you tell me just what you want to show that I will follow through on my word.” Dark asked slowly and Wild felt his smile grow slightly as he thought. It was time to make a play and he hoped it would work.</p><p>“Heal me.” Wild said after a minute of exaggerated pondering on his part.</p><p>“Not going to happen.”</p><p>perfect.</p><p>“Then there is no deal.” Wild sneered his face screwing up into a mask of scorn as he made to turn his back on Dark. It was a bit of a risky move for his taste but he was banking on the hope that Dark wanted him on his side for whatever reason. There was a dark chuckle and he heard the crunching foot steps as Dark Link moved closer. Wild shot him a glare from over his shoulder and Dark gave him look he was sure was meant to be friendly and open but came off as frustrated and slightly constipated.</p><p>“Look, kid, if I healed you what’s to say you wouldn’t just run off and make plans to destroy me with those fools? That is an awful lot of trust I’d have to put into you taking this deal. You see where I am coming from?” Dark wedeled before continuing “Unless you take the deal now.” It was a struggle but Wild kept a strong hold on his facial expression and shot Dark a flat look.</p><p>“That’s not going to happen.” Wild deadpanned and felt his heart give another flutter of anxiety as he waited for Dark’s answer. His lips turned down slightly into a sneer and Wild swore he saw his eye twitch. It was clear he was frustrated but not wanted to show it.</p><p>“Then we’ve reached an impasse for now.” Dark said calmly after he seemed to get his emotions back under control. Dark leaned back on his heels and casually put his hands on his hips. After another moment he shook his head and gave a little chuckle.</p><p>“Honestly I didn’t think you would such a hard negotiator, color me impressed cub.” A cord snapped in Wild’s mind at the use of his the word ‘cub’ and his calm demeanor was washed away with the unexpected tide of his rage.</p><p>“Don’t you dare call me that.” Wild hissed whirling around and taking an angry step forward. Dark’s calm smile turned into a snarl and his eyes flared a bright red.</p><p>“I can do whatever I like,” Dark sneered back at him and raised a hand.</p><p>“and I grow tried of your insolence” He said and his raised hand turned into a tight fist.</p><p>Wild gasped and doubled over, his whole body suddenly alight as every pain senor in his body screamed that he was being ripped apart. The pain rocketed to a fevered pitch as Dark jerked his hand backward like he was opening a particularly stubborn door. Wild stumbled as he desperately tried to fight back the sudden vertigo and stay on his feet. A strangled gasp of pain erupted from his throat involuntarily and he began to cough uncontrollably.</p><p>“Look, I already told you that I like your spirit kid, but I can only handle so much disrespect and my patience wears thin.” Dark whispered into Wild’s ear and he shuddered as a fresh wave of agony brought his to his knees. He was unable to speak, unable to move and it was a struggle to just draw breath between his choked coughing. It felt like his ribs were being twisted and broken into splinters as his head was being split open all at the same time.</p><p>“Time grows short and I fear I have to leave you for now. I suggest you make your choice soon, I grow weary of waiting.”</p><p>Wild was just able to lift his head to look at Dark and he felt tears welling in the corners of his eyes. Dark glared down at him and waved his hand in a clear dismissal. Shadows seeped into his vison and felt himself sinking to the ground as his muscles turned to chu jelly. Wild gave a choked gasp as another tidal wave of pain ripped through him and stole his breath. His vison finally began to tunnel and went black and he welcomed the release. But just as his vision failed him, he could have sworn he saw Sky’s eyes flicker towards him, though that could have just been a trick of the dying light.</p><p>****************</p><p>Wild jerked awake to the feeling of someone shaking him. He let out a small choked cry of pain and curled in on himself. His ribs were on fire and it compounded with the stabbing pain of bruised and torn skin. It took a moment for him to notice that whoever had shaken him awake was also talking to him. His mind scrambled over broken thoughts and fractured emotions and he felt out of control, unable to tell up from down let alone comprehend what was being said. Wild held up a hand signaling them to stop and wait while he tried to reorder his chaotic mind.</p><p>They complied though he could feel their nervous energy buzzing next to him. Wild focused on gathering his scattered thoughts the best he could. It was difficult and the pain seemed never ending. Another flair of pain bloomed brightly behind his eyelids and he shuddered and gasped. Distantly he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder and he realized he was letting out small whimpers as he fought through haze of pain.</p><p>“Do you need Hyrule? I can get him.”</p><p>Wild’s foggy brain tried to puzzle out who the voice belonged to, Legend maybe? It sounded like him, or maybe it was Time? Wild cracked open an eye and peered at the speaker and found to his surprise that It was Four who was sitting beside him. Wow he was really off. Wild shook his head and mouthed a quiet no when the pain dipped slightly. He felt Four shift and come to rest right next to Wild’s head.</p><p>“What do you need? Water? I can get Twilight he’s not too far.” Four babbled on and it took all of his energy to gasp out a desperate no. Wild knew Four was only trying to help but he just needed Four to shut up so he could focus on making the world feel less out of control.</p><p>“Stop... talking...” Wild gasped and Four stiffened and sat back and waited in anxious silence, his eyes never leaving Wild’s face. Wild squeezed his eyes shut again to block out the other’s gaze. Painfully he forced down large lung fulls of air and basked in the bright hot pain that lit up his world as well as acted as an anchor. When he finally choked down enough air he uncurled slightly and lifted his head. Four looked concerned and his eyes flickered with the fire light. Wild bit back another groan of pain and gestured for Four to come closer. Four complied and mutely Wild pointed to his slate that was sitting a few feet away. Four retrieved it quickly and handed it to him. Wild nodded his thanks and quickly opened the slate and pawed through the contents.</p><p>“What are you looking for?” Four asked as he leaned over to look with him.</p><p>“Herb,” was Wild’s only response as his finger finally alighted on what he was so desperately searching for. In a flash of blue Wild held a small bundle of Hyrule herb. He tore at the leaves and ripped off a few and popped them in his mouth. Four looked from the sad looking plant in Wild’s hand’s and back to Wild who was methodically chewing.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to do?” He asked and Wild gave a few more chews before he swallowed with a grimace at the bitter aftertaste.</p><p>“You can add it to food and it increases it’s healing potential. But I’ve found that if you eat it raw it has a bit of a numbing effect.” Wild explained hoarsely and he ripped off some more leaves.</p><p>“Does it only numb your mouth?” Four asked his eyes shimmering purple in the light before shifting to a crimson.</p><p>“What if you bite your tongue off?” He asked wide eyed almost as an after thought. Wild blinked at him, confused by the sudden shift in the conversation.</p><p>“Think of it as a very mild pain reliever, it’s enough to take the edge off.” Wild said taking the last of the leaves off the stem and tossed the remnants away.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll bite my tongue off, at least it hasn’t happened yet.” He said as he finished off the last of leaves with a shiver, as the last of the bitter plant made it’s way down his sore throat. Four nodded pensively and toyed with the tassel attached to the pummel of his sword.</p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked quietly and Wild gave a noncommittal shrug.</p><p>“Well, what we’re you dreaming about? It must have been bad, you started writhing around and I was worried you were having a seizure or something so I went to wake you. It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Four said in a rush and Wild chewed at his lip.</p><p>He didn’t know what would be safe to tell the other. He really didn’t want to mention that Dark was in camp if he didn’t have to. He couldn’t even be sure he was actually there or of it just another one of those illusions Dark was so fond of and he didn’t want to cause undue stress. Not to mention he didn’t want to talk the particulars of the dream yet, considering he would then have to explain the terms of the deal to Four. No, this was not the time for that. He had the feeling he would never actually disclose that if he could help it.</p><p>“I don’t know what the dream was about, but I have the feeling it wasn’t very pleasant.” Wild said cryptically. Four squinted at him and Wild was sure he wasn’t convinced so he opted to change the subject rather than trying to think of way to talk around the subject.</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“best guess, I’d say just past 3am” Four said as he cast his eyes to the sky to gauge the position of the moon. Wild nodded tiredly and leaned his head against the log behind him. He was so tired it was painful.</p><p>“Do you want to try to sleep again?” Four asked and Wild slid half lidded eyes his way.</p><p>“I’m not sure it’s entirely worth it. I haven’t had a peaceful night’s rest in days.” Wild said sadly and Four bobbed his head.</p><p>“Nightmares?” He asked and Wild swallowed hard.</p><p>“In a sense.” He replied and Four gave him an understanding sigh.</p><p>“That’s rough... Do you want me to tell you a story? When I had trouble with nightmares my uncle would tell me stories.” Four said sheepishly and Wild raised an eyebrow, intrigued.</p><p>“What kind of stories?”</p><p>“Mostly nonsense, but it was more than enough for my mind to drift off.” Four said with a shrug.</p><p>Wild contemplated this for a moment. He never had anyone tell him a bed time story before, it sounded nice even if he was convinced it wouldn’t work.</p><p>“Why not? Give me your best stories,” Wild said with a tired smile.</p><p>“Alright, get comfortable.” Four said suddenly perking up and ushered for Wild to lay back down.</p><p>Wild did as he was instructed. It wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to do. Even with the Hyrule herb he downed he was still was in a considerable amount of pain. Wild tried his best to force it down though. Once he was settled Four scooted to his side and grabbed his hand and started to trace small circles into his palm. Wild raised an eyebrow but said nothing, in fact the light touch on his palm was rather comforting. Wild let his eyes slide shut as Four began to ramble out a story, the thread of which Wild lost almost instantly. He felt his mind drift pleasantly, though he wouldn’t exactly call it sleep, it was more like an odd kind of doze.</p><p>When he opened his eyes again it was to the brightening sky of early morning. Four was gone from his side and he could hear the sound of the camp waking up for the day. Wild groaned unhappily when he tried to turn over on his side. His head felt like it was filled with cotton and hammers and his body was just as leaden and somehow even the act of breathing was a chore. With a superhuman act of will Wild pushed himself up off the ground and wobbled his way to help pack up the camp with the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Poisoned Pawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a little further now, He can do this. Goddess he hopes he can do this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm glad you've all hung around here so long. Alas it is the end of this arc, HOWEVER not the end of the story. I will be taking a brief break to work on some fun one shots (hopefully they stay that way) and then I will be back to bring you the next arc. </p><p>I really hope you're ready.<br/>Because I am.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turned out everyone was dead set on not letting Wild do anything to help pack up camp. Time took one look at him and shook his head and made him sit down on the closet log and called for Wind to watch him while the others worked. Wild sat gratefully as he felt his body sag with his ever-present exhaustion and listened as Wind chatted away about nothing. Wild barley listened to the young hero, barely even acknowledged his existence instead he rested his chin in his hand and pretended to listen.</p><p>The interaction with Dark had a choke hold on his thoughts and he turned over the latest encounter looking for more information. Wild knew he was provoking Dark which probably wasn’t the smartest move he could have gone with, though it did give some new perspective.</p><p>It seemed Dark was getting impatient and growing more volatile the longer he stalled. So, if that was the case had Dark figured out what their plan was? But if that were true, then couldn’t Dark just have slaughtered them all in camp? If he was actually there that is... But wouldn’t that negate his game then? Dark was clearly more interested in recruiting him so he could be used to betray the others, or that’s what Wild had gathered from the situation. Unless that was just another ploy, a false lead? Another possible red herring? Would Dark even plan this level of complex misdirection? Wild groaned and rubbed at his aching head. His mind was just running in endless circles and it was exhausting. If only he could just wrap his brain around the enigma that was this game. Wild let out a shuddering cough and sat back up with a groan. He hoped that this spring plan would help, if it didn’t, he wasn’t sure he would be able to stop himself from becoming a mindless puppet.</p><p>Sky passed by them then, hands full with un-folded blankets and Wild felt his thoughts shift. He remembered how Sky’s eyes seemed to flicker his way just before Dark had dismissed him but was that actually what he saw? He was starting to pass out by then and his vision had been cloudy at best. Wild ground his teeth together, a sudden wave of frustration braking over him then. He wanted to run to the man shake him and demand answers. What answers he wanted, Wild wasn’t sure. He wasn’t even sure if there was anything actually going on, but he had a feeling, an undeniable warning that pinged steadily in the back of his mind. Wild’s foot tapped the ground as he thought but still there was nothing to connect. It was infuriating. Time called for all of them to begin their journey to the spring not too long after and after popping a few honey candies in his mouth he was ready to go.</p><p>Despite his best efforts Wild couldn’t stay focused on anything. He was sure he was still walking, that the others were having conversations, but his vision was a tunnel. Wild could only focus on just taking a step forward and convincing himself to take another and then another.</p><p>He wasn’t sure when they had stopped but he was aware they weren’t moving anymore. Someone had made him sit, another person handed him a bottle filled with a sweet juice and an apple. He barely even tasted it.</p><p>The break did help bring him back to reality a bit and he looked around with half lidded eyes. They were in a valley of sorts, with tall rock walls on either side of the road. It made Wild feel ever so slightly claustrophobic. The group was sitting with their backs against the walls as they rested and waited for everyone to finish their meager lunch. Wild scanned the group quickly and counted them to make sure they were all there. Sitting just in front of him was Sky who was idly carving something new with Wind on his left on Four on his right.</p><p>Down a little farther was Legend and Warriors apparently having a lively debate about something with Hyrule sitting close by watching them warily over his apple. There was a cough to his left and he turned his head to see Twilight and Time sitting next to him. Twilight offered him a warm smile that Wild had a hard time returning.</p><p>“How are you holding up, cub? You still with us?” Time asked as he leaned forward to catch Wild’s gaze. Wild swallowed at the deeper meaning behind Time’s words and he nodded slightly.</p><p>“You’ll let us know if anything changes right?” Twilight asked and Wild was about to answer when he heard a familiar echoing laugh ring off from the walls around them. Dark. Wild felt himself tense and he snapped his head around eyes wide as he searched for where Dark could be and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sky had done the same. Wild’s attention suddenly snapped to Sky and they locked eyes.</p><p>“You heard it too, didn’t you.” Wild whispered to Sky who blinked wide eyes at him. Wild felt his heart begin to race, his lips going numb as he waited for a response.</p><p>“Wild? What are you talking about?” Sky asked and Wild felt something snap. He shot to his feet and stalked over to the soft-spoken hero.</p><p>“You know, you heard the laugh, I know you did! Why are you lying to me?” Wild roared in outrage. His hands shook with barely contained emotions and it was all he could do to stop himself from pulling Sky bodily off the ground and shaking him.</p><p>“Wild, calm down I don’t understand what you’re talking about.” Sky stood and with hands raised he tried to calm the other.</p><p>“Shut up! Stop lying to me! I’ve seen you; I saw your eyes move!” Wild shouted could feel himself take another step forward before someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.</p><p>“Cub, calm down!”</p><p>Wild vaguely registered that it was Twilight yelling at him but the ringing in his ears was growing to a fevered pitch. He was convinced now, Sky knew something, and he needed to know, he couldn’t bare it anymore. He could sense the world around him in an uproar, everyone was on their feet each of them shouting and trying to defuse the sudden situation.</p><p>“Please, Wild, I have no idea what you’re saying! We can talk, just put the sword away,” Sky said as he tried to keep his voice calm and level. Wild felt confusion hit him like a blow, sword? What was he talking about? The noise around him swelled and his breathing became strained when he looked down and saw to his horror that he was white knuckling a short sword.</p><p>He didn’t even realize he had summoned it and he felt his jaw slacken in astonishment. He let the sword fall away from his grip and he heard the dull thud of it as it hit the compact earth. The world spun and he stepped quickly away from Sky. His whole body shook, and it was a struggle to stay on his feet. When his back hit the hard wall behind him he finally collapsed to the dirt and put his head in his hands, his fingers raking through his hair in agitation. It was the traveling merchant all over again and Wild could feel himself spiraling.</p><p>“Not again, dear Hylia above, not again.” Wild moaned mournfully to himself as he felt tears leap to his eyes. The buzz of worried voices filled the air above him and he quaked under the weight of them. He didn’t know how long he sat there, and no one made an attempt to talk with him which he couldn’t tell if it was a blessing or curse. Wild snuffled back and curled in tighter on himself welcoming the bursts of pain that flared behind his eyes and made him cough raggedly.</p><p>The conversation finally died down and he felt a hand come to rest on his back and he flinched at the contact. The hand withdrew and a voice filled the air between him and the other person.</p><p>“Cub, hey, can you look at me?”</p><p>It was Twilight and Wild let out a small groan of misery. He honestly didn’t know if he could. Just the thought of looking someone in the eyes after threatening one of his fellows was almost too painful to imagine.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, cub.” Twilight soothed and Wild felt his breath hitch.</p><p>“It is not okay Twi, this is not okay and I can’t see how anything is going to be okay.” Wild choked out and he wrapped his hands around the back of his neck and began to rock.</p><p>Wild heard Twilight huff and felt him grab at his hands. Twilight pulled his hands away from his neck and forced him to straighten and look at him. His face must have shown how much pain he was in because Twilight’s eyes softened slightly and he pulled Wild into a tight hug. Wild let himself be pulled in and he wrapped his arms around Twilight’s torso and buried his face into Twilight’s pelt covered shoulder. He heard Twilight make little hushing noises as he rubbed comforting circles into his back and he finally let himself brake down.</p><p>“It will be okay cub. We’re almost to the spring and then it will be done. Just a little further okay.” Twilight whispered into his ear and Wild shook his head.</p><p>“What’s the point Twi? I’m a monster, you should just get rid of me while you still can.” Wild sobbed brokenly and the grip around him tightened and Twilight’s voice became firm.</p><p>“Enough of that cub. You are not a monster and you never were. I don’t know what the bastard has been telling you, but it’s all lies.” Twilight said and pulled Wild away to look at his face.</p><p>“What you are is hurt, sleep deprived and battling through a Hell we can’t understand. Just a little further and you can rest okay?” Twilight said encouragingly and shook Wild slightly. Wild was gasping like a fish out of water and he tried to get himself under control again.</p><p>“What if I hurt you?” Wild asked quietly. His voice quaked slightly, and Twilight looked away from him for a moment before bringing his attention back to Wild once more.</p><p>“I’ll hold on to your slate for you and after this is all done, I can give it back. You won’t hurt anyone I promise.” Twilight said fervently and Wild felt his eyes widen. He shouldn’t have been shocked that they would disarm him, it was the best solution the group had given the situation. Though Wild couldn’t help but feel a sting of hurt race through him at the thought. With a shaky nod Wild removed the slate from his hip and handed it Twilight who took it carefully.</p><p>“You will get this back I promise you, alright?” Twilight said firmly and Wild could only nod his head again as he watched Twilight slip the slate into his hip pouch. He couldn’t help but feel like a small part of him was being taken away, but there was nothing for it. If it meant protecting the group, he would do anything in his power to make it so.</p><p>“Come on, there’s only a few hours of daylight left, and I want you to get some actual rest tonight.” Twilight said as he stood and offered his hand down to Wild. He took is hesitantly and rose on shaky legs to his feet with some difficulty. He swayed, stumbled and grabbed onto Twilight’s shoulder for support until the dizzy spell passed. Twilight shot him a worried glance and Wild didn’t even have the energy to lie anymore.</p><p>“I’m tired Twi, so very tired.” He whispered, voice hitching painfully. Twilight only nodded and was about to sling Wild’s arm over his shoulder but Wild stepped away. He didn’t deserve his kindness, he didn’t deserve their help.</p><p>The others looked at him with a mixture of worry and caution. He couldn’t bring himself to meet their eyes and no one tried to force him. He felt Twilight move to stand next to him again and heard him whisper in his ear.</p><p>“Time explained the situation to the others.” Wild nodded mutely but kept his eyes to the dirt at his feet.</p><p>“We’re here to support you Wild. You can count on us.” Warriors said from somewhere in front of him and Wild felt his face scrunch up in a sneer of self-loathing.</p><p>“I wish you wouldn’t, I don’t deserve it,” Wild muttered quietly and began to walk unsteadily past the group. Twilight moved past him to walk just in front of him to lead the way once more. He felt the other’s fall in step behind him and a part of him couldn’t help but think it was to make sure they had a chance to take him down rather than for support.</p><p>As he walked, he could feel himself starting to fade quickly, his eye lids drooped, and his steps dragged. After an undetermined amount of time and another elixir with no change Wild felt a tickle of dread filter through his sluggish thoughts. It was like he was going into critical survival mode, only able to move forward and nothing else. He knew the others were talking about him but it was just noise at this point. He popped a few honey candies into his mouth in the vain attempt to help give him a boost but just like the elixir it didn’t work.</p><p>Walking became limping became stumbling and then he was being supported by someone, Twilight he thought sluggishly. It was as if the closer they got to the spring, the worse he felt. It was getting harder to breathe, harder to think but he kept moving doggedly forward.</p><p>Wild couldn’t tell if his quickly growing difficulties were due to the little break down he had earlier, or the idea of possible relief being so close. Then again there was the issue of the infection that still ran through his veins. That probably wasn’t helping with his rapid decline either. Wild wished Twilight would just let him fall to the ground and leave him to die. It was all he could think about, it was the only thing he craved. The voice in the back of his head told him it what he deserved and he wholeheartedly agreed, even if his self proclaimed mentor thought otherwise. Wild felt his eyes close and he relished in the call of the darkness that surrounded him like a thick blanket. The hold around his side tightened and he let out a hiss of pain and forced his eyes open and looked at Twi. He was saying something, and it took a moment for the words to clear the fog.</p><p>“We’re here.”</p><p>Those two words practically had Wild crumpling to the ground in relief. He let out a small sigh of bitter triumph. It was the best he could do and Twilight gave him a another light squeeze in encouragement. Wild felt his head droop as another wave of exhaustion slammed into him, and suddenly they were walking forward again before he could slump any further. Water splashed at his boots and flicked up to his face and the cold water shocked him awake slightly. He felt as they came to a stop at the center of the spring and they waited. And they waited. He felt Twilight fidget next to him, heard him mutter something faintly and could feel the eyes of the other’s on his back. Then Wild felt the slightest change in the air pressure around him.</p><p>It was subtle at first, almost like walking up to higher elevations but the pressure continued to build until his ears popped and he felt blood drip from his nose. The water was growing warm all around him as a bright glow emanated out from the water underneath him.</p><p>He felt Twilight release him and he was left unsupported and he wobbled. Strands of light shot up from the water around him and twined up his legs and around his torso. The hum of ancient magics resonated in his chest and rattled his bones. The strands of light were almost hesitant, cautious as they climbed and wrapped around him. There was a pause and suddenly the strands of light worked their way into the wound on his stomach. Wild gasped and squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe. He clutched at his stomach curled forward as he felt blinding heat soaring in his blood, wrap around his ribs and claw at his lungs.</p><p>Wild’s mind conjured a faint memory of a time when he was caught in a raging wild fire. He could recall how the smoke and heat of the flames seared his lungs. This, the blinding light that filled his lungs now was as if he had swallowed the entirety of that wild fire. He felt his eyes beginning to roll back into his head, felt his body shudder before his spine arched back and a thick noxious black cloud boiled out from his mouth. Tears rolled down his cheeks and then a sickening snap resonated deep in his chest as the last of the smoke passed his lips. Wild felt whatever energy he had left leave his body and he felt himself falling forward as darkness rose to claim him.</p><p>*********</p><p>Twilight stood next to Wild in the spring and waited. When nothing had happened he felt his heart sink. Wild was little more than a dead weight next to him. His heart thudded with anxiety when felt Wild slip a little from his grip. He pulled him closer, forced the other to stand just a little longer.</p><p>“Please, please help him.” Twilight begged quietly as he raked his eyes across the barren spring. He didn’t understand why it wasn’t working. He swallowed painfully when he heard Time call for them to come back to the group.</p><p>“Come on, just this once, please.” Twilight whispered he could feel tears sting the back of his eyes. He could hear someone splash into the water behind them and felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. A quick glance showed him it was Sky standing next to them offering a gentle smile.</p><p>“Come on Twi, we can figure something... else...” He started and stopped and brought a hand to his nose. It came away red and Twilight followed suit and found that his own nose was bleeding. He turned his attention back to Wild and saw bright light boiling the water underneath Wild’s feet. He quickly released him and he and Sky backed away quickly. Wild swayed on his feet but stayed standing and they watched as thick tendrils of light spooled out from the water and wrapped around his legs and torso. There was a second where Wild looked down at the tendrils wrapping his chest in confusion before his eyes widened and he howled in agony.</p><p>“Wild!” Twilight cried out in alarm and made to run forward but was stopped by Sky’s hand latching onto his shoulder.</p><p>“Twi wait, look!” Sky yelled as he pointed to the air above Wild. Wild had bent backward hands clawing at his chest and throat, mouth wide open as a think black cloud began coalescing above his head. Twilight’s eyes shot to Wild’s face and he could see black tears running down his face and his eyes glowed bright with pale yellow light. The cloud above Wild’s head grew and roiled malevolently and when at last the last of the smoke left Wild’s open mouth the light that shone from his eyes faded and he fell into the water face first and didn’t move.</p><p>Twilight shot forward, water flying into the air with each pounding step. When he was close enough Twilight skidded forward on his knees and rolled Wild over onto his side, making sure his face was out of the water. His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted slightly as he drew in a breath. Twilight felt his own breath shoot out of him in a rush of relief. He was breathing, and that’s all that mattered to him in that moment. Twilight watched in amazement as the cuts and bruises on Wild’s face began to heal and fade. It was working, thank Hylia above the spring was working. Twilight could hear someone splashing into the water and he heard Time call out to him.</p><p>“Pup? What’s happening over there?”</p><p>Twilight made to turn to answer him but the words died in his throat when the tip of a sword came to rest just under his chin. He could hear Time come to an ungainly stop somewhere to his left. Twilight followed the line of the sword up to the face of Sky. His eyes looked dulled and there was a faint red glow in their depths. Looking down towards Sky’s hand he could see a small trickle of smoke coming from where he held the master sword but his face showed no signs of pain or even any cognitive thought.</p><p>“Sky what are you doing?” Time called out from his place in the water. Sky gave no answer just continued to hold the point of the sword at Twilight’s throat. The sound of slow clapping came from somewhere to Twilight’s right and he moved his eyes to see a shadowy figure come stepping out from the black cloud that had come from Wild.</p><p>“So he really went for it. Who would have guessed?” Dark laughed as he moved to stand next to Sky. Twilight bared his teeth at him when Dark placed a hand on Sky’s shoulder like he was an old friend.</p><p>“I’m going to miss him you know?” Dark said as he looked down at Wild who still hadn’t so much as twitched.</p><p>“He was such fun play with. So much hatred, so much potential. Ah, mores the pity.” He nudged Wild in the back with the toe of his boot and sighed softly.</p><p>“What have you done with Sky?” Twilight growled and the tip of the master sword nicked the skin at his throat and he felt the warm trickle of blood snake down his collar.</p><p>“Now, now, let’s not get nasty. We’re all friends here right?” Dark scolded Sky gently. Sky blinked slowly and moved the sword back slightly, and a tear rolled down his cheek.</p><p>“I’ve been meaning to have a chat with you all anyway. I was going to talk with you after my little game at the tower but you know how that ended,” Dark laughed and looked down at him. Hatred and shame burned in his throat. Dark’s eyes flashed with delight and an evil smile spread wide across his face.</p><p>“isn’t that right Hero of Twilight. I would have never pegged you as the savage in the group.” Dark was practically chortling now and he leaned down to look closer at Wild. Twilight made to move forward and was met with the sword being shoved back towards his throat.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Dark said slowly not looking up from where his fingers brushed away the wet hair from Wild’s face. Wild twitched slightly at the contact but his eyes remained closed.</p><p>“I can see you all making subtle movements forward, I am no fool. If you come any closer or draw any weapons I will have my friend here slit the pup’s throat.” Dark called from his spot above Wild, his eyes never leaving Wild’s face. Twilight heard a growl come from Time but it was clear he could nothing more. Dark stood languidly and walked around so he was standing in front of Twilight and faced the group.</p><p>“Dear heroes, I hope you’ve been enjoying my little game as much as I have.” Dark began and Twilight could feel his blood boiling in his veins. Of course this sick fuck would consider this to be a game.</p><p>“I hope you’re all as excited as I am when I say this game is just getting started.” Dark continued and Twilight could see Time shifting slightly where he stood.</p><p>“And what is this little game of yours?” Time called out his voice holding a barely contained rage. Twilight could see Dark’s head tilt slightly as he pondered the question.</p><p>“I thought that would have been obvious, but I suppose you don’t need brains in order to be considered a hero.” Dark said lazily.</p><p>“Fuck you.” Legend shouted from his place next to the spring.</p><p>“Hey now, no need for such harsh language. There’s children present.” Dark chided and Wind answered in kind.</p><p>“Who are you calling a child, you sick fuck!” Dark laughed loudly and shook his head.</p><p>“Such a mouth on you boy! I can’t wait to rip out your tongue. But for now,” Dark began and lifted a hand and gave an airy wave. Wind’s eyes rolled back in his head and he gave a choked cry before he crashed to the sand. “The adults are talking.” Dark finished and tucked his hands behind his back. Hyrule fell to his knees next to Wind, his fingers flying to the boy’s neck and searched for a pulse.</p><p>“Don’t worry, he’s just sleeping. No harm done, yet.” Dark sneered and Legend made to take a step forward. The sword against Twilight’s throat dug in deeper and he let out an involuntary gasp. Legend stopped in his tracks his eyes shooting to Twilight before fixing his gaze back on Dark.</p><p>“What did you do?” Hyrule hissed from Wind’s side and he moved to stand in front of the unconscious hero.</p><p>“What did I do? My sweet boy, maybe you should be asking your beloved cub that question.” Dark said and Twilight could hear the grin spreading across his face. Twilight looked down at Wild who still hadn’t moved from where he landed, though he thought he could see Wild’s eye lids flicker slightly.</p><p>“You see cub here has played his role as a pawn beautifully. All of you were so focused on other things that you all failed to notice the subtle magics I placed on him.” Dark gloated. The heroes all looked to one another in confusion and Dark cackled.</p><p>“You see, that black ‘tar’ wasn’t just a cloak, it was a poison of sorts and you’ve been inadvertently exposed.” Dark said as he once again raised his hand and made a fist. Twilight felt his body grow leaden and he felt himself slump forward with the weight of it. His breathing became labored and it took all of his strength to sit back up and look around at the others. They too it seemed felt the same thing he did as they were all in various states of distress. Legend, Hyrule and Four had fallen to their hands and knees and were breathing heavily. Time had also staggered where he stood but he just managed to stay on his feet. The only one who seemed unaffected was Warriors who was looking around at the others with alarm. Dark clicked his tongue in annoyance.</p><p>“Well, I suppose there are exceptions to the rule,” He groused and lowered his hand. Still the weight on Twilight stayed and he had to actively work to keep his head up so the blade wouldn’t cut deeper into him. He heard a small gasp from Sky and he looked up to see that his hand was shaking, and tears rolled down his cheeks.</p><p>“That doesn’t answer what you did to Sky or what this game is.” Twilight said in between gasping breaths. Dark hummed and spared a quick glance behind him.</p><p>“Oh him? He’s been my special project.” Dark said and addressed the group once more.</p><p>“I’m sure you can all guess what I want. It’s rather simple. I want you all destroyed.” Dark paused and smiled at them all in turn before continuing.</p><p>“More importantly, I want to have fun. What better form of entertainment could there be then having the very first chosen hero, creator of the blade of evil’s bane, be the one to kill you all with the very sword made to seal away Hyrule’s greatest evils while I watch.” He said and he turned and walked back towards Sky who still stood firm, his eyes still dull. Dark patted him on the shoulder and grinned again.</p><p>“I had to be subtle with my approach, he was so guarded, but I managed to worm my way into his thoughts eventually. I made some small changes here and there,” Dark explained excitedly, as if he were talking about a particularly interesting puzzle he just solved.</p><p>“This has to be my best work; he had no clue what was happening. Never even suspected that I was there or even realized he had a fight for his very soul on his hands until it was already too late.” Dark was actively gloating now his voice contained a trill of pride as he continued.</p><p>“It was like boiling a frog really, he never knew he had to jump out of the pot. The best part is, he is still aware of everything that is going on, but he is powerless to do a damn thing about it. Sometimes I’m so good I scare myself.”</p><p>Dark gave another firm pat to Sky’s shoulder and walked back to his place in front of the small group facing the others. Twilight looked at Sky again but still saw no sign of life behind his eyes despite what Dark had claimed to the contrary. He felt something moving at his side and he looked down to see Wild’s hand subtly reaching into his hip pouch. Twilight schooled his expression the best he could and moved his eyes to Wild’s face. He could see his sharp blue eyes looking at him. Twilight shifted slightly so Wild could get a better grip on the slate in the pouch. He looked back to Sky but it didn’t seem like he had noticed. That was good.</p><p>Dark was still rambling on about how he was going to make them all suffer or some other twaddle, but his attention was fully on Wild now. Wild had managed to get the slate out from his hip pouch and was now fiddling with something on the screen. His fingers stopped when he found what he wanted, and they met eyes. Twilight looked down and saw that Wild had stopped on what looked like shock arrows. He looked back at Wild’s face and nodded ever so slightly.</p><p>Wild bit his lip mouthed a quick ‘I’m sorry’ to him before he pressed the button and an arrow with a dangerously buzzing green tip appeared in his hand. Quicker than Twilight had seen him move in days Wild rolled over and stabbed the arrow deep into Sky’s thigh. Electricity discharged with a snap and Twilight went ridged as the shock rocketed through his contact with the sword. His muscles locked up painfully, he tasted copper and his vision blacked around the edges as he fell to his side stunned and twitching. Sky dropped the master sword as he too went ridged and collapsed to his knees. Wild grabbed the fallen sword leapt to his feet and bolted at Dark’s turned back.</p><p>**********</p><p>Wild could feel himself healing and it was the best feeling in the world even if it was slow. He felt the soft click of his ribs knitting back together and finally he was able to take the first painless deep breath he had had in days, it was intoxicating. Dimly he felt someone brush the hair out of his face, it felt nice even though the hand felt like cold stone. Wild could hear talking but he was still too tired and half delirious with relief to really make an effort to make it out. That was until he smelled the tang of copper in the air. Dread hummed through his chest and he made more of an effort to pay attention. He could sense someone standing at his back and someone sitting in front of him but as hard as he tried he couldn’t open his eyes to look.</p><p>“What did I do? My sweet boy, maybe you should be asking your beloved cub that question.”</p><p>Wild strained his ears at the comment, there was no doubt in his mind who the voice belonged to. How and when had Dark gotten there? His mind spun with the implications of this and he made more of an effort to move, to help with no success. He froze however when he heard Dark’s next sentence.</p><p>“You see cub here has played his role as a pawn beautifully. All of you were so focused on other things that you all failed to notice the subtle magics I placed on him.”</p><p>Magic? By the Goddesses above, what has he done? Wild missed what Dark had said next as his mind whirled and panic filled his chest. He didn’t miss however when he felt whoever was sitting in front of him slump forward with a gasp followed by their harsh breathing.</p><p>Wild finally managed to crack his eyes open just enough to see Twi slumped in front of him, blood soaking his collar and dripping into the cool spring water below him. He was breathing heavily and a tip of a sword was digging into his throat. He followed the line of the sword with his eyes and could just make out that it was Sky holding it. Confusion bloomed in his brain, the sight was just too odd for his overly tired brain to process at that moment. He heard footsteps splashing over to them again and he closed his eyes quickly and worked to keep his breaths slow and even.</p><p>Bile worked up his throat and horror seeped into his spine as he listened to Dark gloat about Sky and his utter helplessness. Wild’s mind kicked into overdrive as he thought desperately for a plan. He was unarmed, but luckily for him the person he needed to fix that issue was sitting right in front of him. He waited until he heard Dark walk away from them and made his move.</p><p>He opened his eyes and as slowly as he could he moved his arm forward and picked at the pouch on Twi’s hip. Wild swallowed a curse as his hand awkwardly fumbled at the slate, his wet hand making it hard to get a good grip on the smooth surface. He felt eyes on him and he looked up and locked eyes with Twilight. Making no outward sign of emotion Twilight shifted subtly and Wild was able to pull the slate free. Twilight looked up at Sky for a moment, checking to see if they were found out and Wild went to work opening up the slate and pawed through his inventory.</p><p>The main thing he needed to do was get the sword away from Sky. He doubted he would be fast enough to just leap up and make a grab for the sword. There would be too much of a chance that he would screw it up and Twi would lose his head. So that left only one other option to him, shock it out of his hand. He paused over one of his lighting rods, but quickly discarded the idea. They were all surrounded by water and if he used that anyone in the water would be shocked into the next decade.</p><p>He continued to look, passing by thunder blades and the like until he landed on his shock arrows. It wasn’t the best idea, given that Twilight was in contact with the sword itself he would be shocked as well. What if he fell into the blade? Wild bit his lip as he tried and failed to think of something else. There was nothing for it, it was the only choice available that had a slim chance for success. He looked up and met eyes with Twilight again. Twilight’s eyes flickered down to the slate for a moment and back to him and he could just see the smallest of nods.</p><p>Wild steeled himself, he would have to be quick if this had the smallest possibility of working. His finger hovered over the slate for a moment and he gave one last look to Twi. His eyes were steady and full of determination, he was ready. Wild mouthed a quick apology and summoned the shock arrow.</p><p>No sooner had the weight of the arrow landed in his palm then he twisted and plunged the arrow into Sky’s leg. There was a pop and Wild got a little zing from the electricity as it discharged through the water. His heart raced painfully and he heard Twilight fall to the water and the master sword left Sky’s paralyzed fingers. He grabbed the sword and noted with disgust how there was something stuck to the handle. He pushed the thought away quickly not wanting to go down that rabbit hole just then.</p><p>He leapt to his feet without hesitation and ran straight for Dark’s back. A part of him knew that this wasn’t a good plan. Knew that it was stupid, but just the sight of his tormenter sent him to a rage. With a mighty swing upwards he swiped at Dark’s back... and missed. Dark had twisted out of the way smoothly and Wild was sent careening forward with the momentum. Wild rolled forward and turned so he was facing Dark in one fluid motion. Wild raised the master sword and held it in front of him in a defensive stance.</p><p>“Took you long enough.” Dark said in a bored voice as he looked Wild up and down. “Wow, practically all healed up and you still look like shit. Just give the sword to me, you’re clearly out classed,” Dark scoffed and held out his hand expectantly. Wild gripped the sword tighter and called to the others.</p><p>“Are you guys alright?”</p><p>“Really? What a stupid question, of course they aren’t alright!” Dark barked out and clutched his stomach as he laughed. Wild grit his teeth tasting bitter rage flood his mouth.</p><p>“We’ll be fine! Kick his ass!” Warriors called out from behind him and Wild gave a dark chuckle of his own.</p><p>“With pleasure.” He snarled and once again he was dashing forward. Dark drew his blade blocked the incoming blow.</p><p>Wild jumped back just managing to dodge Dark’s incoming swipe at his chest. Dark pressed the attack and moved forward stepping in close and swinging again. Wild ducked and tucked the master sword in close and jabbed forward and to his delight landed a hit. Dark gasped as the sword pierced right through his side and he brought his own blade down to cut at Wild’s back. Wild was the quicker and withdrew before the sword landed. Dark pressed a hand to his side as black blood began to drip between his fingers.</p><p>Wild’s smile quickly vanished however when Dark began to laugh as he straightened and disappeared into the water like he had just jumped into a hole. ‘What the actual fuck.’ He thought to himself at the disappearing act.</p><p>“Be careful Wild! He can travel through the water!” Time yelled to him and Wild looked around quickly not knowing where the next strike would come from.</p><p>He felt something grab at his boot and he was yanked off his feet. The air whooshed out of his chest as he hit the spring bed and felt a searing cut slice into his side as a black sword popped out the water next to him. Wild got to his feet quickly heart pounding at the thought that he was just nearly skewered.</p><p>“Come out in the open you coward!” Wild thundered and once again got into a ready stance.</p><p>“As you wish,” Dark sneered from behind him and Wild spun and brought his sword up to block the over hand blow.</p><p>Dark didn’t slow, but instead he jumped back and began swinging his sword in a crossing motion forcing Wild to block and move back with each step Dark took. The water grew deeper the further back they moved and moving his legs became a battle in and of it’s self though Dark seemed unaffected.</p><p>Wild blocked high again but this time he shoved back and leapt forward and tackled Dark into the water. Wild pinned his arms down with his knees and raised his sword to strike down but cursed as Dark simply dissolved into the water once again.</p><p>Wild rolled to the side but still got hit in the back with a glancing blow as Dark surfaced behind him.</p><p>‘I need to get some distance between us,’ Wild thought desperately as he fought against the pull of the water. Dark was way too close and he was too slow in the water to just simply move away quickly.</p><p>He was too slow and felt another slice blaze across his bicep and he felt his grip on the sword slacken momentarily. In a flash Wild produced a bomb and threw it between them and summoned a shield. He got to enjoy the brief look of surprise cross across Dark’s face before he hid behind his shield and detonated the bomb. Wild was launched backward quickly and landed in shallow water and he stood with a mad gleam in his eye as he tried to look through the sudden mist of water.</p><p>“Alright, enough of this!” Dark roared as he stepped through the cloud. His face was a mask of rage and frustration and he turned to look at Sky.</p><p>“Bring him here!” Dark commanded and Sky let out a choked gasp as he rose to his feet and walked over to Twilight. Sky grabbed the sword off Twilight’s back before dragging him over to Dark by his collar and forced him kneel. Twilight struggled weakly but quickly stopped when his own sword was brought to his throat.</p><p>“Give me the sword now or I’ll have sweet Sky here kill him.” Dark growled and Wild felt his mouth go dry.</p><p>“Cub... don’t,” Twilight rasped and gasped as the sword cut deep into his throat. Wild’s thoughts flew at a mile a minute as he reeled at the sudden change of tactic. He felt the master sword thrum in his hand and he had the distinct feeling that giving Dark the master sword would be the worst thing he could possibly do. Then like a bolt of lighting a thought struck him.</p><p>“Why do you want it?” Wild asked suddenly and watched as Dark blinked in surprise before quickly covering it in an impassive mask.</p><p>“You’ve told me multiple times that you could kill us with ease. You have Sky now, so why not have your entertainment?” Wild continued as he straightened as tapped at the slate on his hip. The master sword turned to blue threads and disappeared. Dark watched it disappear and sneered.</p><p>“Bring it back now or he dies!” He shouted and Wild let out a low chuckle.</p><p>“If you do that, then I will ensure that you never get it.” Wild said tersely his eyes not leaving Dark’s face for a moment. Dark’s eyes flashed and Wild knew then that there was something Dark needed the sword for. He didn’t know what exactly, but he was sure now that it wasn’t just going to be used as a prop for their collective destruction.</p><p>“Wild what are you doing?” Time hissed at him and Wild held up a hand to silence him and waited for Dark’s response.</p><p>“Tell me, what will stop me from killing wolf boy here before killing you and prying that damn slate from your cooling corpse?” Dark hissed and Wild shrugged.</p><p>“Because if you kill me, the slate will become inactive and everything currently stored inside will be forever locked away.” Wild said with a sly smile as he grabbed his slate and waved it in front of himself for added emphasis.</p><p>“Even if you were to steal it away from me, it wouldn’t work for you. It doesn’t even work for the others. So it seems you’re fucked on that front.” Wild said as he saw the gears turning in Dark’s head. Dark licked his lips and crossed his arms.</p><p>“I could kill all of them, be done with this and force you to produce the sword.” Dark threatened but to Wild it sounded hallow.</p><p>“Where would the fun be in that? I suggest you leave now, leave us all to lick our collective wounds and maybe you’ll figure something out next time, how does that sound?” Wild quipped back and once again they stood facing each other. Dark tapped an irritated finger against his elbow and Wild blinked lazily at him.</p><p>“My, my, and here I thought you were just a meaningless gambit in my game. But here I stand, absolutely corrected.” Dark said and snapped his fingers. Sky dropped the sword he held at Twilight’s throat and it splashed into the water. Wild felt a smile beginning to play across his face and then Dark gave another snap of his fingers and Sky disappeared into the water too. Wild gave an angry shout at the trick and started running forward. Dark just laughed and he too sank into the water leaving Twilight to slump over on his hands and knees. Wild stopped and looked around himself quickly.</p><p>“Where did they go?” Twilight choked as he made to stand. He only made it to one knee before he swayed and fell back into the water. Wild continued to look around desperately searching for the vanished Sky. Wild felt a pressure in the air behind him and he whirled around to see a black archway open and Dark stepped out of it. Before Wild could so much as blink Dark was grabbing at Wild’s shirt and dragged him towards the arch like he weighed little more than a child.</p><p>“You seem so damned determined to be a player in this game, so who am I to deny your request?” Dark snarled as he turned and tossed Wild through the archway. Wild shouted in surprise as he felt himself being pulled un-expectedly sideways instead of just falling backward through the other side of arch. He could hear Twilight shout after him for a moment before the rush of wind and his own strangled cry drowned out all other noise. The wind continued to batter at his face as he plummeted quickly down, down into the unknown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. SOON (quick update for you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soon, so very soon. Hold on to your hats.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A quick update for you all:</p>
<p>I have completed the new chapter for the next arc. Because the Tower Troubles arc has finally come to an end I will be adding the new arc to the Looming Shadows series! Be on the look out, sometime tomorrow the new arc will be added! <br/>As always I update my tumblr first, so if you can't wait you can always check out my tumblr: SecretlySheikah <br/>Love you all!<br/>Sincerely,<br/>Sheikah</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my Tumblr by the way and it has everything I've done so far and it gets updated first.<br/>https://secretlysheikah.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>